Ice 2
by ice in mystery
Summary: It's all about Sakura and Tomoyo when they're 22 and this time unlike other writers who will have Sakura only being forced to marry someone she doesn't know... even Tomoyo!CHAPTER 16 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A night in Tokyo…

xox

"What did I just heard?" Tomoyo yelled loudly as she immediately stood up from the couch. Her cousin, Yukito a 25 years old lad who's staying with them immediately switched off the television. Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi winced hearing her daughter yelled so loud.

"I said you are going to be married to someone and you heard it right, dear and you as a young lady shouldn't yell." Sonomi said after she cleared her throat.

"But mum, I'm only 22 and you SHOULDN'T marry me off to some strangers in order to just get the company better!" Tomoyo yelled as she ran up to her room.

"But Sakura is going along with you too! And-"

"I don't care! AND I'M NOT PART OF YOUR BUSINESS THINGS!" Tomoyo shouted back.

BANG!

"That was certainly loud, aunt Sonomi." Yukito said.

"And mind if I say something?" he continued. Yelen sighed as she dropped onto the couch before closing her eyes. It's really rare to have Tomoyo yelling because she will never yell. The only time she did yell was to call her father back alive which happened when she was small, witnessing before her own eyes that her father died in front of her.

"Go on, Yukito."

"Aren't there any other ways to get the company better? I mean-"

"Yukito… if there is… I would have used it or else I won't want to marry them off just like that."

"Huh!"

xox

Somewhere else in Tokyo…

"Dad, why are you and aunt Sonomi being so cruel to us!" Sakura asked as she cries endlessly while Touya is trying to keep Sakura from crying. He had never like his sister to cry because it'll just make him looks like a lousy brother who can't even protect his sister.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. If there's any other way, we won't have done that cruel thing to both of you."

"Dad, I have never ask you to do anything for me for once, now… please don't marry me off. I don't want this! I have my own right to choose who I want to be with!" Sakura said as she ran out from her house.

"Why things have to go this way?" Fujitaka murmured and sighed before he walked back to his room.

xox

Somewhere else in Tokyo…

"Where are you going now?" A guy in his mid-twenties asked as he lied on the bed.

"No where. Just getting the door close making sure no one will bother us later." A lady in her early-forties walked back to the guy.

"Good. Now let see what does my sexy boss lady made of." The guy whispered right to her ears as he just tears off her clothes.

"Wow! No wonder your other male employees wanted to date you. Too bad that they are too late." The guy continued before he strips her off completely.

The lady giggled before replying him back, "Oh dear."

"And I thank God that your husband has gone to India." The guy said.

"And I thank God that your Sakura haven't done anything with you." The lady replied back. The guy has no time to answer back cause he has busily kissing his boss lady.

xox

Somewhere in the streets of Tokyo…

Sakura was walking alone on the streets. Speeding up at each pace, she almost reaches Starlight Motel. The reason she was walking to Starlight Motel was because after sometime running out from her house, her co-worker called her.

xxxflashbackxxx

"_Konbanwa Sakura-san."_

"_Konbanwa Midori-san, what is it? Any problems with the project?"_

"_Nandemonai… there's nothing wrong with the project. I just want to ask you with Juno-san is with you or not."_

"_Oh Juno isn't with me. Why?"_

"_Um... Sakura-san… I don't want to be rude or mean… it's just that I think I saw Juno-san walking out from a pub… He's quite drunk too… And he's with our boss lady…"_

"_Well, maybe they're just talking to some of our clients. You know… business things."_

"_But I'm sort of busybody so I followed them along… and they went to a motel nearby... so I thought of calling you to tell you that he's in this Starlight Motel so you can pick him up and send him home…I'm sorry if I'm just being busybody…"_

"_Oh don't worry, I'll go now to get him back home. I'm sure his mother would be worry by now. Thank you so much Midori-san and have a good night."_

"_You too, Sakura-san."_

xxxendofflashbackxxx

When she has reached Starlight Motel, she sighed.

"Oh Juno, you shouldn't drink so much if you can't." Sakura murmured as she walked in. After knowing which room Juno was in, she got into the elevator. Waiting for it to reached 7th floor, Sakura smiled as she silently thanked Midori-san for telling her and her boss lady for sending Juno to a motel so that he won't have to sleep in the streets.

Ding.

Sakura got out from the elevator as she walked, searching for Juno's room.

"Number 50… 51… 52…"

"There! Found it, number 58. Juno's room." Sakura knocked on the door but no one opened it. Then she tried pressing the doorbell but still no one opened it.

"Maybe he's not in this room. I should go and check with the receptionist once more." Sakura murmured as she turned around.

When she's about to take her second step…

The door opened, revealing Juno in a white bathrobe.

"Darling, who's that?" A lady who's standing behind Juno who had her face hidden wrapped her hands around his abdomen. Juno immediately dropped off the lady's hand and the first thing he said was…

"Sorry… Sakura…"

"I beg your pardon!" The lady stood at the side of Juno and there, Sakura… standing still at her position couldn't utter a single word. Not even once. She can't believe in her own eyes, seeing her boss lady with her boyfriend who has been with her for 4 years. The boss lady turned around and saw Sakura.

"Oh it's you. Let's get back in, darling…"

"Sakura let me explain. It's not what you see exactly what you see, O.K.? She is just… I-I… We… we… were just…"

"Let's break up, Juno…" Sakura said, trying not to cry. Her eyes were all red as she was about to blast out everything. First, her dad told her that she's about to get married off to someone she doesn't even know and now, her boyfriend having an affair with her and his own boss lady.

Struggling not to cry still, Sakura continued, "…and I'm quitting my job."

"Good then. Juno is all mine then…" The boss lady said happily. Sakura don't know when she's going to cry in front of them so the first thing she did was running away. She couldn't cry in front of them, it'll just made her look so weak and she doesn't even want them to see how embarrassing it will be even more if her co-workers even know about it.

Ding!

Sakura got into the elevator and repeatedly hit the ground floor button. The doors closed and there, Sakura immediately dropped on the floor. Couldn't cry anymore after crying so much at her house earlier but still a few drops of tears were shed from her eyes.

Ding!

Sakura got out from the elevator and ran out from the motel. She took a few deep breaths as if she was lacked of oxygen. Trying to get a taxi but failed, she walked back again. Then she dropped down at the roadside. Not many people were walking so no one even bother about her.

_Maybe dad was right at what he was doing. Marrying me off to someone that I don't love and even know. Sending me to some stranger…. I can imagine what nii-chan will say when he knows that Juno had an affair with my boss lady. He'll just say, 'See what I have always told you, kaijou! That bastard is never the guy that I want you to be near with.'… Shouldn't have trust that person. Sakura's an idiot. Sakura's an idiot. Love shouldn't exist anymore. Love just shouldn't…_

She stood up and walked back again and this time… she decided…

to go is where her dad has decided to send her…

_No where else… _

_No other place… _

_Not even home… _

_That will change her mind…_

_Just a place where she can think of nothing… _

_Just to start a new life…_

_And to help father and aunt Sonomi…_

xox

A few days later…

"Take care both of you." Sonomi said.

"If there's anything happened, inform us here. You both will be there for two months and two months later, we will come to help up with the wedding ceremony." she continued.

"Mum… you have been telling us since we left our home. And have you realized that you have repeated almost 34 times?" Tomoyo said as others just giggled.

"I know Tomoyo… I know that I have been repeating that two lines for a long time but you should know why you both are going there, don't you?"

"Yes mum. To get the company better… We know why we were there and we are just doing it for the company." Tomoyo replied as Sakura nodded.

"Don't worry about a place to stay, someone will take care of it for both of you." They nodded as they see Fujitaka walking back after helping Sakura and Tomoyo to check-in.

"Well, bye everyone. We have to get on board now." Sakura said after hugging Fujitaka, Touya, Sonomi and Yukito. Tomoyo quickly hugged each of them. Walking as both of them waved back to them, they silently added…

"_Goodbye mina…"_

After seeing them leaving, Sonomi and Fujitaka solemnly went back to their company while Touya and Yukito went back to the hospital.

xox

Somewhere in Hong Kong…

"WHAT!" Both guys yelled immediately when they heard the two words.

"Both of you better be serious right now! This is about your marriage and both of you don't even think of making me to repeat it once more!" A lady in her fifties all dressed up to attend an important meeting later.

"Haven't both of you have any idea of this?" Meilin, a cousin of both shocked guys interrupted. Both shook their heads.

"Even you know it and WE, the IMPORTANT ONES don't even know anything about it?" Li Xiao Lang, a lad who's 25 this year who is the son of the lady with his cousin, Eriol Hiiragizawa at the same age were just shocked with the news that they have just heard.

"I don't care whether you both like it or not because you both are going to be tied down."

"But we're only 25!" Both shouted.

"And you do have realized that I have a fiancée!" Xiao Lang yelled.

"Don't even raise your voices at me." The lady said.

"And they are going to be here this evening for dinner." she continued.

"This evening? Well, you really have surprised us enough." Xiao Lang said.

"And I want both of you to pick them up from the airport." she continued.

"From the airport?" Eriol asked as if this is a joke to him.

"Yes."

"You're getting us some strangers to be our wives and what's more now? Different races?" Xiao Lang asked.

"Aunt Yelen, don't even tell me you got us some Indians or Arabians or Africans or some Malays or some Mongolians or Brazilians or even Europeans?" Eriol asked sarcastically as Xiao Lang and Meilin just laughed.

"Haven't I taught three of you especially Eriol about not discriminating? And guess what?"

"What? More surprises? And why Meilin doesn't get married off too?" Both asked at the same time.

"Hey, don't count me in! I don't like that plan at all!" Meilin shouted.

"Well… SO DO US! BUT WE DON'T EVEN HAVE A DAMN CHOICE!" Both yelled at Meilin.

"You two are going to watch your mouth now!" The lady said.

"Yes." They reluctantly said.

"Better and I'm going to have a meeting now. Both of you either gets back to the headquarters or to the hotel now. And make sure you two fetch your soon-to-be wives! Xiao Lang, I don't care how you deal it cause you're not marrying your fiancée and that's final!" Yelen said as she walked out from the house. Both of them sighed and dropped on the couch.

"Bad day isn't it? How about let me go fetch your soon-to-be wives?"

"You will do that for us, won't you?" Both of them asked happily.

"Yar why not? Anything to do to help my cousins…" Meilin said.

"You're the best, Meilin! I'm treating you for dinner tonight." Both said at the same time. Meilin just laughed.

"Well I don't mind fetching them but the dinner… are you sure aunt Yelen would let you both escape from having dinner with your soon-to-be wives? And I'm not going to get myself into trouble just because I'm going for dinner with both of you. So, dinner is going to be someday/"

"Meilin! Don't even start to say that. It's just chills me out when I heard those four words." Eriol said as he threw a cushion to Meilin.

"Like hell it is! I don't even know how I am going to tell Felicia about it." Xiao Lang groaned when he flashbacked what his mother has just told him.

"Yar and the reason why I helped both of you help is to keep me from getting aunt's list to marry me off." Meilin murmured silently.

"Hey, to tell you both… on the either day in the hotel… I heard aunt Yelen talking on the phone mentioning two guests from Africa is coming in this week. So, I think… that maybe the two guests are your soon-to-be wives." Meilin joked in a serious tone and she began to wonder if her cousins will really fall for that.

Xiao Lang and Eriol looked at each other and frowned as they said to each other, "God… we have just found out that we have African wives…" Deep inside Meilin, she silently laughed. She did it. She really did scare both of them.

xox

Later in the office…

"Hey Felicia." Xiao Lang greeted her before he walked into his room.

"Hi dear. Today we have quite a tight schedule. First, you will have to attend a meeting at 2p.m. Then you will have to go to WKT Holdings for a meeting too. And then at 4.30p.m., you will have to get back here to have another meeting with Mr. James and later, you will have to go for a lunch with me and-" Felicia was busy telling Xiao Lang what he should do today while Xiao Lang hanged his coat on the coat rack.

"Felicia, I've got something important to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Mum… she… she has just…" Xiao Lang doesn't know how he should say that.

"Just what?"

"She got me a wife…"

"And I'm supposed to marry that stranger in two months time." Xiao Lang sadly continued.

"But I thought we were engaged." Felicia said as tears were formed around her eyes.

"I told her about it and she said she doesn't care. She wants that stranger to be my wife… because of some stupid company that she wants to merge together with…" Xiao Lang sighed.

"…so I guess we should break up, Felicia." Xiao Lang continued.

"Xiao Lang, no… please don't break up with me. We'll come up with a way." Felicia stated.

"Felicia… I don't know any other way…"

"So, any documents for me to sign?" Xiao Lang asked as he tried to break the intense tension going on in the room. Felicia nodded as she silently got out from Xiao Lang's room to her desk.

Then she walked in with some files on her hand and handed it to Xiao Lang. After Xiao Lang signed all the documents, Felicia silently walked out from the room. After the door was completely closed, Xiao Lang sighed.

_Just why does it happen to me? It's 21st century and things like this still happen?_


	2. Chapter 2

Author: I didn't really mean on putting them with Africans I'm so, so sorry if I'm thousand times rude cause I'll apologize ten thousand times. It's just that sometimes, people do discriminate whether they are different races, different status, everything and they just compare and compare and compare! So, that's why I put real life stuffs in the story. And once again I don't own CCS but the storyline and other added characters, I owned them.

Alright, here's Chapter 2…

Chapter 2: First meet…

xox

At the airport…

"So, where are they?" Meilin silently asked herself as she walked around the airport. Thinking back how her cousins reacted when they heard they're marrying two Africans, she finally found their soon-to-be wives. Having a photograph of their soon-to-be wives really helped out in searching for them in arrival hall.

"Daidouji Tomoyo and Kinomoto Sakura?" Meilin asked at two girls who have just got out with their luggage beside them.

"Yes we are, miss. What is it?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm Meilin. My aunt has given me a responsibility to take care both of you while you're here."

"Hello Meilin-san. Nice to meet you." Both of them said at the same time.

"Nice to meet both of you. I'm 22 and both of you are?"

"Same like you. 22."

"Good. At least we have something in common. Come with me now, the chauffeur is waiting for us." Both of them nodded.

"And tonight, you both will have dinner with us."

"Must we?" Tomoyo and Sakura asked.

"Shouldn't you both? I mean, you both should be introduced to your soon-to-be husbands, right?" Sakura and Tomoyo slightly trembled hearing those four words.

"Hey don't react like that. You should see how your soon-to-be husbands reacted when I jokingly said that their soon-to-be wives are Africans. Sorry about that. I just want to see their reactions."

"That O.K. So how did they react?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, they looked at each other and frowned saying 'God… we have just found out that we have African wives.' Actually you should see how they look which is much more interesting."

"Both of them are quite mean. They should discriminate or react like that." Tomoyo said.

"Well, can't blame them on that. It's their own opinion and what do you think if you are getting married to someone that you barely even know and different race than you are?"

"Points taken. So… where are we going now?" Sakura asked as she gave her luggage and Tomoyo's one to the chauffeur before entering the car.

"To your house. Aunt has asked me to get a house for both of you so, don't worry about not having a place to live." They nodded.

"And Meilin-san, can you please don't mention anything to me about our 'soon-to-be husbands'? You can tell Tomoyo about it but please not to me. All I know is that I'm getting married to some strangers in two months time." Sakura said. Although she agreed to get married to some stranger, she just couldn't stand it. She sort of wonder how long can she ever take it. It seems like Tomoyo is more interested in the arranged marriage after one night Sonomi explained everything to her.

"Sure if that's what you both want." Meilin said before instructing the chauffeur to drive to Sakura's and Tomoyo's house.

xox

Later that evening at Li's residence…

"So… both of you are Daidouji Tomoyo and Kinomoto Sakura?" The lady, Xiao Lang's mother who's also known as Yelen asked.

"Yes. I'm Sakura and she's Tomoyo. We're glad to see you." Sakura said.

"Meilin, where are the two of them?"

"Well aunt… um… mind if I say it that I highly doubt if they really want to have dinner with us tonight." Meilin answered.

Yelen turned to Sakura and Tomoyo before she spoke a word.

"I'm sorry. I guess they're busy…"

"That's O.K. Umm…We're not trying to be rude… but can we sort of… go home?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded.

"But…"

"Aunt, just let them go."

"Alright then, you both may go home now but the next time I want both of you to have dinner with us, alright?"

"Yes, Yelen-san." Sakura and Tomoyo said as they walked away leaving Yelen and Meilin.

After both of them were out of sight, Yelen was quite furious with Xiao Lang and Eriol's behavior.

"Meilin. You are going to make sure that those two are going to see me FIRST when they get back home later. They are VERY, VERY rude today." Meilin nodded as they two walked into the dining hall.

xox

Later that night…

"I know that you both don't want to marry those two girls but you must marry them. And they were here to know you both and vice versa well. So because you both were not here, they went back home before having dinner. So, have you realized how rude and impolite you both were today? " Yelen asked as the two of them stood in front of her in her office.

"Well, that happens only because you find us some wives!" Xiao Lang shouted.

"Xiao Lang! You are not going to shout in front of your own mother or else you are going to disowned from this family!"

"Fine! Disown me then! I never want to marry that African stranger!" Xiao Lang shouted as he furiously walked out from the room.

"Um… I'll go check him out." Eriol said as he quietly walked out from the room too leaving Meilin and Yelen alone.

"Guess… I'm out of here too." Meilin said.

"Hold it, young lady. I believe you own me an explanation."

"Err… actually… I just want to spice things up." Meilin happily said as Yelen raise her eyebrow.

"Spice things up? You sure have done more than spicing things up, dear."

"Alright, I'll tell them back that they're not marrying some Africans."

"That's O.K. You don't have to tell them anymore. I want to teach them a lesson that they'll never forget."

"And remember Meilin… don't even tell them who their _REAL_ soon-to-be wives are."

xox

The next day…

"Good morning, Meilin-san. What brought you here?" Tomoyo asked.

"Good morning. Mind if I call you Tomoyo?"

"Anything will be fine."

"Good. So Tomoyo, are you ready for today?"

"Huh!"

"Well, I'm bringing you and Sakura going around the city today."

"Um… Meilin-san, would you mind helping me to wake Sakura up while I'll go and take a shower?"

"Sure. I'm think waking Sakura up isn't really a hard thing. Go take your shower quickly and mind you that I'm bringing you both back home quite late today." Tomoyo nodded.

"Sakura's room is that one and just to mind you… do be careful." Tomoyo said as she walked into the bathroom leaving a puzzled Meilin. Meilin knocked on the door and hearing no reply, she walked in. Seeing Sakura still under her comforter and sleeping, she walked near her and slightly pushed her.

"Sakura, you have to wake up now or else you'll miss today's fun."

"Moyo… onegai… let me sleep…" Sakura murmured. Meilin smiled hearing what Sakura said, not really understands Japanese, Meilin thought Sakura was asking her to let her sleep.

"Sakura…I'm not Tomoyo. So, better wake up now."

"Touya, don't wake me up now."

"Sakura… I'm not Touya or whoever you said is that. I'm Meilin and I warn you now that if you don't wake up in five minutes… you'll be very sorry."

"Blah…blah…blah…" Sakura babbled making Meilin giggled.

5 minutes later…

"Alright. Since Sakura doesn't want to wake up, I guess I'll have to do this." Meilin said softly to herself as she rubbed her hands together and cracked her knuckles. Meilin pulled Sakura's comforter aside and bent down slightly.

Meilin cleared her throat and just after she did that, she tickled Sakura's waist. Sakura didn't really react first till Meilin started to tickle Sakura's stomach and instantly Sakura jolted up and 'accidentally' gave Meilin a kick. Meilin fell down on the floor hitting her back.

"Touya! It's rude of you tickling me while I'm still asleep." Sakura babbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Sa-Sa-kura… I-I'm… n-no-t… To-Tou-Ya…!" Meilin shouted as she got up while rubbing her back.

"Meilin-san. When did you get in here? Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! Really! I didn't! I thought I was still in Japan so I thought you are my brother! He's really irritating to me and he always tickles me when I'm asleep so I always give him a kick or a punch when he tickles me! It sort of a 'reward'! I'm. So. So. Sorry, Meilin-san!" Sakura was talking so fast as she continuously bows and bow. Meilin giggled as she looked at her new friend. She thought it might be fun to have a Japanese friend and indeed it is fun to have one.

"It's O.K. Sakura. But please… never kick someone you don't know when you can't see them."

"Alright. I'm so sorry, Meilin. I'll promise you not to kick anyone if I can't see them."

"And mind you that you sure have one strong kick."

"He-he…" Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Alright what happened just now!" Tomoyo burst into the room with a towel around her.

"Nothing happen. And now I know why you said do be careful to me." Meilin said. Tomoyo smiled as she guessed she knows what has just happened.

"Um… so, I'll go and change now and Sakura, go and take a shower now. Meilin is bringing us around the city today."

"Oh so… he-he… I'll go get myself ready now." Sakura said as she got out from her bed.

"I'll help you to fix your bed so, don't waste any time now." Meilin said. Sakura nodded as she walked out from her room together with Tomoyo.

15 minutes later…

"Alright. Let's go now!" Meilin said as she started her car. Today, Meilin will drive the car and no chauffeur will be with them.

"So Meilin-san… where are we going now?"

"Well, you both are going to have breakfast, aren't you both?"

"Well, we can just get some fast food." Sakura suggested.

"No fast food, Sakura." Tomoyo said as she slightly give a knock on her head.

"Alright then, we will head to one of aunt's restaurant."

"Your aunt owns restaurant too?" Tomoyo asked, wondering if Yelen owns anymore other than the company and the hotel.

"Yes. Not just one. Plenty! And she owns two cruise ships and cargo ships and planes too. Come on. There's this place that I have just thought that will be good but it takes about half an hour from here so do you mind getting still hungry for another half an hour?"

"It's O.K. We are here now for two months and we have quite plenty of time."

"Alright. Next destination, Tai's Restaurant!"

xox

After having breakfast, Meilin drove them back to the city.

"Where are we heading next?"

"We'll go to the hotel."

"Why would you want to bring us to the hotel?"

"Well, I'm bringing you both over to check the view out and during the night, we'll come again. The view of the city during the night is very beautiful. Furthermore, aunt wants to see you both." Both shook their heads as in they understand the reason Meilin told. They have no idea about anything in Hong Kong. Not even a single thing.

"Alright."

"So, have you both decided how you both want to spend two months here?"

"Well, I'm not so sure but I'm going to look for a part-time job. But it's going to be quite hard since I work as a art director and I don't know if anyone would hire me for just two months. I can't just be here for two months with just spending money everyday, right?" Tomoyo asked.

"What about you, Sakura?" Meilin asked while she concentrated on the road.

"Well… I'm not sure what I want to do but I'm going for trekking next week."

"You're going for trekking next week?"

"Yes. I'm a photographer for a magazine company."

"So, what kind of photos you take?"

"Wild flowers and people but I quitted my job recently."

"Why?"

"To come here, Meilin-san…"

"…even if that's not just exactly the reason." she softly added.

"I'm so silly to ask that question. Hey, I know just a place for you to take pictures of people."

"Alright, bring me there later. I got my camera with me all the time."

"Good. Here we are. The Axis Hotel." Meilin said as she got out from the car. Sakura and Tomoyo got out from Meilin's car and walked with Meilin entering the building.

"Meilin-san, why are they doing like this?" Tomoyo asked as she was quite surprised to see the hotel staffs bowed and greeted her.

"Well, the close relatives of the Li's help aunt Yelen to run the business and apparently, me and my cousins help aunt runs the hotel and cruise ships. well, we are sort more into the tourism thing."

"Interesting job."

"Alright, let's get in the lift now." Meilin said as she walked together with Tomoyo and Sakura into the lift. A while later, they reached the top floor which is the 38th floor where Yelen's office, Eriol's and Xiao Lang's office and Meilin's office with one of Yelen's daughter, Shiefa's office and Yelen's brother in-law, Tong's office are on that floor together with their secretary.

"Want to meet your four words someday?" Meilin asked when she brought them into her office.

"No way!" Sakura immediately replied her as soon as she heard her saying 'four words'.

"Meilin-san, don't mention about them to her. So, where's Yelen-san?" Tomoyo said.

"She's having a meeting. She'll be done soon."

"So, who exactly are we marrying with?" Tomoyo asked which made Sakura rolled her eyes and trying to run away from listening from that topic.

"Hey Sakura, don't glare at me. You know that you still have to know, right?"

"Well, my cool cousins. Aunt always helps all my cousins to held out wedding ceremonies so don't be surprise when you are part of our family, you'll be shocked when you see our relatives. There are at least 25 cousins and right now, I'm an aunt to 9 kids. The oldest one is 16 and the youngest one is 3 this year. Twins, triplets and even quadruplets runs in our family. So, our family tree is sort of big."

"Big indeed, Meilin-san." Tomoyo said.

"Well, actually I didn't want to tell you Sakura but you are marrying to my cousin who's 34 this year and as for you Tomoyo, aunt told me that you're marrying my cousin who's 30 this year." Meilin said in a serious tone. She thought that since Xiao Lang and Eriol was tricked that their soon-to-be wives are Africans and Aunt Yelen told her not to tell the truth to Xiao Lang and Eriol, she thought it might be fun if she trick Sakura and Tomoyo that their soon-to-be husbands are way older than them.

"Meilin-san-"

"Sakura, Tomoyo… can you please for goodness stop calling me Meilin-san, it's just making me sound so old. Call me Meilin. Sounds much younger." Meilin smiled after saying that.

"Yes um… Meilin." Both were a little amused with Meilin.

"And please Meilin, don't tell me anymore about those four words, please." Sakura said.

"Alright stop with me telling you both about my family… how's the view of the city from my office?"

"Great! Very, very beautiful. Mind if I take pictures from here?"

"That was the reason I brought you here. Anyway, help yourself in my room before we meet aunt. I need to do something." Tomoyo nodded as she helped herself by reading some magazine. Thank goodness the magazines are in English or else… Then, Meilin asked her secretary to get some tea for Sakura and Tomoyo. A while later her secretary, Yun brought in tea for them. And when she got out from Meilin's office, an angry Xiao Lang bust into Meilin's room without knocking the door.

"What the-?" Meilin was shocked and so were Sakura and Tomoyo who were standing at a corner. They were surprised why a person would show up in someone's office just like that.

"Meilin! What happened?" Xiao Lang shouted as he threw a file onto Meilin's table. Meilin opened the file and saw a letter from a law firm and began to read the letter thoroughly.

"That old hypocrite geezer who doesn't even know how to run a company!" Meilin said to herself.

"Meilin… don't give names to that donkey." Xiao Lang said as he didn't hear Sakura giggled softly.

"I was telling the truth and I don't mind saying that in public. First, he really doesn't know how to deal and run his company. All he did was just relying on his subordinates and just pretend that agrees in every our plan. Second, we shouldn't have that old geezer to cooperate with us! And third, he's just going to waste our money and time! And now, that hypocrite has just sent us a letter to tell us that if we don't finish that project in two months, we are going to get sue! That old geezer is going to get a piece of me when I see him the next time!"

"So this has nothing to do with you?" Xiao Lang asked as he took the file back. Meilin put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"After so long I'm telling you how USELESS that geezer was… does every problems is my business?"

"Well… isn't it?" Xiao Lang asked as he raised his eyebrow. Tomoyo and Sakura giggled. Apparently Xiao Lang has finally realized that Meilin has some guests and he has just showed the guests some bad way of entering someone's office. He just stood there like a stone as he silently cursed himself since he thought Meilin's guest might be one of their clients.

"Xiao Lang… you have just realized that I do have guests here, right?" Xiao Lang said nothing and showed no expression as he just got himself out from Meilin's office. Xiao Lang made sure he really closed the door and cursed himself again.

"That person…" Meilin said pointing to the door.

"He's one of my cousins."

"I know." Sakura said.

"He has the same anger like you and you said his name out just now and I saw him nameplate on the door just now. And you said your relatives helps to run this hotel so I guest he's one of your relative." Meilin stared at her with a little amused by her.

"You don't really have to explain to me. Well, let me call aunt's secretary now." Sakura and Tomoyo nodded. Meilin picked up her phone and pressed some number.

"Rebecca, has my aunt finish her meeting?" Meilin asked in Cantonese. Sakura and Tomoyo had no idea what Meilin was talking about since they're bilingual in Japanese and English. (Since they are in Hong Kong now, most Hong Kong's residences speaks Cantonese all the time)

"Yes, Miss Meilin. Mrs. Yelen has just finished her meeting. Do you wish to talk to her?"

"Yes. Please tell aunt that I brought two people who she wished to meet."

"Yes. Please wait for a while. I'll give you a call back later."

"Alright." Meilin put down the phone and turned to Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Aunt has just finished her meeting. We will be able to see her later." Sakura and Tomoyo nodded and then, Meilin's phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Miss Meilin, you may enter Mrs. Yelen's office now."

"Alright." Meilin put down the phone and walked out from her office. Tomoyo and Sakura were walking together with Meilin and saw Eriol who was walking with his secretary, talking about something towards them.

"Eriol, I need to talk to you later." Meilin said and Eriol just nodded without looking at her. As Eriol was walking, passing Tomoyo, he stopped as if something in his head has just shouted at him to stop walking and turn around. He did exactly what his conscience has asked him to do. He turned around and the only thing he saw was… nothing…

"Mr. Eriol. Mr. Eriol." His secretary called him, wondering what happened.

"Ah yes. What is it, Kim-Eun?"

"I was wondering why you would stop walking all of sudden."

"Oh… there's nothing. Come on now. I need you to help me with something."

Author: How's that? I know it's not really that interesting but I hope it's a little good although it's not that good. Anyway, I'm crapping to myself. So, just review and review! And I thank the ONLY anonymous reader who did review. Domo arigatou! And may God bless you in everything!


	3. Chapter 3

Author: THANK YOU SO MUCH, PEOPLE! I'm happy that they are actually people who are reading my stories and even though there aren't many reviews like other authors but I appreciate damn hell lot of it! Thank you! Here's Chapter 3 and actually, about the headquarter and the hotel and other business run by Yelen and others are actually all going to Xiao Lang, the heir of all these things. The headquarter is actually where Xiao Lang works all the time. He has two offices which is one in the headquarter and the other one is in the hotel. He works 3 days respectively in each place and the headquarter is actually where the logistic department, development department, finance department and so on while in the hotel, he mainly do hotel projects like getting the hotel run better, planning on building another hotel in some countries and so on so forth. Before I forget is that he works Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday in the headquarters while Thursday, Friday, and Saturday in the hotel and Eriol has the same working time like him.

And the places that I'm using in this story, well… some are real while some are fake. But right now, this coming chapter is real and the hotel name is a total fake one as I have check in the Hong Kong's map that there is NO such hotel there. TT

Chapter 3: Something Meilin has expecting…

"Come in."

Meilin opened the door and walked in together with Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Hi aunt." Meilin said as she withdrew a chair out and sat on it.

"Good morning, Yelen-san."

"Hello. So, where did you three went today?"

"Well, Meilin brought us to Tai's restaurant and then we came here straight." Tomoyo said.

"Have you two met your soon-to-be husbands?" Sakura winced when she heard the four words. After having a big idea that she's marrying someone that she doesn't know, she thought nothing else. She doesn't want to know who she's marrying with and she doesn't want to know anything about her future husband. Though she knows that it's totally opposes her first idea as she thought of starting a new life, things just seems unchangeable. And of course the only thing she thought was right is that helping her father and Aunt Sonomi.

"No." Tomoyo replied for herself and in behalf of Sakura.

"Want me to ask them to come here?" Yelen asked.

"It's alright. You don't have to do that. We'll see them someday and even if we don't, we will see them on that important day." Sakura said immediately as she goes on finishing her sentence softly after Yelen finished her question.

"Well, anything to make you feel better. Meilin, have Xiao Lang told you about Chan- that letter?"

"Yes he did and he just bust into my office."

"So, the project… how is it now?"

"Well, we bought a place for it and the landscape architects and architects were working together now to come up with some themes for the resort. But they have yet to come up with an idea."

"Alright then, have the project done soon and Meilin, where are you bringing two of them now?"

"To the Peak."

"Do you mean the peak of the highest mountain in Hong Kong?" Sakura asked. Meilin and Yelen looked at one another, pretty amused while Tomoyo was pretty sure that Sakura has just given her a 'did I say something wrong?' look.

Tomoyo shrugged and Meilin looked back at Sakura before answering her.

"Silly, the Peak that I had just said is just a place that you need to take a tram and only tram you need to get there. It's a good place to see Hong Kong at night and there's a wax museum there with those wax figures of famous people."

"Really? As far as I know, our country we don't have that. We know that in America, there are wax museums too. This is good." Tomoyo said.

"BUT… don't you think t-that it'll be a little s-sca..r-ry? I mean… that… t-they will look alike and it's kind..k-kind of creepy. I mean those famous people who had d-died and t-their wax figure is t-there and y-y-ou are go-goi-ng to take photos w-with th-them." Sakura said.

"Well, if you don't like that, I'll bring you to Jade Street in Kowloon."

"Kowloon? Jade Street? Meilin, I'm blur."

"Yes. Kowloon. I highly doubt either of you knows Hong Kong DO exists in the world. Come on now, I'll show you what Kowloon like in Hong Kong is. Come on now, let's go now." Meilin said as she got out and said goodbyes to her aunt. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other before walking out too.

Later in Kowloon…

"This is part of Kowloon." Meilin said.

"So Meilin, why are we here? And what Kowloon means?"

"Well, Kowloon in Cantonese means nine dragons and it's just like a part of Hong Kong. And we are actually going to the Canton Road as the Jade Street is there. But first, I'm telling you that we are in Jordan Street." Both said anything. They haven't got any idea where exactly were they even though Meilin had explained to them. They started following Meilin and boy, they took 30 minutes to walk to Jade Street.

"Here we are. Jade Street. Need I say anymore about it?" Meilin asked and of course, Sakura and Tomoyo won't have anytime to answer her as they walked to stalls by stalls. And every stallholder was trying to get every people passed by to buy their jades.

"Um... how much is that?" Sakura asked as she pointed to a jade pendant. It's not really big but long as it's about three millimeter think and five centimeter long and estimated about a centimeter wide. The jade pendant wasn't like any other jade color. Not dark at all as it seems to be white and a little green if it's viewed at a certain angle. That wasn't the part which Sakura thought was interesting. It was the carving on that jade piece that she thought was captivating. Real fine carvings of peonies and sakura flowers were on that piece of pendant and that's not all, if the pendant was observed clearly, two pair of butterflies can be seen at the corner a peony and sakura.

"This one?" A lady in her early 40's asked.

"Yes. How much would it cost?"

"600 dollar."

"What!" Sakura was dumbfounded with the price the lady said.

"Yes, yes, 600 dollar. Not cheap. Good carving. That's why it's expensive."

"Can you sell it cheaper? I have only 400 dollar only with me." Sakura started bargaining as what Meilin taught her earlier.

"No. No. 600 dollar." Sakura wasn't really happy. She really likes that pendant and if only she has another 200 dollar. Looking back at the pendant and even reluctantly said goodbye to the pendant, she sigh as she walked to Tomoyo and Meilin who were busy picking some things they like.

"So did you get anything?" Meilin asked.

"Mmhmm…" Sakura replied and Meilin looked at her.

"I don't get it, Sakura. Is it you get something or you got nothing?"

"Nope. I got none. But maybe I'll get something later." Sakura sighed.

"Now that… I do get that meaning." Meilin and Tomoyo handed the selected things they have chosen and paid. They walked to another stall nearby and Sakura stopped just to see that a bracelet that actually had the same design she saw with the pendant she wanted to buy earlier. Immediately Sakura asked the price of it and once again, she was disappointed. The bracelet needs her to get another 100 dollar out. Reluctantly she gave up buying the bracelet. As for Tomoyo and Meilin…

"Hey, does this looks nice on me?" Meilin asked as she put a pair of earrings with small jade stones on her ears.

"Perfect and in fact how many stalls here sells jade?"

"Tomoyo, practically… the whole Jade Street stallholders are selling jades. The jades are either sell in the big stone itself or in the form of these or others." Meilin answered as she holds up some bracelets.

"Oh… Well, I'm buying this." Tomoyo said as she took a brooch that shaped like a small dragonfly with small jade green stones on its body and two small amethyst stones as the dragonfly's eyes. After a while, they have decided to go for lunch.

"So, did you buy anything?" Meilin asked Sakura.

"None."

"None! Did you bargain with them?" Meilin stopped walking and turned to her. Sakura nodded.

"Then why?" Tomoyo asked too.

"I didn't bring enough cash." Sakura said dumbly.

"Well, that's a stupid excuse. You could borrow from me. Now, let's go to stall where you want to buy what you want and please, don't say anything Sakura. Don't feel bad in borrowing cause I know that you'll pay me right?" Meilin asked. Sakura smiled.

"Thanks Meilin. I own you one."

"I know that way back before you were born and now let's get your stuff." Sakura nodded as she brought the two of them to the first stall where she saw the pendant. The lady was there standing.

"Excuse me, can you show me the same pendant I saw earlier?" The lady smile while shaking her head at the same time. Sakura look at Meilin with 'what is going on' look at Meilin after the lady stood there.

Meilin shrugged and asked in Cantonese, "Can you show her the pendant she saw just now?"

The lady replied back in Cantonese, "I know what she wants to see but a young man came earlier and bought it. I don't know how to say it in English so I shook my head." Meilin was quite amused with the answer she got before telling it to Sakura. Sakura got what Meilin said and walked to the stall she saw the bracelet with the same design. And she couldn't believe it as if someone purposely bought everything she wanted.

"It's alright Meilin. Let's go for lunch now."

"If I know who's behind all these, that person is so dead!" Meilin was quite angry for two reasons. One of it was because that Sakura couldn't get a thing she wants after a few hours here and the second reason was she was angry at the person who made her walked with Sakura and Tomoyo so much for nothing.

"Alright then, I'll call Eriol now." Tomoyo and Sakura looked at her as they wonder why she would want to call Eriol for.

"Um... just don't look at me like that. I'm calling him to ask Xiao Lang together to have lunch with us."

"Why would you do that?" Sakura asked.

"Well, just want you both to know my cousins." Meilin smirked.

"I'm not interested but I doubt if she's not." Tomoyo rolled her eyes after hearing what Sakura said. Right now, Tomoyo doesn't really seemed much bothered by the wedding plan as she finally thought that maybe the person she's marrying to is some worthy guy and thinking of for the sake of helping her mum and Uncle Fujitaka really made her completely what Sakura told her in the plane that she's out of her mind in just two days.

"Whatever, I've made up my mind and I bet you both will really have fun."

"Yar sure." As she silently added 'whatever' in her mind.

_I know that you will have a goodtime with my cousins. I know you will. Trust me Sakura._

"Eriol?" Meilin said when she walked to the car park and thought if she saw Xiao Lang's car. But maybe not she thought again.

"Yes Meilin, what the heck do you want to talk with me?"

"What are you doing now?"

"Reading my documents! What do you want? Lunch?"

"Smart. Yes, lunch with you. Call Xiao Lang along and where is he?"

"I think in Kowloon with Kevin for a meeting. Why?"

"Should have known that by now. Has he finished his meeting with Kevin?"

"I guess so by now. Why don't you give him a call?" Eriol asked as he looked at his watch.

"Yar yar. So… lunch at?" Meilin asked as she got into her car with Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Why don't we just have it in our hotel? I have a lot to do later."

"Alright, anything."

"So where are you now?" Eriol asked as he looked through some documents.

"Kowloon and actually I think I saw Xiao Lang's car just now. And what is he doing here in Jade Street?" Meilin asked in Cantonese.

xox


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Does anymore read this story or what? Cause it's so sad to write and no one reads it and I'm just going to delete all my stories especially my Ice 4 cause it's so sickly sad that people hit it but not reading it. But anyway, I thanked the THREE SO GOOD for at least they did review which I'm proudly to put their names here…

THANK YOU SO MUCH ANYWAY TO…

uriko (the anonymous reviewer)

mama (the anonymous reviewer) n

TeDDieZ.

I hope you're still reading but if not, then it's alright…

I'm getting used to it with no on reviewing…

Chapter 4: Finally, he gets to see what he has just missed! And… it just happened…

Later in Axis's lobby…

Eriol was patiently waiting as he is sipping his coffee while reading a magazine. Xiao Lang was sitting next to Eriol with Kevin who had decided to join in for a lunch.

"Eriol, can you tell me who are we waiting for? You know that we have been sitting here for some time and I never like waiting for someone. It's supposed to be vice versa."

"Patience cuz. We're only waiting for Meilin besides your mother has also asked us to wait for our soon-to-be wives too. So… be patience… though I don't like the idea of that too…" Kevin who was drinking his coffee looked up smiling as he thought Xiao Lang is finally getting married to Felicia and so is Eriol with some girl of his.

"Woah, Eriol's finally getting married. So Xiao Lang, you have finally decided to marry Felicia? Finally! I kinda missed her since she last came to US. So, where is she anyway?" Kevin asked.

"Here." Felicia said as she walked near the three of them and before Eriol and Xiao Lang could say anything. Xiao Lang wished what Kevin said about him will happen but sadly, no.

"Hi. How's dad?" Felicia asked as both of them hugged each other.

"Pretty fine. He just got back from Mexico with Uncle Ronald. They're heading England this time."

"Really? I miss dad so much!" Felicia said as she sat next to Xiao Lang. Xiao Lang smiled hearing that as he wrapped his hands around Felicia's waist.

"We'll fly to England to visit your dad if that's makes you happy." Syaoran stated.

"Great!" But not for long…

"Xiao Lang… you know that your mum will not let you to do that, right?"

"Ah! I don't care. Felicia has given a good idea yesterday after mum has blasted me up last night. I'm going to marry the African she wanted for me and I'll divorce her in half a year since it's the fastest time I can file for a divorce." And that certainly made Felicia smiled once more.

"Alright, I don't get it. Xiao Lang, you are not marrying my sister, are you? And Eriol, you and Xiao Lang are going to marry Africans!" Eriol and Xiao Lang immediately glared at Kevin.

"Heck Kevin! Shut the fuck up! You want this whole hotel to know that we are going to marry Africans? And-" Felicia chucked and Kevin kept quiet as they heard what Xiao Lang and Eriol chorused together being interrupted by Yelen.

"Xiao Lang! I expect you and Eriol in your best manners!" Yelen said as Meilin and Sakura with Tomoyo walked near them. (I assured you that Sakura and Tomoyo heard nothing from their conversation) Xiao Lang looked up and saw Sakura and Tomoyo which he still presumed that they are the Meilin's guests or friends. Xiao Lang nodded.

"Your soon-to-be wives are not coming today." Yelen said and Sakura with Tomoyo were wondering what Yelen said.

"Yar yar. I don't even care about it." Xiao Lang said back.

"And Meilin, who are they actually? They're not from any companies, right?" he continued when Meilin with her friends sat opposite them. He was wishing Meilin's answer is the same as what he was expecting. Enough of embarrassment already he thought.

"They are not from any companies. They are my friends from Japan which means you should make sure the next you get into my office, you should knock before entering. Anyway, Sakura, Tomoyo… these two are my cousins Xiao Lang and Eriol. And Eriol, Xiao Lang, meet Sakura and Tomoyo. They came here earlier." Meilin introduced as she pointed at them.

"So, what exactly are they doing here?" Eriol asked.

"They are here to get married to be part of our family." Yelen answered for Meilin knowing that Meilin will not know the whether to used the actual answer or the fake one. Eriol and Xiao Lang looked at each other and Felicia with Kevin was surprised hearing that.

"And who are they marrying?" Xiao Lang asked curiously.

"Your cousins as you should know." Xiao Lang and Eriol nodded slightly not noticeable.

"Hi. I'm Eriol Hiraigizawa. Nice meeting you." Eriol said as he shook his hands with Tomoyo. He had realized that she was the one that his conscience has shouted him to stop walking and turned to see. Tomoyo smiled to him. Eriol could have die without any regrets when he saw Tomoyo's smile. He could say that her smile is so perfect and the moment his eyes landed on Tomoyo's lips. What was holding him back from pressing his lips upon those perfect luscious pink lips? Tomoyo actually felt almost the same except that she was eyeing on his lips but his body. From what she has observed on Eriol's body, she could presume that he worked out a lot. Thinking what she has just thought was wrong, she shook it off from her head and the same goes to Eriol.

"Um… Tomoyo, Eriol. I think you both can release each others hands now." Meilin said but in her mind… she was up to something. How anyone could resist her cousins especially her two favorite ones? And how anyone could resist her two new Japanese friends and she could see Kevin is dying to shake his hands with Tomoyo. Tomoyo and Eriol quickly released each others hand and didn't they realize that their hands are slightly in red.

"Nice meeting both of you." Xiao Lang said casually as he eyed on Sakura. In his mind, Sakura was a beautiful girl with amazing waist length auburn hair that was completely natural. She had the amazing emerald green eyes which Xiao Lang always wanted to see. She had a perfect body with the right curves where they are supposed to be. And boy, with that he looked at Felicia. It's true that he shouldn't compare some Meilin's friends with his own girlfriend but Sakura's body was way better than Felicia and he didn't want to think about that. Felicia is good but to him, Sakura was better.

Sakura nodded as he looked at Xiao Lang. She felt that he's like a strong magnet that really attracts her attention but somehow she knows that Xiao Lang isn't supposed to be the person you should be messing with. He as Sakura thought as a feeling of being mean and cold when you are near him especially the way he looked at people and that scares her. Nevertheless, it is true and for real that he was handsome with his messy chocolate brown hair and his stunning amber eyes. His entire demeanor was slightly different from the man right opposite him and Eriol or any other man she knew in her life, his whole bearing was... cold and mysterious. Yet, no matter how much he appealed to her, he still leave a scary mark on her.

"Alright. Sakura, Tomoyo. This is Xiao Lang's fiancée and secretary, Felicia and her brother, Kevin." Yelen said before Sakura and Tomoyo greeted them. Felicia and Kevin did the same before Meilin voiced out that she was hungry.

"Alright now, I would like to talk to Xiao Lang and Eriol personally so, would five of you wait in the café for a while?" They nodded as they left that place. Yelen turned and faced Eriol and Xiao Lang.

"Xiao Lang, I expect you to be more careful with your words and Eriol, Fong will be coming in 40 minutes and the bad news I have is he's going to ask for the proposal when he arrives."

"What? He's coming here now in 40 minutes? Aunt Yelen, why didn't you tell me earlier? I haven't even prepared the whole proposal and he's coming in 40 minutes! You gotta be kidding me, man!" Yelen looked at Eriol.

"You should have done that last Thursday. What were you doing for this whole week?"

"Well, you should realize that you sent Xiao Chen back to the headquarters and all his projects are all under me now. Did you think that I'm a 24/7 robot doing 2 people works which I had already 3 projects for myself and Xiao Chen had 2 projects which I had now altogether 5 projects and that damn Xiao Lang is only doing that donkey's project and Mr. James's one. Hell, I'm not a robot!"

"Eriol, shut the fuck up and stop complaining! My projects are worst than yours especially the bloody due date of the projects."

"And stop making mum to hand over some of yours to me…" he whispered right to Eriol. Eriol smirked before answering him back.

_I knew you are up to that, Xiao Lang… Sometimes, I think you're good for nothing…_

"You know Xiao Lang… that's what I wanted her to do right now." Xiao Lang turned and looked at him.

"You cruel man treating your cousin like this! I truly despise this kind of man." Xiao Lang said in a joking tone. Eriol laughed as he put his hand on Xiao Lang's shoulder.

"Count me in and now, you are going to help me with Fong's proposal!" They left a stunned, unspoken and confused Yelen standing right there who was wondering what has just happened.

"And oh… please tell Felicia and others that we can't join them for lunch." Xiao Lang said to Yelen as they walked to the elevator. Yelen nodded as she walked to the café. The moment she reached the café, Felicia walked up to her. Looking behind her wondering why Xiao Lang isn't with her, she asked politely, "Mrs. Yelen, would you please tell me where Xiao Lang is?" Felicia is a little upset with Yelen because of her not wanting her to marry Xiao Lang but that African stranger.

"I'm sorry to say that he and Eriol will not be joining you for lunch. He has to help Eriol with Fong's proposal since Fong is coming soon. Please tell others for me. I have to go now to the HQ, enjoy your lunch." Felicia nodded as she looked on Yelen walking away. Felicia walked back to where Sakura and Tomoyo with Meilin were. As for Kevin, he went away as he received an important call so he had to leave.

"So where are the two of them?" Meilin asked while she sipped her coffee.

"Mrs. Yelen said that Xiao Lang and Eriol have to do Mr. Fong's proposal since he's coming now-"

"What! Fong is coming now and I know Eriol haven't even start with Fong's proposal and Fong is one of our important clients. Oh no…" Meilin turned to Sakura and Tomoyo before she continued.

"Sakura, Tomoyo… would you both stay here for a while? I need to help Xiao Lang and Eriol with Fong's proposal. You see, I was following things on Fong with Xiao Chen- he's one of my cousin before aunt sent him back to the HQ so now, all Xiao Chen's project when to Eriol and he's not really familiar with Fong's stuffs and I don't want Eriol to cause the company lose Fong so-"

"We understand that, Meilin. Don't waste your time explaining to us. Just go help Mr. Li and Mr. Hiraigizawa. You too, Felicia-san. Since Tomoyo and I are alone, would you mind us following you two?" Meilin and Felicia nodded. All for of them got up and headed the elevator to the highest floor. When they reached there, they went to Eriol's office. Right there, Xiao Lang was sitting opposite Eriol as he entered the data's Eriol has passed him. Eriol was busy getting his other half done proposal into his laptop. He has actually done the other half quick some time ago so he doesn't have to worry much.

"Meilin, Felicia, what are you doing here and Tomoyo-san and Sakura-san, what are you both doing here? Aren't you four in the café having lunch?" Eriol asked, quite surprised when they actually entered his office. Xiao Lang turned around just to see Felicia has already stood behind him. He smiled a little before getting Felicia to get some files. Meilin replied Eriol and Sakura with Tomoyo just sat at the couch in Eriol's office.

"Eriol, it should be like this! NOT that. Fong wants a good one! Get out and let me do the rest!" Meilin ordered but sounded more like a statement.

"Meilin, who the hell do you think you are with that tone? If you just want to keep Fong's ass for the company, shut your mouth awhile and stop telling this should be like this or that. Now, just say out what's right and good." Eriol ordered Meilin back.

"Wasn't that what Meilin has been doing the moment she came in? I mean, she has been telling us what Fong's proposal required since she really came in just now." Xiao Lang said and Felicia, who's sitting next to him helping him with finding some important statements in the files, amused a little.

"Eriol, that's why I always had Xiao Lang as my favorite cousin although that only happens when he find things funny which went wrong."

"Whatever. Now what was Fong wanted for his new hotel thing? Is it another new wing or he wants resorts in it?" Meilin and Xiao Lang shrugged.

"None of you know?"

"As if you knew. And he will not tell about what he wants. He wants to hear out what we would propose for him."

"Um… excuse me… but are you talking about Mr. Fong Chen? One of the famous hotel owners in Asia?" Sakura asked sort of interrupted them too.

"Yes. Apparently, I do think that he's one of them which I had no idea to its least."

"Well, actually I think he wants resorts." Sakura said. Meilin glanced at her then to Tomoyo with the look, 'is she for real or she's just joking?'

"She's for real, Meilin. She works in a magazine company… remember? Her company did an interview with Mr. Fong when he came to Japan for the opening ceremony of his fifth hotel in Japan." Eriol and Xiao Lang turned and looked at her which is referring to Sakura.

"You know?" Sakura nodded.

"I was assigned to take some of the picture of his hotels and resorts in Japan for that interview though I wasn't in charge with it."

"I thought you are taking pictures of flowers and people?" Meilin asked and confused a little.

"Yes but, buildings and architectures of the building- a little are one of them too but I'm mainly in the flowers and people. And I did talk with Mr. Fong as he seems to be one funny and smart one. He wished his last hotel he would want to have is a resort by the hills and fields or flowers which he told me. He wanted it in Greek style which he wants grand and elegant."

"Are you sure that she wasn't joking?" Eriol asked looking at Meilin and then back to Sakura. Xiao Lang and Felicia was amused of Eriol, wondering when he will stop thinking about Sakura joking.

"I guess we could try. I mean, why would she want to joke about this big serious thing for us?" Eriol shrugged before answering back.

"I guess we can try that. But now… we only left half an hour. And how the hell do I get Greek style theme?"

"I can help in the theme idea of Greek. I know some homepage which are really good." Tomoyo voiced out. Eriol smiled.

"I'll be happier than anyone else here." Tomoyo smiled as she got up and walked to Eriol helping up in finding a homepage of Greek style themes. They were busy. Walking around getting the financial plan ready, the hotel idea and the only thing that is missing was Sakura. She wasn't helping them. She didn't know what she could do. Meilin was busy with the financial plan while Xiao Lang and Felicia were inserting all the data while Eriol and Tomoyo were busy with everything. Sakura knew nothing and she thought that she was just nothing and felt slightly like an outsider which she didn't want to feel like one. She got up, walking out from Eriol's office and saw Eriol's secretary, Kim-Eun was there with two phones. She was busy contacting who ever Sakura thought might be the hotel's client but not soon, she put down her phone.

"Hi." That was the only thing Sakura said before Kim-Eun greeted her back.

"Um… aren't you supposed to have lunch now?"

"Yes but I haven't finished the preparation in the conference room so I guessed lunch is out today if I couldn't prepare things in time." Sakura gave a little thought that why not help her out.

"Um… why you like me to help you? You can have lunch most probably by the time we finish preparing for the conference room…"

"You would? I mean, you don't have anything to do?"

"Mmhmm… I've nothing to do. Come on now…" Kim-Eun nodded and told her what she needs to get and where she need to get. Kim-Eun and Sakura were rushing up and down in 37th and 38th floor since the conference room is in a floor lower. Setting up the overhead projector for later use, Eriol and Xiao Lang with Felicia and Meilin and Tomoyo walked in. Surprised to see Sakura with Kim-Eun as they wondered where Sakura went.

"Why are you here, Saku?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well… I felt a little left out since all of you are busy with Mr. Fong's proposal and even Tomoyo who doesn't work in this too helped out and since I'm don't even know what are you all actually doing so I saw Mr. Hiraigizawa's secretary haven't got her lunch so I thought helping her so she can have her lunch quickly and we just prepared what you all need and we ended up almost finish."

"That is one long answer, Ms. Sakura and thanks anyway. I think Xiao Lang and I can do the rest. Kim-Eun, thanks but you can't have your lunch right now. Fong has just called that he's coming here in 10 minutes and I hardly think that you can eat in 10 minutes so I'm sorry."

"That's alright, Mr. Eriol. I'm quite used to skipping lunch after working with you." Kim-Eun smiled as she pulled the white board down. Eriol smiled knowing how right his secretary answered. Xiao Lang placed his laptop down and Eriol's before pushing up his tie.

"Felicia, did you see another cufflink of mine? I was having it earlier and it went missing." Xiao Lang asked when he realized that his cufflink on his left end sleeve was missing as he glanced around the conference room.

"Did you take it off when you're in Eriol's office? Or somewhere else?"

"Maybe I did. Felicia, can you help me find it? It's most probably on Eriol's table or not." Felicia nodded as she walked out from the conference room.

"Why don't I go and prepare something?" Sakura suggested.

"Sure. I would prefer white coffee and Xiao Lang wants black one and anything for Mr. Fong. Just get something nice for Felicia and Kim-Eun. What would you like, Ms. Tomoyo?"

"No thanks. I'm not supposed to be here anyway, in the conference room when you are having a meeting. You know, I'm an outsider and I have nothing to do with Mr. Fong's proposal."

"No I need you to help me out with it. So please would you stay and help me?" Eriol said with a little sign of hope. Tomoyo gave a little thought before answering yes to Eriol. How could she stand in making this person unhappy? It's only the second day in Hong Kong and she has just met Meilin's cousins whom she thought Xiao Lang and Eriol were quite a charm especially Eriol. She did wonder earlier that she guessed Meilin's cousins must be those pretty and handsome ones since the three of them looked good enough.

"Sakura pretty sure knows what I want." Sakura smiled as she walked out to make coffees and teas. She went and boy, she took such a long time to make them. Rushing back with a big tray with coffees and teas she walked in without knocking. Eriol and others were not there as they went down to the lobby waiting for Mr. Fong. Placing down the right drink at the right place she was ready to go out until she tripped herself at the door. Falling flat on her butt, she looked what made her tripped. It was nothing but just the wire which connects the projector to the main switch. Feeling a little silly for tripping she got up until she saw something shiny under the table. She crept down and crawled straight to the shiny thing. It was the cufflink that Xiao Lang said he was missing.

_No wonder Mr. Li couldn't find his other half cufflink…_

She picked up the square cufflink with his surname but she was too silly that she remained her position right under the table when she heard the door opened. She felt like a thief that she didn't realized that she actually crept right in the middle of the table. Hearing Eriol's voice, she realized that it was too late to get out and she stayed there. Sakura made no noise and heard Eriol explaining and explaining and soon, somehow too bored she actually slept.

"… so, in this new resort… there will be-" Eriol was interrupted suddenly by Xiao Lang getting up. Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Excuse me. I do not have any intention to interrupt so please continue." Xiao Lang said as he squatted down to pick his pen up. Eyes were quickly widened when he saw Sakura sleeping with her head looked down on her leg which she brought near her chest. There Xiao Lang saw, she was sleeping quite peacefully. Didn't want to wake her up or surprise everyone in telling that Sakura is sleeping under there or interrupting Eriol, he got up and act as if he saw nothing but just picking up his pen. An hour or two or even three hours later, finally, the meeting is over and everyone went out from the conference room. Sakura was still sleeping there until she accidentally hit her head on the side of the table. Opening her eyes and looked around, she realized where she was. Still under the table.

"Hoe! Where's everyone? They've gone so fast? Tomoyo is gone too." she said to herself as she took her phone out from her pocket. She sighed as the battery level was low.

"Not you too are bullying me. How am I supposed to know how do I get back to the house?" Sakura said to herself once more. Then she realized that she was still holding Xiao Lang's cufflink and hasn't given him back. Walking out from the table, Sakura looked up and brushed the back of her jeans. Immediately she gasped seeing the figure standing in front of her.

"So, you're finally awake?"

"Mr. Li! Why are you still here? I thought everyone went back."

"You don't have to care about my reasons. So, how was the sleep? You sure found a good place to sleep." Xiao Lang smirked and Sakura felt like strangling the person in front of her. Though his looks is good but the way he has just talked to her is just makes her felt like that.

"Oh yes! The place is very comfortable. Very, very indeed. You should try it, Mr. Li. And I assure you that you will not want to get out of there."

"Oh I won't. Trust me. It's for cockroaches." Sakura felt annoyed with his answer while Xiao Lang felt she's one fire that knows how to talk back. Xiao Lang continued.

"Ms. Tomoyo thought you went back since I forgot to tell her that I saw you sleeping there. Then

I thought of calling Meilin to send you back but I guess that you can go back by yourself."

"Yes I can and I would!" Sakura answered back as she boldly walked out from the conference room. Xiao Lang was still smirking as he walked out from the conference room and headed to the elevator. Sakura walked in and Xiao Lang walked in too. Both of them pressed '1' and Sakura moved her hand away. Xiao Lang smirked once again.

"I'm not a really a poisonous animal if you had some knowledge on who's standing next to you."

"Oh yes I know who is standing next to me, Mr. Scorpion."

"Ah, Mr. Scorpion. I have more pet names now." Xiao Lang replied back.

_He's more annoying and irritating then how he looked earlier…_

_Whether in the lobby or in Mr. Eriol's office…_

"Whatever Mr. Cobra." He is not what Sakura has thought in the afternoon. Not mysterious not appealing but the most irritating man she has ever seen in her life. He's probably what Sakura could conclude as… annoying.

"I would much prefer if you call me Mr. Wolf." Sakura once again said nothing more and Xiao Lang said nothing to answer her back. Pulling his tie off, he unbutton his jacket and the first two button of his shirt.

Realizing what Xiao Lang just did she shouted, "What are you doing, you maniac!" Xiao Lang raised his eyebrow. Thank goodness there're only two of them in the elevator or else, the next day he opens the newspaper, he'll be on the front page stating that the Li Xiao Lang, the heir of Li's Corp. is a mad maniac who wants to take advantage on a foreigner in his own hotel or worst- in the elevator itself.

"Are you short-sighted? Can't you see that I'm unbuttoning a few buttons of my shirt?"

"Of course I can see what you are doing but why are you doing that?"

"Well, I'm off work now and you really don't expect me with my tie up 24/7 and my shirt all buttoned up, don't you?" Xiao Lang nevertheless never has expect himself explaining so much to a person especially to a 'she' who he merely knows for a day or even less than half a day. He was sure that she should be proud to hear explanation from the 'great' Li as he seldom does. But of course, Sakura doesn't feel proud or whatever Xiao Lang expect her to feel most likely as she barely knows him and vice versa. He has already showed the mean side of him so how could Sakura be proud for his 'explanations'.

Ding!

Sakura didn't answer him but walked out. Xiao Lang didn't bother about her answers anyway, walked out from the hotel as the hotel employees bowed at him. His car was already there as the car jockey has parked his car right in front of him.

"Come on now, Ms. Sakura. I have no time to waste. I'll send you back since it's my fault for not telling Ms. Tomoyo that you are still sleeping under the table." That was a strange act from Xiao Lang where he himself thought what was he doing? And why would he say that? Most of the time, if he's the one who will not bother helping some people, most of all… in terms of accidentally cause into troubles by him.

"Really Mr. Li, you don't have to be so kind. You don't look like one much. You look colder and more mean. After all, I believe that you don't really want to have a cockroach to be in the same car as you, right? You know, cockroaches are dirty so I'm afraid I'll dirty your car and you might use insecticide to kill me." Sakura said although she didn't want to be mean. After all, he was just being nice but being nice was what Sakura thought he's fake.

"Yes, you have just given me a good suggestion that I might use it. Just get inside the car. You can't really get a taxi at this time." And Xiao Lang was perfectly right. The streets are busy with cars as people started honking at one another. Sakura sighed.

"Are you sure?" Xiao Lang nodded as he started his car. Sakura got into his car reluctantly but thankful that she got a free ride.

"Thanks." Xiao Lang said nothing as he drove his car. Sakura was wondering if he knows where she lives and obviously Sakura has no idea at all but she gave her trust to Xiao Lang, knowing that he knows where he is going. Then she remembered just when Xiao Lang stopped his car when the lamppost showed red light.

"Mr. Li, your cufflink." Sakura said as she took out Xiao Lang's cufflink out from her pocket.

"You found it? Where? Felicia couldn't find it in Eriol's office."

"Of course, Felicia-san couldn't find in Mr. Eriol's office. Your cufflink was in the conference room right under the table."

"So, that's why you were under the table?"

"Yes, I crept underneath to pick it up and when I was about to get up, all of you came in and I thought that I should stay there until everything finished but I-"

"You slept peacefully there?" Xiao Lang continued for her and Sakura nodded with a little embarrassed of her and being silly too. Xiao Lang continued driving and none of them said anymore. Soon, Xiao Lang finally reached Sakura's house.

"Thanks, Mr. Li and have a good night." Sakura said as she got out from his car and walked into her house. Xiao Lang said nothing but drove away.

_He just so cold and mean but I… _

The moment she walked in the house…

"Sakura! Where did you go?" Meilin shouted. Sakura was surprised of her presence here especially now. But where's Tomoyo, she wonders.

"I was in the hotel. Where's Tomoyo?" Sakura asked as she walked into her room for a change of clothes.

"She's taking a shower. She called me and told me that you're still not back and she was dead worried about you getting lost. So, I came and why are you in my cousin's car?" Meilin said whatever she thought Sakura wants to know and now, it's time for Sakura to answer back what she wants to hear.

"Well, I told you that I'm in the hotel and when I realized that all of you gone, I didn't know how to get back here and Mr. Li gave me a ride." Sakura said truthfully but not in details. She had no idea why would she not telling her in details but something in her mind told her to do so.

"Oh." Meilin replied knowing that there's more but she didn't say it.

"And yes, Meilin… I just want to know that how come Mr. Li knows where I live. I mean he doesn't even know me but how come he knows how to fetch me back here."

"That one… I had no idea…" Meilin said answering back as she silently added when Sakura walked out from her room. "…Impressive Xiao Lang. I'm wondering how did you know too since I remembered that I never tell anything about Sakura. And when I get back, I'll know about it."

Sakura's head suddenly popped out at the side of the door before she walked into her room, "Did you just say something, Meilin?"

That really gave Meilin a surprise.

"No, don't worry. There's nothing. Come on now, I bought some take-away. Care to have some?" Sakura nodded, Meilin smiled as they both walked out together. Tomoyo was already right there sitting, waiting for them. While they were eating, much to Meilin's surprise that Tomoyo asked a question she wasn't expecting…

"So Meilin, how exactly does our future husbands looks like?" Tomoyo said without realizing that she has just slip the thought out. And as for Sakura, she choked the moment she heard what Tomoyo has just asked. Meilin quickly help Sakura to get the food down in her throat and the moment she did it…

"Tomoyo, why do you even bother asking Meilin such a question! What makes you think Meilin will answer that question? And future husband? Just when did you want to change from 'four words' into 'two words'? Are you going to get rid of the future word if you see that 'four words' of yours being too irresistible? "

"Sakura, that's not what you has just said. I was just thinking and it just happens to slip out from my mouth." Tomoyo was blushing like a red tomato and Meilin was smiling all her way.

"Sakura, calm down… I'm sure Tomoyo doesn't mean what you had just said. But anyway, how are you expecting your future husband looks like?" Meilin asked back as she knew Tomoyo would have no idea how she was going to reply Meilin.

"I-I-…"

"Why don't if I ask you to compare between my two cousins you met earlier today. Which one do you prefer?" Meilin asked. She knew that those two had no idea who they were marrying as the real one they were marrying are Xiao Lang and Eriol. And she wants to know if Tomoyo really prefers Eriol after today.

"Is it Xiao Lang?" Meilin asked and Tomoyo didn't answer but Sakura choked once more. After getting the piece down, she turned to Meilin.

"Meilin for goodness, no more about your cousins." Sakura stated. She didn't want to sound cold and mean but Meilin's cousins who Sakura only thought about was Xiao Lang only just gave her an unsure feeling when she's near him.

"Alright, alright. You sounded just like Xiao Lang. Then I guess it must be Eriol." And Meilin's guessing was right when Tomoyo was blushing even more.

_Jackpot!_

Meilin knew now that Tomoyo has something but who knows more for Eriol. Just in the second day and she got it!

_That's definitely something for aunt to know later… _

_And Eriol… Tomoyo…_

_I'll make you both get along together…_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: So this is…

"Onegai! Onegai! Onegai! Moyo-chan… go with me to the hill… Moyo-chan… it's only five days that's all. Meilin-chan couldn't make it since she have to help Mr. Li with whatsoever thing and now, you are going to work. Onegai… take a leave for me… please… " Sakura whined her way to success but sadly she failed.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. But I'm really busy helping Eriol-kun with Mr. Fong's project thing. You know how busy I am since that second day we are here." It's been a week now since Tomoyo started helping Eriol with Mr. Fong's project and she's always at the hotel whether Eriol is there sometimes or the headquarter. Eriol has hired her as his part-time assistant (not secretary).

"Ooi… Since when it's Eriol-kun? I thought a week ago, it was Eriol-senpai. And the second day we came here was Mr. Eriol." Sakura was teasing Tomoyo and Tomoyo was blushing madly as she can't utter a single word to reply Sakura back.

"Don't remember that you are not getting anywhere further with Mr. Eriol since your 'future husband' is 30 not Mr. Eriol, the 25." Sakura continued. Tomoyo closed her eyes when she remembered back what Meilin said on the second day.

…_as for you Tomoyo, aunt told me that you're marrying my cousin who's 30 this year…_

"For goodness and joy Sakura, thanks so much for reminding me with that." Tomoyo said sarcastically. She knew that deep down in her heart that Sakura was right. She can't have any feelings for Eriol as she's getting married in two and a half months. With Eriol's cousin especially. And deep in her heart she also wants to know if Eriol has any feelings for her before getting married of. With any answer she expecting from Eriol's mouth, she will take it and willingly marry his cousin.

"Tomoyo, you know I didn't mean it. It's just that you should know why we are here. I didn't want to start out with that. It's just slip into my mind when I recalled back what aunt Sonomi said to us during yesterday's call." Sakura said when she saw Tomoyo's face getting pale slightly.

"It's alright, Sakura. I know why I'm here. I promised mum." Sakura nodded as then she heard the doorbell rang. Sakura smiled evilly at Tomoyo and Tomoyo did nothing more but smiled back knowing who it is.

"Ohayo, Mr. Eriol. Tomoyo's ready now for work. And can you remind her to have her lunch and dinner and if you can… do me a favor in bringing her for dinner or lunch. I won't be with her for five days." Sakura said when she opened the door and saw the same Eriol who came to fetch Tomoyo to work everyday with him to the hotel ever since Sakura thought God knows when it started.

"Oh, Miss Sakura. You can just call me Eriol. Sure, I'll bring Tomoyo along for dinner and lunch if she wants me to do so. Anyway, where are you going for five days?"

"Alright, I'll call you Eriol if you call me Sakura. I'm going to some hill which I highly doubt if I know where it is. I got into some programs which I had no idea why so I thought of bringing Tomoyo along. But apparently she prefers staying here in helping you with Mr. Fong's project." With that Tomoyo walked out from her room when Eriol nodded.

"Ohayo, Eriol-kun. We can go now." Eriol smiled and greeted her back.

"Sakura-chan, take care. Make sure you give me a call when you reach there. And make sure you don't mess up there." Sakura nodded knowing that Tomoyo will nag even longer if she doesn't agree with her.

"Hai. Hai. Go to work with your Eriol-kun." Sakura said knowing that the last line she said will make both of them blush as she pushed both blushing people out from the house. She sighed.

_Tomoyo, just enjoy your time with Eriol before we get marry away…_

"And now, I'm going to pack my backpack!"

xox

Later…

Xiao Lang was driving on his way back to the headquarter when he saw a small figure which he thought was Sakura.

"But that can't be her, right?" he asked himself as he drove near the small figure. But he was never right when he's in the game guessing.

_Great! Now trouble I found it by myself…_

"Mr. Li. What are you doing here?" Sakura asked surprised at seeing Xiao Lang.

"Good question, Miss Sakura. What are you doing here?" Knowing that there's no point wasting her energy in debating with him, she told him.

"I'm supposed to be here with some group of people who's going to the hill but I came here late and I thought of getting a bus or a taxi to the hill so I waited here but there's none."

Xiao Lang couldn't do much but amused and wanted to laugh out. He then said, "You won't fail in amusing me all the time. There won't be any bus or taxi coming here, silly." What Xiao Lang said was right. A few times they met in the hotel, she always cause some trouble which she didn't want to but mess up.

"Why?"

"Because the government has this area prohibited from taxis or buses. It causes a huge traffic jam during the morning and evening when the taxis and buses used to pick up people here."

"Thanks Mr. Li for telling me about it. So I guess bye now." Sakura said as she picked her backpack from the ground and walked back. Xiao Lang couldn't help it but to help her. Why would he do that? He wonders about the reason too. (… Like us but of course, we know why. Muahahahaha!) So he got out from his car and shouted at her, "Do you really want to go to where you want to go!"

Sakura turned and smiling brightly showing him her white teeth as she nodded vigorously. Xiao Lang opened the car door for Sakura before getting back into his place. Sakura quickly entered his car and pointed out on a map on which hill she's going. Xiao Lang said nothing more but drove her to the hill she was supposed to go.

xox

Later at the top of the hill…

"Thanks you so much, Mr. Li." Sakura said before walking to the chalet right on her left. Xiao Lang nodded as he got into his car. He started his engine once but failed so he tried the second time and the third but he failed. Sakura who actually did turned to see if Xiao Lang is still here or not was surprised why he was still there.

"Mr. Li. Your car broke down?" Xiao Lang nodded.

"You can see that, don't you? Can't do much now... I have to stay here for a while before someone comes here to pick my car to the workshop." Xiao Lang said as he walked with Sakura to the reception counter.

"Um… I'm supposed to be here early with a group of people who plans on hill trekking. But I was late so, are they here and do I have my room still?" Sakura asked the receptionist.

"Yes. There is a group which came here early this morning and one of their members is not here. Name please?" The receptionist asked in perfect English which make things easier.

"Kinomoto Sakura." Xiao Lang turned and looked at her when he heard her last name.

"You're a Kinomoto?" Sakura nodded while smiling but she couldn't say anything more when the receptionist interrupted her.

_So, she's a Kinomoto. Now I remember that her family has some business with us…_

"Yes, the only member left is Miss Kinomoto Sakura. Here's your key. Room 27. Have a nice stay here." Sakura nodded as Xiao Lang walked with her to her room. While he was walking with her, he made a call to Felicia.

"Felicia, I can't make it back to the hotel. So, I guess, can you please cancel off all my appointments later?" Xiao Lang said to Felicia as he looked at his watch. It's already 2 in the after noon and by the time the mechanics come and fetch him will be 4 and when they get back to the city, it will be 6 and getting the car done by 7 till 8. So, there's no way that he can make it for any appointments later.

Where are you now, dear?

"In a hill. My car broke down and I had no transport to get me back to the city. So, I guess, this evening I can't have dinner with you."

That's O.K. Take care. Bye.

"Bye love. And hey, maybe I'll come and see you tonight." Xiao Lang was sure that Felicia would wonder why he is in a hill but didn't explain to her as he thought what explanations were for. (Too bad for Felicia that Sakura was an exception. Muahahaha!)

Sure, I'll be glad. See you then.

"Alright bye." Xiao Lang said as he walked into Sakura's room.

"You know, that actually I think that you are a very mean person and cold to me but to Felicia-san, you are so nice. Did I did anything wrong to you to get you being mean and cold to me?" Sakura said as she got into the toilet.

"Well, you did nothing wrong. Just amusing me and sometimes I think you just cause me some bad luck. I mean, the first time I saw you, my favorite and most expensive cufflink went missing and you were actually sleeping comfortably under the table. Then a few days ago, when you came to the hotel to see Miss Tomoyo, you actually took the wrong file for Tomoyo from me and send it to the wrong company and then, when we were all together with Meilin and Felicia, you accidentally drop your black coffee and stained by shirt. And now when I see you once more, my car broke down which is really rare as this is my first time to have a car broke down." Xiao Lang said truthfully as Sakura walked out from the toilet and looked sadly at him.

_So I'm actually causing bad luck to him?..._

"I see. I'm sorry then. I didn't mean it. That's the first time I heard someone telling me that I cause them bad luck. I'm really sorry then. I didn't know that I'll cause someone bad luck. Don't worry then, I won't cause you anymore bad luck or amuse you." Sakura said sadly as she walked back into the toilet and closed the door. She never knew that what Xiao Lang said would make her so unhappy and she never thought he would think about her like that. She never knew that she would think Xiao Lang's words so seriously. Xiao Lang looked at her feeling that he has just said something hurtful but why would he care about hurting people especially to someone who he thought a trouble causer? He did nothing more but sat on the couch waiting for the mechanics to come. He was sitting there for an hour or more and was feeling weird why Sakura still haven't come out from the toilet. Hoping that she didn't faint or whatsoever in the toilet, he went and tried to open the door. Surprising as he thought she will lock it, she didn't. There Sakura was sitting, leaning on the wall, wiping her tears, shocked when she saw Xiao Lang. He was wondering why she is crying so he asked.

"Um… what happened? Why are you crying?"

"Oh nothing, Mr. Li. Why are you still here? I thought you have gone by now. I heard your phone rang earlier and I thought it's from the mechanics."

"Well, you're right. That's the mechanic. They couldn't make it for an hour more. They were caught in a traffic jam."

"I see. It's my fault again. I'm sorry." Sakura said as she wiped her tears as she walked out from the toilet.

_I guess I am really a bad luck person… And now I finally know what the unsure feeling is when I'm near him. It's just a bad luck thing…_

"Where are you going now?" Xiao Lang as he saw Sakura getting the key from the table and walking to the door.

"Out. Taking some fresh air. You can leave anytime you want, Mr. Li. You don't have to tell me anything of yours. I might cause you bad luck if I know anything about you, you know like bothering you. I don't want to do that." Sakura said as she walked out from the room, leaving a confused Xiao Lang.

_She is really taking my words seriously… but why?..._

Xiao Lang did nothing more but sat on the couch. Some time later, feeling guilty a little now, he got up and walked out from the room, finding her. And he did. She was sitting outside the chalet and when Xiao Lang got near her, he saw that she's actually sleeping. Xiao Lang smiled as he wondered how come she can sleep all the time. Xiao Lang sat next to her and she was still sleeping peacefully totally unaware about Xiao Lang's presence.

"Mr. Li. I didn't mean to be a bad luck cause to you. I didn't mean it." Sakura murmured softly and Xiao Lang turned to see her.

_She sleeps talk? That's something new about her for me…_

"I really didn't mean it. I feel so bad for causing bad luck to people."

And now, it's Xiao Lang who feels bad for making Sakura thinks that she actually a bad luck causer to him. He was just joking and means nothing about it but he never knew that Sakura would take things so seriously. So, he decided to explain to her that she isn't causing bad luck to him.

"Kinomoto… wake up now." Xiao Lang has no idea on how to make Sakura to wake up so, he started poking her and immediately, she's awake.

"Mr. Li. What are you doing here?"

"I was finding for you. Actually, I just want to apologize that I made you felt bad about telling you about what I said earlier. It's not true actually, I was just joking. So don't take my words seriously."

"No. You are right. I am a bad luck causer. If I wasn't, then how come, your car broke down? Your cufflink went missing? And your shirt got stained? And the mechanics couldn't make it but an hour more? See, all these things I caused it when I'm near with you. So, you should stay far from me." Sakura said as she got up and walked back to her room. But not as fast as Xiao Lang grabbed her wrist making her turned around.

"No. you're not. I was just joking. Really, dummy. I'm just joking. It's not true. Alright."

"Yes, it is true. OH please, you are not that young to play jokes, right? How about a bet?"

"A bet?" Xiao Lang looked at Sakura as she nodded.

"Yes. If I say that you will be unlucky for the most time in your life you will be in three days with me."

"Three days only?" Xiao Lang asked, totally not afraid of whatever Sakura said.

"Well, if you want more… then, it's O.K. with me but you are the one who's going to get bad luck."

"Alright then. It's a bet between you and me. But, I'll be the one to decide if it is considered as a bad luck or a good one. And also, you'll do as what I said in these five days." Xiao Lang agreed as this is going to be interesting.

"And if in five days you gave me no bad lucks, what do I get?"

"I don't know. But if I win, you will have to do for me three things. Alright?" Sakura asked.

"Alright but then if I win, you'll do three things for me. So, five days it is." Sakura nodded.

"But it's not going to start today. You have to get back to the city. Remember that you are going to see Felicia-san tonight?"

"It's alright. I can arrange things up. After all, I'm a Li. The bet is going to start now not before but now. It'll be after I make a few calls." Sakura giggled hearing him stated that he's a Li. Yes he is, no doubt. and she wonders if every guy cousins of Xiao Lang is like that, then what will be her 'four words' be?

_Will he be arrogant? _

_Will he be mean? _

_Will he be just like this Xiao Lang? _

_Will he be much more handsome than Xiao Lang? _

Sakura shook her head vigorously when she realized what she has just thought and back to reality, she continued.

"But I-"

"Are you afraid that you're going to lose?" Xiao Lang asked. Sakura said nothing as Xiao Lang dialed some numbers. After 15 minutes with Xiao Lang telling Eriol and Meilin to take over his things for five days and telling Felicia that he's not coming to see her tonight and telling her that he's not working for five days, he called the mechanics to take his car back to the city.

"All done. But first, I must get myself a room." Sakura nodded as she walked with him to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, do you have a room left?" Xiao Lang asked the receptionist.

"I'm sorry but this lady has the last one." The receptionist pointed to Sakura.

"Told you that I'll bring you bad luck." Sakura said to Xiao Lang.

"Excuse me, but if you had realized that you actually have a queen-size bed in your room as I thought both of you are couple. You both can sleep together on it." Xiao Lang smirked as Sakura gasped.

"No. No. We're not a couple. We're merely acquaintances not friends or even couple. He has a girlfriend." Sakura immediately said and Xiao Lang smirked hearing what Sakura said. Of course, they're not friends and even COUPLE, that's going to be weird and odd if Xiao Lang will be her boyfriend since he got Felicia and she will never want Xiao Lang to be her boyfriend. One minute he's nice to her and the next minute, he isn't. He shows her his arrogant, mean, cold, pompous, horrible, a nasty and bad side to her. He'll make fun of her,

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know that. You both look so cute together." Sakura was blushing already and Xiao Lang who turned to look at Sakura, amused on how red could she be before turning back to the receptionist.

"Cute or not, it's none of your business." Xiao Lang stated and immediately, the receptionist said nothing more and Sakura was just so surprised on how cold his tone was.

"Mr. Li. I told you that the bet can't start today. So, it's going to be postponed to some other day. See, I told you its bad luck if you are near with me. And it's already start."

"Oh no, Kinomoto. Remember that I'm the one who's going to consider if it's going to be a bad luck or not. Now come on, we're going back to your room. The bet is starting today and it's official now."

"But you have no place to sleep and it's for 5 days, Mr. Li. And why do you have to call me by my last name like that. You can call me Miss Kinomoto not Kinomoto only. That's rude."

"Yada. Yada. Yada. You're being too formal. Remember that I said you are going to do what I said in these five days so now, you are calling me Li and I'm calling you Kinomoto. Easier. And that's final. NO objections." Sakura gave up, agreed.

"But still, where are you going to sleep?"

"In your room, remember? You have a queen-sized bed that will fit me and you." Xiao Lang said knowing that it will make Sakura goes red.

Xiao Lang smirked, "Don't worry. I'll sleep on the couch."

_Why would I say 'don't worry' to her? _

_It's not like I'll care about her…_

Both of them walked into her room before Sakura asked him again.

"Now now, Kinomoto. You are getting more and more questioning. What do you want to ask?"

"Well sorry, I just want to ask on how are you going to get change? I mean, you don't have your clothes and whatever you need and remember that I'm joining some group for that hill trekking? You are not even registered in it."

"Kinomoto. In this world, there are something called money and reputation." Xiao Lang stated proudly as Sakura knew that he can get what he wished for easily.

_How arrogant could he be…_

_Too bad that his 'reputation' didn't help to get him another room…_

_And I'm stuck with him in my room…_

_But he will just get unlucky near me…_

_I know he will…_

_It's just seems to be that fate couldn't change it…_

_Just someday…_

Author: How's this chapter? Good, bad, lousy, pointless, boring, dull, sucks, uninteresting, worst, nonsense, bullshit, crappy and etc. Whatever it is, please review. You can just leave a word for it but if you want to leave more, hehe! I say thanks then… A LOT but if not then, it's O.K. cause I am getting really used for not having anyone to read my story … And if there are readers, they don't even bother to review. So, I don't really care now. I don't mind people reviewing those previous chapters cause I would be more happy in that way, knowing what people think about my previous chapters. I just want at least ten reviews in a story… you hear me right. I just want at least 10 reviews in a STORY not 10 in a chapter cause I know you people who reads doesn't want to help me to get 10 reviews in a chapter so, 10 in a story will make me satisfied although not much. Anyway, whatever. Those who actually followed my story from Chapter 1 till now, I say thank you so much but I'm sure you will be happy cause my story is going to end soon since I don't feel much of getting more incidents to happens, the happy nor the sad ones.


	6. Chapter 6

lChapter 6: The bet went…

Author: Thanks to Oxtan (sorry not sure if i spelled one of the reviewers name correctly), MisunderstOodchild, lidoOl ashun sweetie and princess-confused… haha… I didn't know that you ppl actually will review so thank you… really appreciate about it…

And I did this today and thought of putting it up even it's right now at 11:07p.m. in my country… but it's going to be quite short, so people… deal with it as I checked on how many people actually read my chapter 5 is only 25 since I updated it yesterday. Oh and to Oxtan(sorry once again as you might be a little dissapointed in the next chapter or not but i still hope you'll read it. It'll be short and simple in a way i guess...)

"Kinomoto, get out from the toilet now! You are taking ages in there!" Xiao Lang was yelling which Sakura thought was rare but not.

"Li! Keep quiet! I'm washing my face! Wait for a while! I'm almost done!" Since yesterday night, both were started yelling at each other. Because Xiao Lang was keeping on shouting at Sakura, ordering her to switch on the TV, bringing him his coffee, ordering her to take his newly-bought clothes, and etc. Sakura felt like a slave and now, it's more like she's the one who's unlucky more than him. She didn't realize that she has actually fallen into his plan. To make her be his slave well, more likely since he never had an opportunity to order people around. He tried that once on Meilin, and the moment Meilin couldn't stand it in half an hour, she started hitting him. He also did it on Eriol and Felicia and instead, they were ordering him back. And now, there's this Sakura who he can order her around and of course, he will use well every time he can order her.

"Oh yeah! That's what you said two hours ago! Quick now, I need to shower too! It's not like the toilet is yours!" They were supposed to join the group this morning at 7 to go hill trekking but Sakura woke up late and when the both of them went to see the group leader, he told Sakura that she will not be allowed to join them since she has late for the second time. So, the hill trekking thing for Sakura was cancelled but Sakura decided that she can do it without the group. But first thing she did was what Xiao Lang remembered…

_Well, in that case… I'll sleep for a while more before I'm going to hill trekking myself…_

Remembering what Sakura said amused Xiao Lang a little. With that he got his reply when Sakura opened the door.

"What are you doing in there? And why are you still in your pajamas! I thought you showered!" Xiao Lang shouted from inside to Sakura who's drying her hair outside the toilet.

"I was!"

"Yes I know. Just forget it!" Xiao Lang shouted back. Sakura said nothing. The reason why she was in her pajamas was that she has forgotten to take her new set of clothes into the toilet together with her earlier. Hearing the tap was on, she absolutely certain that Xiao Lang is taking his shower. She slipped off her pajamas top and bottom easily before walking to her backpack and took out a pair of blue-jeans with a black turtleneck top. Slipping it easily into it, she took her pajamas and folded it nicely before stuffing it back into her backpack.

"That's strange. How come there's no…" Sakura left her words trailed off when she turned and just to see a wet Xiao Lang… shirtless and with a towel around his waist. Due to his workouts in the gym with Eriol, he sure has one tanned chiseled muscular torso which is enough to get more girls to drool over him. Sakura didn't care much about it but as for Felicia, she always have to make sure no other ladies get too near to Xiao Lang. Surprised that how fast he got himself clean, she was just about to ask him when she remembered.

"How long you were standing there?" Xiao Lang raised his eyebrow at her.

"Just. Don't worry I didn't peep you when you're changing." Sakura gasped immediately when she heard what he has just said was exactly what she was thinking.

"Knew it that you'll react like that. Seems to me, it looks like you are the one who's getting bad luck getting near me." Xiao Lang smirked as he took his new, just bought, clean polo shirt and jeans with him.

"Whatever Li. Where you're going now?" Sakura asked, feeling how stupid she could be for asking such a question. It was obvious enough for her to see that she's going to put on his clothes.

"It's obvious enough, Kinomoto unless you want to do the opposite of what I'm going to do. What's with you?" Xiao Lang asked but sounded more like a statement as if he's not interested in Sakura's answer. Sakura shrugged as she was confused with what he said.

_Whatever Mr. Pain in My Ass… _

_You're always mean and cold… _

_Always…_

_And I start to think that you are one dirty-minded person too…_

xox

Later…

"Come on now, you're slow."

"Li, are you sure we're on the right way? I don't see wild flowers at all!"

"Kinomoto, just be quiet. I won't make get us lost in this hill. Even if we were, I'm sure we'll somehow find our way out." Xiao Lang said mockingly and he was sure that Sakura's going to smack him soon.

"Better Li."

A while later…

"Li! Do you know where _EXACTLY_ are we going?" Sakura asked as she got a little frustrated when she felt they were still walking back to the same place a while ago. Xiao Lang turned around and faced her.

"Can you keep quiet for a while! You were way quiet and trust me even more than now when I fetch you home last time." He was right about it when Sakura remembered back. They did not even say a lot of thing.

"With your loud voice, I bet the butterflies are going to die from deafness!" he mocked and Sakura felt so much to kill him but she didn't showed it except that she looked at him, confused with what he said. As for what Sakura thought about Xiao Lang, he never tells her things in the simplest form. It's always for her to use her brain to figure out what he says and the only time she thinks he's straightforward is when he's yelling at her.

"Oh come on. It's been a week or maybe more you're here. Didn't you check the map out? I checked it for you yesterday. You are the blurriest woman I have ever known." Sakura didn't bother to take the map out from her backpack and walked to Xiao Lang.

"You deserve this so much like onii-chan!" Sakura yelled so loud that Xiao Lang concludes that he's officially deaf. But before he could say what he thought, Sakura stomped hardly on Xiao Lang's right foot.

He shouted (groaned) in pain as he yelled at Sakura, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Sakura laughed at him, knowing that she shouldn't as it's impolite but she just couldn't help it to see Xiao Lang like this. It's the first time and she guessed it's most probably the last time.

"Told you that you're getting unlucky when you're near me."

"Oh yar? Says who? I'm pretty much sure that I'm enjoying it as much as you enjoy." Xiao Lang answered back when he felt his foot slightly better.

"Want to try again?" Sakura asked happily as she raised her leg slightly.

"Try me then." Xiao Lang said and Sakura happily stomped near to Xiao Lang like what Xiao Lang thought Sakura was like a baby elephant making her way to the water. And the next second he snapped out from his thought, Sakura was already right in front of him. Just a few inches away. Sakura smiled slyly as she raised her right leg and getting ready for a heavy drop on Xiao Lang's foot. But before she could do that…

"Stop, Kinomoto. Don't move." Xiao Lang's right hand was already on Sakura's right thigh which immediately stops her. Sakura was blushing as it's her very first time to have a guy holding her thigh not even Juno has touched before. And surprised, wondering why. Xiao Lang smirked looking at her warm flush on her face but why?.

_Interesting one, Kinomoto… _

"Ano… L-Li… Li… what ar-are you d-doing?"

"Don't worry and don't move." Xiao Lang softly said as he took his right hand away from Sakura's thigh as she put down her leg onto the ground as he moved his right hand onto her left cheek and… lowered down to her cheek… smiling… and…

Author: O.K. I know it's quite a disappointment for some people or not… I don't know. do review… if you guys actually review fast and lots (hehe) I'll write one chapter each day (that's maybe cause right now, school's IMPORTANT as I'm 16 now!) By the way, never underestimate a guy in writing a story about CSS… (That's what my frenz said to me)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Death…

Sakura couldn't believe what just happened…

"LI! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Sakura exclaimed immediately as she rubbed her cheeks softly. She was sure that her cheek is all red by now because Xiao Lang **_SLAPPED _**her so hard and for no reasons. (Haha! You don't really expect me to put a kiss scene there, don't you?)

"Hey I'm just being kind! There're two mosquitoes on your cheek and you don't even feel anything about it, don't you?" Xiao Lang said as he showed her the two **_DEAD_** mosquitoes on his palm.

"Well, even if there are, you don't have to hit them DEAD that hard on MY cheek! And you HENTAI!" Xiao Lang chucked as he understands Japanese pretty well too and what he did earlier.

"Whatever. Come on. I'll let you lead the way."

"Better since we are still in the same place since an hour ago." Sakura stated as she continued rubbing her cheek. Xiao Lang said nothing much but let her lead the way.

_If she's going to bring us to somewhere I would say LOST…_

_She is DEFINITELY dead…_

Meanwhile…

"Eriol-kun, where's Mr. Li? He's not here today neither yesterday." Tomoyo asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Why would you want to know, Tomoyo? Interested in my cousin? I know all girls are interested in him. After all, he's quite a charm." Eriol teasingly replied as he glanced at her. Tomoyo was a little hurt hearing what Eriol has just said.

_What has gotten into him?_

Tomoyo kept quiet, not wanting to answer him back with a feeling of shouting at him that she has feelings for him but of course, he will never know.

_Never know…_

There was a silence then which was killing Tomoyo and Eriol personally though they had no idea why and what the other opposite of them thinking at that time…

"Umm… Tomoyo. Could you get me those files in that cabinet? Right at the first one." Eriol said, couldn't stand it anymore. Did he say something personally wrong? ...he wondered.

"Sure. Why would you want it for?" Tomoyo asked as she got up, walking to the cabinet.

"Mr. Fong's project. I remembered that I might have a copy of he wants." Tomoyo found the files and gave to Eriol. Just a second, Kim-Eun walked in bringing some files with her.

"Mr. Eriol. I need your signature on these files before sending it to the headquarters." Eriol took the files while going thoroughly on details at every file. Tomoyo glanced a few time at Eriol's concentrated expression while doing her thing. Soon after Eriol has finished, he looked up seeing a blushing Tomoyo, wondering why.

"H-Here." Tomoyo stuttered a little. She was blushing because she thought she got caught for staring at Eriol but hey, did she know that he didn't? Eriol on the other hand, raised his eyebrow looking at her wondering what is wrong with her. After taking the files, he put aside and took Tomoyo's hand, dragging a surprise yet unsure what's happening Tomoyo.

"Hey, come with me."

Back to Sakura and Xiao Lang…

"Li! Look! Wild flowers!" Sakura said as she jumped up and down as she pointed to the vibrantly colors of the wild flowers.

_Great she found it…_

Xiao Lang looked up seeing paradise of beautiful and what he thought he never see in the city or even better which he thought… the florists. Sakura quickly took her camera out and started snapping photos of wild flowers while Xiao Lang sat aside and took out his phone."You know Li…" Xiao Lang looked up as he listens to what Sakura was about to say.

"What?"

"We're on the right track because of me." Xiao Lang glared at her but unnoticed by Sakura since she's busy.

"Whatever dummy. We're not exactly where I thought of bringing you." Xiao Lang blurt out as Sakura stopped and looked at him.

"What?"

"I thought of going to the butterfly valley earlier… it's somewhere here but-"

"Let me continue it for you, will ya?" Sakura interrupted Xiao Lang but he nodded, letting her.

"You had no idea where we are and you have never been there and worse, we were going back at the same place since earlier but not after I lead the way. And now, we'll be here for probably another hour before we go back to the chalet to have lunch." Xiao Lang shrugged hearing whatever Sakura's decision today because he will be the one who's going to plan for today's schedule.

"Nice try Kinomoto. We're going on my plan. Now, after you have finished taking enough pictures of whatever you like, I'll lead back the way to the butterfly valley. Now, you have only 3 choices and choose."

"Li!"

"What! Whatever… anyway, choice number 1, you're going with me to the butterfly valley willingly. Choice number 2, I'll make you go with me to the butterfly valley and third choice, I'll make sure that you'll go there with me by force."

Sakura wasn't happy with the THREE choices which turned out to be only ONE place of three choices.

"What was the point of making your decision that is final into three useless and pointless choices for me? And is there choice number 4 from me?"

"Nope. Now choose."

"Why I am supposed to hear ordering me to do whatever you please? Who do you think you are?"

"Because remember about our bet that you'll do as I say. And I'm an acquaintance of yours like what you said yesterday." Sakura looked quite angry for being silly for letting him to boss her around now. But rules are rules.

"Fine. We'll go to butterfly valley later." Xiao Lang chuckled hearing and happy for getting to ask her to do what he wants. Why shouldn't he be, right?

Meanwhile with Eriol and Tomoyo…

"Eriol-kun, w-where are w-we n-now?" Tomoyo was blindfolded with a black cloth by Eriol which she wondered where did he get it. Right now, she was told to follow Eriol to walk being guided by him and she was pretty scared as she couldn't see anything around.

Only guided by his hands around her waist. Tomoyo blushed at that thought.

"Alright, we're here now. My favorite place when I get really frustrated with my work." Tomoyo pulled out the black cloth and amazed at the beautiful or should she say, magnificent view? But exactly where are they? She was sure that they didn't get into a car and drove to anywhere but where did they go?

"Now, I belive you are wondering where are we, right?" Tomoyo nodded.

"Simple, in my office." Tomoyo looked right at him with a little irritated look on her face.

"Eriol-kun, no joke. Where are we? The view in your office or Yelan-san or Meilin-chan's office are as great as this." Eriol smirked.

"Alright fine. It's my penthouse. There's Xiao Lang's one here too."

"You have a penthouse here?"

"Well, yar. But not much people know not even Kim-Eun. And one thing for sure, I won't let anyone in here except close ones." Tomoyo wasn't sure if she heard things right.

_Close ones?..._

_Did he said close ones?…_

Later…

"LI! For the last time, where are we now! We are lost, for goodness admit it." Sakura whined from the time Xiao Lang took back the lead to the butterfly valley.

"No, we're definitely not. We're on the right track." he retorted.

"Iie and I'm telling you that you have no sense of direction!" Xiao Lang glared at Sakura for implying him without any sense of direction.

"Ha-ha, Kinomoto. I'm highly entertained with that. Now, get the map out." Xiao Lang instructed her and she took the map out willingly, at the same time, Sakura was giggling in her mind. Not that too, she was worried if they really, really are lost and she doesn't like the idea of that.

_Who will be happy if there lost?_

_Anything can happen right? _

_Especially with a guy who is that cute?_

Sakura quickly snapped out of her thought.

_Wait a minute. Cute! Ha-ha. Laugh my ass off if that stupid is cute…_

_Which he is as a matter-of-fact is cute… _

"Great now, we'll go back to the chalet." Xiao Lang said after looking in the map for a minute as he walked to another way. Sakura looked at him, puzzled and confused and pissed off after she heard what Xiao Lang said.

"What is going on? Oh, so now you have decided that we are going back to the chalet? What happened to the butterfly valley? Or it doesn't even exist in this hill? Come on Li, we wasted so much time. Don't just plan going somewhere but you totally had no idea where is it!"

"Listen to me, Kinomoto. First, nothing is going on here. Second, yes! I've decided to go back to the chalet. So, get over with it! Third, nothing happened to the butterfly valley and fourth, it does exist in this hill and fifth, I know we have waste a lot of time and sixth, I'm a city guy not some hill or either some butterfly guy so, it's more likely reasonable if I had no idea where the hell it is. I was in my good mood before you annoyed me!" Xiao Lang bit back and Sakura totally left stunned with Xiao Lang's sudden or well, angrier, more furious, scarier and whatever she could think of him negative at the moment.

"Fine with me. So, why are we going back then?"

"Cause I had only realized that it is actually behind the chalet." Sakura's mouth dropped to the ground, hearing him. They were walking for hours and worst, at the same place till only he has **_JUST_** realized that the butterfly valley is at behind the chalet where they are staying.

"Yar. Whatever Kinomoto. And the thing I left out studying the map last night was that we can only see the butterflies at night."

"Night!" she thought and never expect Xiao Lang to reply her back. Mumbling to herself as she followed Xiao Lang walking back with him leading the 'right' way, "Night. Night. Night. I can see butterflies in the daytime in Tokyo. Weird butterflies in Hong Kong. If I ever get to bring one back to Tokyo, I'll make sure it'll get a clone of it."

She continued talking to herself softly as she didn't want to let Xiao Lang to hear her mumbling.

"This person in front of me is the worst of the worst guys in Tokyo I have ever known. Except for Juno's case. He's totally blacklisted. Li is definitely what I call almost the same type like onii-chan. Mean and being nice at the same time. Baka. Baka. Baka. Don't they just like to order me? Surely they don't expect me to be their 'slave' 24/7. I began to wonder what use you have, Li. What Felicia-san thinks you are so good for? For me right now, you are like a useful thing that is good for nothing."

Sakura was busy talking and talking about Xiao Lang as she stopped and squatted down. She didn't even tell Xiao Lang to wait for her as she was tired as she will know what Xiao Lang will say. Sure that she saw his back, she rested for a while. A minute or two later, she got up and continued back where she can still Xiao Lang's back slightly. She was never like this in Tokyo. Talking so much about a person especially about an acquaintance that's annoying enough to her. She keeps on babbling by herself…

"… not just that, you and your ego self. Sure you think yourself is that important to everyone here but not me, Li…"

…and she stopped walking suddenly.

What happened?

Why did she stop?

Something is not right?

To hell with it! Yes!

Looking left and right, turning around 360 degrees, not once but five times! Xiao Lang isn't with her or even near her. There was no sight of him. No sight of him anymore. Where did he go? Is she the one who's busy babbling to herself that she walked to a wrong way? Did he walk to another place? The chalet isn't much near to where she was as she remembered slightly about the way from the chalet.

"Li!"

There was no answer. Only the soft wind breeze was what she could heard.

"Li! Where are you?"

Sakura shouted as she wandered into deeper and deeper as she had no idea where she will be heading. She wasn't sure what's going on or this is a trick from him or not.

"Come on Li, where are you? Stop hiding, will ya?"

She doesn't like this idea of searching for Xiao Lang as she wasn't sure where she is and him either and she doesn't feel much thankful to where she is now. All she knows is that she's surrounded by thick bushes and trees and nothing else. Walking as she keeps on looking for Xiao Lang, there was no sight of him.

_Where could he be?_

_Why is he missing? _

_What happened to him?_

"Li, don't hide now, please! If you heard what I babbled by myself, then… I'm sorry!"

Sakura was getting more and more afraid as she goes deeper and much deeper than she could have thought. Where is she now? Still in the middle of the hill or up in the hill near the chalet? Or even at the foot of the hill? Where is she? And him too?

Then she stopped…

At the path that leads her to a deep ravine…

The steep and dark ravine and she was sure that anyone who falls there will not…

survive…

And gasped…

"Li!"

Sakura shouted as she looked down right into it. She could hear her own echoes and highly doubt if it's not deep at all. She saw a part of Xiao Lang's jeans and blood stain on it and his phone was near the side of the ravine and she had no idea what she should do.

_Li, you can't be dead. You're kidding, right?_

_Right, Li? You can't be dead, right?_

"You hear me, right? Li! You can't be dead, right!" Her knee couldn't hold her anymore as immediately she dropped to the ground, totally unsure how she would take the truth. And also Xiao Lang's close ones… like Yelen-san and Felicia-san…

She's in some country that she never laid a step before in her life and now, to have someone accompany her because of a bet that she suggested, she was so upset that she was the one who caused Xiao Lang's death. How can she explain to Xiao Lang's family and girlfriend that she somehow caused Xiao Lang's death?

"Alright Li! You should be unhappy now that I've won the bet! I told you that you shouldn't have the bet started yesterday! And you are right! Because of me, you are out of luck! See! I told you that you'll be unlucky and now you are! Are you happy now! Because of me, I caused your death because you came here with me! Because of me! I shouldn't have come to Hong Kong!" Sakura was blaming herself. How could she not? She was the one who started the bet that he will have the most bad lucks in his life if he's near and be with her for five days and now… its day two and he's dead.

"Li, now that I have won… you must do me the first thing!" Sakura shouted as tears started to trickle from her eyes. It was all her fault! All hers…

"It's all my fault, Li! Because of me! I shouldn't have known you. I hate myself to cause your death… Li. I'm so sorry… It's all because of me…" she was getting more and more emotionally upset with herself. She never had caused someone's death and now, it's an acquaintance of hers. This is getting too much to her. She never thought of that. What will she do? She can't take his body since it's deep in the ravine and she has no contacts to any of Xiao Lang's family except Meilin but how can she have the heart to tell her that Xiao Lang's dead?

"Just how can I tell Meilin or anyone about it? Just how? Li, all I want now for the first thing I want you to do… is just be alive… just alive… is it that hard to do it?" Sakura asked softly as she cried even more and more.

Her mind couldn't take it anymore…

Just couldn't anymore…

It's done… now or not…

She passed out…

Just the time she couldn't control her mind…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: He's just…

The next day…

"Just where am I?" Sakura murmured as eyes fluttered opened as she rubbed on it.

"Ah, you're awake." A lady in her mid 50's walked in. Sakura was wondering why she is here and who this lady is.

"Um… hi. Can I ask what time is it?" Sakura got up as she quickly made the bed before taking her backpack on the armchair. She was still wondering but thankful that Xiao Lang's phone was with her but a second later, she turned upset.

"It's evening, young lady. You have slept more than a day." Sakura was a little surprised that the lady could speak English while some citizens in the city could barely understand what's Sakura's speaking although it's English. Plus that, she was surprised thinking that the lady carried her here as she must be strong to do that and that she has slept that long.

"Why do you seem a little sad?" she continued when she saw Sakura's sad face.

"I-I… just cause an acquaintance of mine… death."

_Li…I just want you to be alive… _

_That's what I want you to do…_

_That's all I want now…_

_Just be alive…_

"Death?" The lady walked with Sakura to the bed and sat. Sakura's thoughts disappear within a second.

"Hai… And to make things worst… I barely even know him and it's only a week and you see, this is his phone so… it's just reminds me about it. I don't know how to tell his parents and his girlfriend."

"What happened?"

"Well, he was the one who leads the way to the butterfly valley as I didn't know about it. We were lost for some times and then I took over and started leading and I found the area where there're lots of wild flowers. Then, he asked me for the map and I gave him and he realized that the place he wants to go is just behind the chalet we were staying. We were arguing for some time during the journey and then I was babbling myself about how annoying he is and he went missing. I went searching for him but I stopped at a ravine and saw his phone and blood."

"So, you presume he's dead?" the lady asked.

"Yes and I felt so guilty…"

"Yes you better be, Kinomoto…"

_Strange… how did she know my last name?_

"…better be. Make sure there's no next time or else you're…"

Meanwhile…

"Oh Eriol, I hope you're not leading me on with your own games. After so many days, I know I have fallen in love with you. Please don't… I know… you have no feelings towards me." Tomoyo was waiting patiently at her house. Eriol has been invited by a close friend of his to a dinner and Eriol thought of bringing Tomoyo along. She of course, couldn't believe that Eriol wanted to bring her along and to think that Eriol is going to take some girl instead of her. She didn't agree in that as Eriol has told her last night that, it will be the last time.

_What does he mean by 'the last time I'll ask you out or maybe not' means? _

_I just don't know…_

She was confused with Eriol's words. And last night after the dinner… Yes… last night…

_xxxflashbackxxx_

"_Tomoyo." she turned, facing directly at Eriol. He wasn't sure what she will reply… It's just too…_

"_Would you go with me to a close friend of mine for a dinner?" Yup, he said it but not exactly everything in his heart. _

_He couldn't tell her that he's… _

_Ah! Just forget it…_

"_Are you sure, Eriol-kun? Couldn't you go without a partner?" Tomoyo asked after a while._

"_I'm afraid not. I promised him that I'll bring someone along. Just say yes, would you?" Tomoyo nodded, she just couldn't disappoint him._

"_Thanks. I'll promise that it'll be the last time I'll ask you out… or maybe not." he silently added the last three words but was sure that Tomoyo could hear him._

_xoxendofflashbackxxx_

Ding! Dong!

"That's him. Punctuality is definitely in him." she said softly as she walked to the door and latched the door open. Eriol was standing right in front of her, casual enough yet charming and breathtaking in his own ways which she thought he could make her feel like floating.

_God… he's just breathtaking and I'm just so plain…. _

Eriol on the other hand was amazed how beautiful Tomoyo was. Wearing a simple yet classy dark violet halter neck dress till her knee was simply amazing. Her long wavy hair was let down that evening unlike most of the time; Eriol will be seeing her in a bun or plaits.

_She's perfect…_

Just then, he snapped out of his thoughts and took Tomoyo's hand into his and walked into the awaiting limo right outside her house. He was sure that tonight will be the night to have everything change and he just couldn't wait…

While Eriol and Tomoyo will be having a dinner, Sakura was having a real shock in Madam Chen's cottage…

Sakura couldn't believe what she saw. Couldn't believe what she has just heard.

_That voice…_

_It's just couldn't be…_

What is going on? Who is that? She was sure. Sure that she saw her annoying acquaintance is very much alive, still standing right before her own eyes.

_Is it possible?..._

_He's still alive…_

_Yes he is! That's why he's here…_

_In front of me…_

"Xiao Lang…" she murmured as tears running down from her eyes. Xiao Lang was leaning on the doorframe with bandage around his abdomen, back and around his forehead and smirked seeing her.

_What happened? _

_Why is he in this form?_

"Feeling guilty now?" he asked as Sakura was just silenced by that question. Yes she felt very much guilty about it and no doubt, she will do what she can to get him back alive for his family and Felicia-san and more like, he's the heir of the Li's Corp and everything related to the Li's business depends on him.

"Please do not treat this young lady like this. She's feeling incredible sorry for her death's friend." The lady said as she walked to the door just to leave the two of them. Xiao Lang smirked once again, looking at Sakura.

He answered her before she left, "Madam Chen, I'm the one who she's talking about. The supposing one who should be 'dead'." Sakura got up, still crying and walked to Xiao Lang.

"I-I… just w-want to as-ask y-ou why you're not dead. I thought you fell into the ravine."

"You really want me dead? How cruel can you be?" Xiao Lang joked but not for Sakura.

"No, I don't want you dead and I'm not as cruel as you. You're the one who tricked me."

"Whatever. I don't care much about whatever you think or say about me."

"So, why you're like this?"

"You want to know?" Sakura nodded and Xiao Lang wasn't sure if he wants to tell her about what happened.

"Fine. I'm telling you but you're not telling anyone about it." Sakura nodded while he sighed.

"Remember that you're resting for some time while I was walking?" Sakura nodded once more.

"There're two wild boars charging at me all of a sudden and I was running to escape from them. They were attacking me and I suddenly tripped on one of the tree roots and one of the wild boars pounced on me and kept on attacking me. Then, I came to the ravine that you must be there too later on. I somehow got rid of one of the wild boar into the ravine while the other must have got scared that it got away. So, there was a lady not to far saw me and thought that I need to get bandage up so I followed her along with the thought of calling you too. When I reached here, I just knew that this place doesn't even have a phone so I got back to the ravine which I thought that's probably where my phone is and I saw you near the ravine, passed out and with my phone in your hand. So, I carried you back here to rest."

Sakura nodded while getting every Xiao Lang's words absorbed into her brain. Is she supposing to say Xiao Lang is silly or what?

_Nevermind, brain… I'll stick to whatever I thought about…_

"So now, I should say that you have not won the bet yet and Kinomoto, you have realized that you have used up one of your chance of asking me to do something for you." With that, Sakura's brain absorbed everything he said before replying him back.

"That's not fair, Li."

"Wrong answer and did you call me Xiao Lang earlier?" Sakura started blushing without an appropriate reason on why she is getting red. Xiao Lang smirked once more.

"Fine, no need for answers as I'll figure it out by myself. So, you want to get back to the chalet now?"

"But you're still…" Sakura said as she pointed to Xiao Lang's injured head.

"So… we'll stay here a little while if Madam Chen let us." Xiao Lang finished the sentence for her and Sakura nodded as he was right. She can't afford anything to happen to Xiao Lang. Anything.

All of a sudden…

"I assumed that both of you had a good talk. And don't worry; stay here as long as you want. It's been a long time since the last person came here." With that, Madam Chen turned, leaving a surprised Sakura, wondering how she knew that they were going to ask her.

"Um… Li… actually I've got something to say."

"What is it?" Xiao Lang crossed his arm.

_Should I say it or not?_

_Should I or not? _

_Forget it… Just forget it…_

"You know Kinomoto, I'm not a real patience person. So you better hurry up now." Xiao Lang said after Sakura was away with her thoughts for a couple of minutes. But… just as he finished…

Sakura walked to get her backpack but Xiao Lang stopped her.

"Where you're going? Aren't you going to complete your sentence? It's rude, you know."

"Back, Li. I've decided to go back to Japan." Sakura answered after a sigh left her mouth. Xiao Lang was stunned. Really stunned and couldn't believe it.

_What? _

_Why would she want to go back to Japan?_

_What just happened in a few minutes ago?_

_What's wrong?_

Sakura took her backpack and this time, Xiao Lang didn't stop her. He was wondering. Away and away with his thoughts. She doesn't want to get back to Japan. No, she doesn't want but she has to. But why? Only she knows the answer.

"Ano… Li…" Xiao Lang turned around to face her.

"Can you tell Yelan-san that I… I'll continue the marriage plan she wants. Just say that I missed my father that I'm returning to Japan till the wedding planning thing."

"You know that decision is going to make my mum feels terrible for being a bad host." he finally said.

"Then, just tell her that I'm sorry."

"No, Kinomoto. Sit and we do have a little talk, Kinomoto." Sakura gulped as Xiao Lang moved a chair to the bed.

_His tone has changed…_

_Just what is he going to talk?_

"Hey, I'm not going to wait for you to talk with. Now, sit on the bed cause I need to talk to you. And you're not stepping out from this room till I let you." Sakura need not Xiao Lang to repeat twice as the next second Xiao Lang wanted to voice out his thoughts, Sakura was already sitting on the bed.

"Now why a sudden decision? What's going on?"

_Should I answer it?_

_Or not?_

_Anyone out there? Anyone…_

_I need an answer…_

_Just one…_

"Li, this is real life. The reality. It's the truth and I couldn't hide it. You almost die. Because of me. My presence near you has cause two wild boars came out of no where and attacked you. How cam wild boars are here in this hill? Doesn't makes sense right?" Xiao Lang's eyes widen.

_What did she just said?_

_Is she sick?_

_Have I told her that it's a joke?_

_Oh yes I did!_

_Did she get it what I said? Did she? Did she?_

_The hell I'm going to right now if it's yes!_

"Are you crazy?" Xiao Lang voiced out his thoughts. Sakura blindly looked at him as she remained quiet.

"Do I have to repeat to you that it's a joke? Can't you use some part of your brain? Why do you have to take my words so serious? Whatever I said wasn't true and why are you insisting on that you'll bring me bad luck when I said that you are when it's not? I'm not a fortune teller, psychic or having any six senses or something that will tell me who's giving me good luck and bad luck! Kinomoto you are just a nut case. I pity the man who's marrying you while by right, you are marrying some cousin of mine!"

All Sakura did there was just being silent and listen every words of Xiao Lang.

_True, he was just joking but why am I acting like this?_

_I know he's joking but why do I take his words seriously?_

_Why do I concern about his life? _

_This feeling of not wanting him to be hurt?_

_But I still get him hurt or annoyed whenever I'm near with him…_

"Fine, if you want to leave. Leave. You have ended the bet yourself by today. There're won't be anymore of it as whatever the result was is your own opinion as I would not care about it anymore. Go back to Japan or wherever you want. Leave… do not come to Hong Kong or near me. Stop thinking that you are a bad luck causer cause I don't think you are… Just maybe you should go back where you came from." With that, Xiao Lang left Sakura in the room as he walked him way out.

_Why am I concern about her presence here in Hong Kong? This bad luck freak thinker._

_What's going on in me?_

_Maybe she should get back to Japan…_

_Then my brain will stop getting so confusing and frustrated with her…_

_Probably my life would be better once again before she came in…_

_Maybe…_

Author: How's that? I know it's a little short but hey, sorry for that. At least, he came back alive. By de way, review please… I know it's boring, dull, suck, just inform me to make it better… So what's exactly Eriol's going to tell Tomoyo? Will he say that 'I love you'? Or would he be saying 'Sorry, I know how you feel about me but I couldn't say it yesterday that I have no feelings for you so, don't waste your time.'… Which is the one? Will Sakura move back to Japan? Well, maybe… since you know I'm evil! YOU BETTER REVIEW OR ELSE WHEN I CHECK AT THE STATS WHERE NO ONE REVIEWS, there won't be the next chapter on 13 February! I want 10 reviews for this chapter or else, there will not be the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Decisions…

Alright, alright. 3 reviews are enough for me to get for the last chapter. My average number of reviews for each chapter is 3 so I guess, (whatever)... I thank MisunderstO-od-child cause she/he(heck, I have no idea at all) gave 7 or 8 ideas for the new story I'm half way thinking and started! And because of that, this chapter is DEFINITELY for her! And to readers, you people are so mean but that's alright. Thanks to BlueMeteorGirl, i hope you're still reading, but it's alright if you don't>, Aimee for being one of the anonymous reviewer for the last chapter, and MisunderstO-od-child i dun mean 2 get ur nerve so, sorry> and to princess-confused, oztan, Miko-mistress, Aimee, Mama... um... are you all still reading? Anyway, it's alright. So, here's the next chapter...

That same night in Madam's Chen little cottage…

"Let me help you." Sakura said as she walked right into the room. Xiao Lang was trying to undo his bandage and change a clean one for his wounds but had a hard time. When he heard Sakura, he looked up and glared at her. Sakura dared not to move a step nearer to him.

"Look Li… I'll take your advice, alright? I won't think of it anymore. I just want to say that if you think my presence here in Hong Kong is annoying you, then I'll get a ticket immediately and go back to Japan until Yelan-san finished the wedding thing. And if you want me to stay then, I will stay and if you don't then, I'll go. I guess I'm sorry." Sakura said as she turned and walked out but stopped when she heard Xiao Lang.

"Whatever… And where are you going now? I thought you said that you want to help me with this earlier." Xiao Lang stated as he threw the bandage to the floor. He was frustrated in aiding himself as it was hard to do so. That late afternoon, Madam Chen was the one who helped him in aiding his wounds.

"I'm not going anywhere." Sakura smiled as she walked to pick up the bandage. Putting the bandage on the bed, she took a shirt from the chair where Madam Chen has given Xiao Lang earlier. Xiao Lang has already undone the buttons on his shirt and the only matter was he hasn't pulled it off. Sakura helped him to pull his shirt, exposing those years of well-trained toned muscles that seemed so indescribable and incredible. His stomach appeared flat, his chest and his shoulders are strong and broad not to forget, it looked powerful and perfect and no wonder, he's one of the most wanted bachelor list in Hong Kong.

"Felicia-san is so lucky to have you…" Sakura murmured silently, pretty sure that Xiao Lang didn't hear her or not.

"Hey, are you here or still in your own dreamland? Cause if you're here then, you better hurry up if you want to nurse me." Sakura nodded as she motioned him to sit still so that she could have a better look at his wounds from his back and his abdomen.

"It'll hurt a little. Li so I hope you can bear with it." She said as she dipped a cotton wool with iodine before leaning forward, pressing it onto his wounds.

"Whatever." He replied before he started feeling the pain of his skin against the liquid. She continued to dab the cotton on his wounds. A while later, she was done and took a tube of gel out from the first-aid kit but Xiao Lang immediately stopped her.

"You're not going to put that, are you?"

Sakura looked up to face him while she opened the cap of the tube.

"Why? The Almighty arrogant Li is scared of a tube of gel?" Sakura teased. Xiao Lang sweat dropped and glared at her.

"No."

"Yar, yar. I believe that." Sakura replied sarcastically as Xiao Lang raised his eyebrow as she pressed the gel out of the tube. Xiao Lang groaned softly just as he felt Sakura's fingers softly and lightly rubbing against his back, gently massaging his back. He felt her touch making its way to his abs where the muscles hurt the most because of that wild boar pounced on him. He was feeling much more relieve actually, compared to this afternoon when Madam Chen did the same for him. Madam Chen was rough and Xiao Lang presumed that she doesn't know how to nurse a person but Sakura was just the total opposite of her. And the most surprising thing is that Felicia has never made him feel as relieve and comfortable as Sakura is making him now when Felicia helped Xiao Lang to nurse his injuries from martial arts practices.

Looking down at Sakura, he has already see the red lining on her face as she silently rubbed his abs. Xiao Lang smirked a little as he then took Sakura's hand. Instantly Sakura looked up and faced Xiao Lang.

"I assumed that you want me to stop now?" Sakura asked as she intensely looked into Xiao Lang's glassy amber eyes and released her hand out of Xiao Lang's grip.

"I assumed that you are having a good time with my abs?" Sakura blushed even more. Of course she was blushing even more as the truth is that she was really thinking something about his abs, as it's getting lesser and lesser everyday to have a young and quite a charm one with such fine abs. Xiao Lang smirked when he gets no answer from Sakura. He now had realized that he prefer Sakura more when she blush and totally silent off rather than having her talking all the time.

"Seriously, I prefer you more like this than having you to talk all the time. To tell you the truth, I wanted to leave you behind when we were lost today. And hey, good news. You may continue whatever you are doing a few second ago." Sakura was totally stunned the second Xiao Lang finishes his sentence.

"I mean, d-do you w-want it?"

Xiao Lang said nothing but grabbed Sakura's hand and pressed a lot of gel out from the tube onto her hand before putting her hand back on his abs. More streaks of red lining were formed on her face as she couldn't believe what Xiao Lang did. Soon when Sakura has finish, she helped to put on the bandage on Xiao Lang. That night, both of them didn't go back to the chalet as they stayed at Madam Chen's cottage and that night itself, Sakura thought a lot on yesterday and today's event.

"Li… Li… what's going wrong with you and me? Are we cats and dogs from our previous life cause I think we are…" she silently muttered. She was rolling on the bed in the first guestroom while Xiao Lang is at the second one. She couldn't sleep as she got up and walked to the veranda. It was chilling that night itself as she sat on the bench.

xox

Meanwhile in Tokyo…

"Dad… I have decided to go to Hong Kong." Touya said to his dad in the living room. Fujitaka looked up from his laptop.

"Why would you do so, son?"

"Nothing… I just want to check things out. No matter what's your decision, I'm going there in a week time." Fujitaka wasn't sure if he heard his son.

_Was he going there to check on his sister?..._

…_Or to ruin things?..._

xox

Meanwhile in Li's residence…

"Aunt, you're not telling me that you changed your mind?"

"I'm afraid so, Meilin. I know I was wrong from the beginning so, I'm just getting things better." Meilin couldn't believe her aunt's sudden decision and how did she know and do it?

"Aunt, you're not going to-?" Meilin was interrupted when two figures walked in.

_Great! They're here…_

xox

Soon not long or around 2.00a.m…

Sakura heard some noise as she got up and quietly walked into the living room but was blocked by Xiao Lang, whom she will never thought he could be there right now.

"What are you doing here, Li? Aren't you sleeping in there?" Sakura asked, worrying if she accidentally woke Xiao Lang up.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Did you hear some noises?"

"What noises?" he asked, wondering away.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you. I think it's coming from the kitchen. Let's go check it out." Sakura replied. Xiao Lang groaned, couldn't believe that he agree as he being pulled by Sakura to the kitchen.

"Li, look!" Sakura pointed to the black figure that's walking around the kitchen. That figure was banging here and there and Xiao Lang sweat dropped, wondering if that figure is actually a thief or something. Nope, definitely not anymore. It was Madam Chen when Xiao Lang told Sakura who that figure was after Sakura was quietly guessing if that's a thief or Eriol?

"Come on Kinomoto, she's like you. The same kind. Both of you have some problems with sleep. She sleepwalks as you sleep talks. See? NO difference at all." Xiao Lang said as he walked away, making Sakura sighed, leaving her to help getting back Madam Chen onto the bed. After guiding without using her voice, Sakura walked back to the veranda and surprised to see Xiao Lang there.

"Has she gone back to her bed?" Sakura nodded as she sat next to Xiao Lang. There was a silence between them for a little while as Xiao Lang then spoke.

"So, which cousin of mine is going to have you as a wife?" Sakura shrugged as Xiao Lang raised his eyebrow at her.

"You mean, you don't know?"

"Yelan-san never told me. Neither Meilin did." Xiao Lang was surprised. Was he going to laugh at her or tell her how stupid she is for not knowing who her husband is?

"Aren't you going to ask them? You should know." After the last question, he did nothing more as he got up and walked back into his room. Sakura did nothing but sat there a little while, thinking what Xiao Lang has said. He was right, she should know. Soon, she slept there without knowing it.

A/N: How is it? Do you want to know who those twos are? And why Touya wants to go to Hong Kong? And why would Madam Chen sleepwalks? Well, if you want to know then... I want at least 3 reviews for the next chapter, alright? If there're more, its better... like they said... the more the merrier. I swear that next chapter will be interesting as DING, princess-confused, MisunderstO-od-child, MAMA, oztan, mina hang will get their wish!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! Here's Chapter 10! I'm really happy I've got 9 reviews. It's nine instead of three. Yeah!

And to Sakatrina90: I'm so sorry dat I had got rid Ice. I'm terribly sorry coz I dunno who is actually reading it. I mean it's so sad dat when I update the chapters… no one bother to review even just a word (except u of coz) so I'm sorry and I maybe bring it back but I dunno. Maybe next year or not.

And to princess-confused and lexynton: I dunno know if you're still reading or not but yar… I'll spice things up and maybe add more than what you will expect soon. You bet that I will have more chemistry between them. I will but it will be somewhere in next 2 chapters or so. So dun worry… I thought of something interesting already.

And to MisunderstO-od-child: Well I updated and this is the chapter so muahahaha. Hope you'll review later.

And to oztan, xlilxpinaix3, Blue Meteor Girl, sealed miko and shiner980: I've updated so hope you all still read.

Chapter 10: Everything's perfect but it's not going to happen…

The next day…

Sakura woke up, rubbing her eyes. Tired and surprised as well, wondering where did the blanket around her came from. She was sure that she didn't bring one out. It's strange. Stood up as she turned around, just to see Madam Chen in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

_Does she know that she sleepwalks?_

Walking back to the room where she was supposed to be sleeping, she saw Xiao Lang sleeping soundly on the bed and what makes her immediately turned her body around was that Xiao Lang was half-naked there, lying on the bed with his black boxers.

Just when she was about to take her third step out from the room…

"Where are you going now?" Knowing that it's Xiao Lang, she answered back without looking back.

"I was just leaving this room."

"I'm not blind at all, for your information. So?"

"Youreonlywearingyourboxers!" With that, Sakura blushingly ran out from the room, leaving a confused Xiao Lang in that room. Looking down, he realized that he was just wearing his boxers only and cursed himself for being silly and embarrassing himself up.

"DAMN!" Sakura was sure she could hear that even though she's in the kitchen, giggling forgetting that Madam Chen is in there.

"Good morning. Would you like to have eggs today?" Madam Chen asked bubbly, holding a pan on her left and two eggs on her right.

(A/N: People, don't start wondering why I added Madam Chen's line, k? I just felt to put something funny, that's all.)

xox

Later…

"Well, thanks you so much for letting us to stay for a night, Madam Chen." Sakura said politely as she bowed. Madam Chen smiled looking at the both of them. Xiao Lang thanked the lady before leading his way back to the chalet. Madam Chen has told them their way out from this area as they are finally away from Madam Chen's cottage.

"Li, I'm tired. Couldn't we rest for a while?" Xiao Lang nodded, knowing that if he won't let her… she will start talking to herself about him again or the wild boars chasing him again.

"Kinomoto, when we reached at the chalet, you're going to check out with me and I'll bring you back to the city. Is that alright with you?" Sakura nodded.

Suddenly…

"Kami-sama. Kami-sama. Kami-sama. Kami-sama. Kami-sama…" Sakura sort of chanting the word 'Kami-sama'- God as Xiao Lang raised his eyebrow, looking at her.

"Are you sick of what?" Sakura didn't say anything except that motioning her eyes to her legs. Xiao Lang looked down and saw one big leech on her leg. Who would have thought leeches can be found in the hill?

"What are you waiting for, Kinomoto? Just take it off." Sakura glared at him.

"Take it off? Are you crazy?" Sakura mumbled as Xiao Lang smirked. He went over to Sakura, taking a stick along and poked it away. At first, the leech didn't move a single spot but finally, he did it. Just as he wanted to walk away…

"Li…" Sakura whined. Xiao Lang turned and wasn't expecting to see Sakura pouted.

_That is so cute of her… _

_But what's her real intention behind this?_

"What do you want now?" Xiao Lang squatted as Sakura stopped pouting and looked straight at him.

"My legs are cramped. Can you please carry me? Pretty please?..." Sakura whined again. Xiao Lang sweat dropped. He was thinking of other reasons from her not that.

"Fine. Fine. Get on my back. I'll give you a piggyback back to the chalet but in one condition." Sakura eyes were gleaming in delight as she nodded.

"Do not tell anyone that I piggyback you. Never ever. You got that?" Sakura nodded as Xiao Lang sighed. Sakura was amazingly light not that he thought she was heavy but, she was really light. It's like holding a feather. (I know. I know… I'm bullshitting, how can one be as light as feather, right?)

"So Li tell me, what will you do when you get back to the city?" Sakura asked, holding tight on Xiao Lang's neck.

"Nothing much. Going back to the headquarters for a while then to the hotel. Maybe dinner with Felicia in the evening…"

"Oh." Sakura answered softly hearing his last line. Was she hurt or not? Why would she feel a little pain in her heart when she heard that?

"So, why a sudden silence?" Xiao Lang asked as he felt Sakura has kept quiet too long.

"Nothing."

"So, what were you thinking then?"

"I'm not thinking of anything."

"Liar. So, then, who were you thinking? Someone you are… in love?" Xiao Lang teasingly asked, knowing Sakura would not be able to answer him. What's gotten into him to ask that kind of question?

"You." Sakura answered blankly. Did she realize she said that?

_Oh no… _

_Why did I say it?... _

_Did I say I was in love with him?_

_Oh no!_

_Sakura… you have just made the biggest mistake…_

_And with that, I congratulate you. _

Xiao Lang stopped walking. Did he stop because of what Sakura said?

"Er… I guess I can walk now since you have stopped. Thanks Li for carrying me just now. Sorry for making you tired and don't bother what I said cause it's not true at all…" Sakura said, laughing very fake as she adjusted her backpack and walked past Xiao Lang.

"Wait." Xiao Lang grabbed her shoulder.

"Ouch… Li, that hurts." He didn't even bother answering her back. He was actually paying his attention on her lips. Looking at her lips, feeling right not wrong at all, not even feeling wrong to Felicia, feeling just nice to wanted to taste her lips, it's just his curiosity which he couldn't help it… his lips descended on her soft ones. Surprised with what Xiao Lang has just done but she couldn't resist it no matter what reason why, she thought it's so different. It's not like she never kiss before but her ex, Juno doesn't make her feel so lost into it. It felt so good, so warm, so light, and so great. The kiss was first lightly but not long as Xiao Lang became more passionate into the kiss that his tongue sliding past her lips to caress her own as she did back the same to him. As intense as the kiss could be, as nice as the kiss was, it had finally ended. Xiao Lang pulled back just to observe her before shaking his head hard as if to realizing what he has just done. (Sorry people that it's short but I have to)

_Oh God! What did I just do?..._

_Something possessed me or what?... _

_Why did I kiss her?..._

_Why did it felt so good even better than Felicia?... _

_Is Felicia going to know about it?..._

Thoughts like that were running into his brain. Not less but more and more. His thoughts were interrupted when he founded Sakura asking him a question he wasn't expecting.

"What happened?" He looked at her blankly as if he thought Sakura was too crazy to ask him that question. They were kissing, were they? If that's not what she thinks they were doing, that what was that?

"We're kissing. In my opinion, well aren't we?" Xiao Lang answered blankly, still wondering what's wrong when he saw her reaction.

_Now really, could anyone just be here and interrupt and tell me what the hell is going on? _

_Right I forgot. I'm in some hill, who could tell me…_

He knew that answer was the right now for Sakura's question but isn't that what they just did?

"God, Li… we shouldn't have did that." Sakura said softly, knowing how big the mistake she has just did. She knew she should have kissed him. She should have stopped him from kissing her and she shouldn't responds to his kiss.

"Forget it. Let's just pretend nothing happened. We just continue our way back to the chalet and get back to the city." Sakura continued all of sudden after what she left her words trailed a second or more ago. Xiao Lang was surprised when Sakura got up from where she squatted earlier as if nothing happen as she continued her way. As for Xiao Lang… he was totally confused with the whole situation. Totally not offended or much to him that he couldn't have much right to care much as he was the one who started it, he did what she said. Just pretend nothing has just happened but the thought of her soft lips on his just make him goes crazy for a second. All he hopes was that she won't say anything of it to Felicia and why does he feel so coward? A Li will never be coward he thought except for his father.

_Yes… that bastard…_

But his thoughts were interrupted when he felt droplets of rain on his face.

"What! Not now." he groaned, hating the rain right now.

"Kinomoto." he called, wondering once more why Sakura standing there like a stone. Walking quickly to the side of Sakura as they reached the chalet, he was stunned too. A great number of people were standing right at the chalet, walking everywhere, waiting for someone.

"Li, it's raining and look. I wonder who they are looking for." Sakura pointed at the people at least 15 of them.

"Kinomoto, its best if you get into the chalet and check out with your stuffs while I wait for you in my car. I don't think you would like to know." Sakura nodded, curious, confused and blurred as well. Sakura walked right into the chalet passing the people, as they thought Sakura was some tourist. But the moment Xiao Lang reached his car, acting like a thief…

"Li, I'm done!" Sakura said as she ran to Xiao Lang's car.

_DAMN! Why does she have to say so loud!_

Everyone there turned, facing Sakura. Sakura looked at them, for sure that she looks stupid.

"Get in the car, Kinomoto." Xiao Lang said as he started the engine. Immediately, Sakura got in and boy, the paparazzi were busy snapping pictures of them. The moment she got into the car and Xiao Lang speed off like there's no tomorrow, Sakura has finally be able to ask him who they were until…

…the car stopped.

"Get out." Xiao Lang said in an icy tone. Sakura looked at him, surprised.

"G-Get out? Now?" Sakura slightly squeaked out.

"Yes now. Get out from my car and your belongings as well." his voice seem cold and shocked at what he said, Sakura asked once more.

"Li, you're asking me to get out from the car? Why? It's raining and I had no idea where am I."

"Do you want me to throw you out or you get out willingly?" Again he stated not asked in his business-like tone.

"I-I… couldn't believe what you just did…" Sakura replied as she got out from the car with her belongings, under the rain. Within seconds, Xiao Lang's car was out of her sight. Standing there, all wet with her belongings, Sakura had no idea what should she do. Her phone, she was sure that was wet, she was stuck in a hill.

Achoo!

Achoo!

Rubbing her nose, she walked down the hill on the road, which she presumed was the right way. Sneezing as she rubbed her arms, trying to get some heat, she took her time as her bag was quite heavy. Not the coldness or wondering how she's going back to her 'home', she was actually thinking why a sudden change in Xiao Lang's behavior. Did she do something wrong? What happened to him and why he's treating her like that?

While Sakura was walking her way back to the city, Xiao Lang drove very fast. He was pretty angry at Sakura. Why?

"That idiot! Didn't she realize that those people are paparazzi? And I'm who they were waiting for? Is she that dense? Stupid idiot! Now, my reputation is pretty ruined because of her!"

While he was driving, he was half scolding to nothing about Sakura. Did he realize that he has just done a big mistake in his life? Boy, he sure is in deep big trouble by tomorrow.

A/N: Alrite. This is what I consider as not a cliffhanger. Hahaha. Hope you readers will review. Could I have the least of 3 reviews again for the next chapter? I hope I deserve at least three of this.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Alrite! Here's Chapter 11. I'm really sorry for the late update because I'm really busy with my school newsletter and all my clubs and basically, homework as well. Hope people realized dat this is not the old chapter 11 or whatsoever cause its new n I hope people will read it and review (minus review cause dat's really rare to happen) cause the number of hits to Chapter 10 is really low. Alrite enough of me… let's get back to the story!

Chapter 11: Surprises…

Ding! Dong!

Ding! Dong!

Ding! Dong!

"Wait, I'm coming! Who will it be at this time?" Tomoyo said to herself as she walked out from her room and hurriedly went to get the door. It's almost midnight and she has just finished talking with Eriol on the phone. Yesterday was great for Tomoyo. She couldn't believe that Eriol got into a fight for her during the dinner when a drunken guy in his late twenties hit her and almost harassed her. And best of all, she couldn't believe that Eriol confessed his feelings to her and she did the same to him after he has finished.

"God! What happened to you, Sakura?" Tomoyo gasped seeing a pale, sneezing, tired, shivering, clothes not really dry and totally worn-out Sakura standing outside of the door. Tomoyo immediately brought her in and locked the door before gesturing her to the bathroom.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be back in another few days time?" Tomoyo asked with concern.

"Moyo…" she said softly before tears started coming out from her eyes. Tomoyo hugged her as she rocked back and forth, trying to make Sakura feel better.

"Come on now, take a hot bath and tell me later. I do not want you to get cold now as you are and sicker." Tomoyo said as she got out from the bathroom, leaving Sakura to take a bath. While Sakura was having a hot bath, Tomoyo called Eriol.

"Eriol…" Tomoyo called his name.

"Yes dear, what is it? What's wrong with your voice? You don't sound happy at all."

"Eriol, Sakura just came back and why would she come back at such a time? She doesn't look happy at all to me. And today is not supposed to be the day she's coming back from the hill. It's supposed to be a few days more. I don't know what happened in these few days and when she came back, she looks like she went through hell. She was totally tired, in a mess, sneezing, shivering and she looks like she-"

"Look Tomoyo, calm down. Whatever happened to her, just make sure she gets a good rest. Don't ask her to say anything, alright? Wait till tomorrow until she's better. Make her something nice and warm. Did you say she was sneezing and shivering?"

"Yes."

"Oh dear, I hope she's not getting a fever. Check her temperature, if she's sick… then get her painkillers and we'll fetch her to a clinic tomorrow, alright? Don't worry too much, Tomoyo."

"Alright, Eriol. Sorry for bothering you at such time."

"Don't worry, Tomoyo. I don't even mind if you're calling at 4 in the morning at all. I'll answer the phone whenever you call, will that makes you better?"

"Yes, Eriol. Thank you so much."

"It's alright. If you want to thank me, why don't we tell Aunt Yelen tomorrow about our relationship now? Maybe she will cancel off your supposing marriage with my cousin." Tomoyo wasn't quite sure about Eriol's suggestion. If her marriage is going to get cancel, this will leave Sakura alone and she can never do that. Not only that, will their company not merge together but will it affect Sonomi and Fujitaka?

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo, are you there?" Eriol asked when she didn't answer back for quite a time.

"Oh, bye Eriol. Talk to you sometime." Immediately Tomoyo put down her phone. Meanwhile, Eriol was surprised with Tomoyo's sudden voice.

_Is she alright?_

_I wonder if she's thinking about what I said earlier?_

_I just hope she will—_

"Eriol… I'm sorry. I didn't know that my action has caused a big mess." Meilin barged into his room and apologized before she walked out.

_What the hell just happened? What's wrong with Meilin and Tomoyo and Sakura as well?_

After walking out from Eriol's room, her eyes were filled with tears. Abruptly she wiped her tears away but it seems that it's not helping at all. She overheard a little much of Eriol's conversation with Tomoyo and God, she has just realized that both of them were in love with each other but it's not going to work and it's all because of her. All because of her. Walking back to her room, she passed Xiao Lang who has just walked past her as well. She didn't even bother asking him where did he went like the usual her will be asking his whereabouts. Strange, Xiao Lang thought and even more strange he finds that Meilin's eyes were all red. He stopped.

"Meilin… what happened to you?" Xiao Lang's voice was filled with concern.

"Nothing, Xiao Lang. It's just because nothing that I made into something." With that she ran back to her room. Xiao Lang shook his head as he walked into Eriol's room. Knocked a few times before Eriol let him enter.

"Yo, where did you go?"

"No where. Why bother asking when you know I won't bother telling you? How's everything these few days?" Xiao Lang asked as he walked over to one of Eriol's chair.

"Are you trying to underestimate me on how well I'm going to manage everything without you here?" Eriol asked mockingly as he finds it was quite amusing as well.

"You know what I mean, right?"

"Nope, everything went well. Guess what?" Eriol said happily.

Xiao Lang gave Eriol one of his 'how-the-hell-do-I-know-what-you-want-to-say?' look and Eriol just smirked.

"Spit it out." Xiao Lang knew he would have to say that and it's pointless anyway.

"I'm with Tomoyo now." Xiao Lang's mouth dropped open.

_Did I just heard he said he's together with Tomoyo?_

"Yup, and don't give me that stupid reaction. You heard it right. I'm with her now."

"That's good. Daidouji is a good one."

"As usual. You know the good old Eriol for years." Xiao Lang smirked hearing him.

_Yar, the real flirty Eriol that I know since I'm still in diapers…_

xox

The next day…

"Son, I want to hear what your opinion and not just sitting here waiting for your answer." Yelen said as she placed a stack of magazines on her table.

"And you too, young man." she said as she refer to Eriol. She was surprised. Really surprised. She didn't know that their relationship with their so-called soon-to-be wives which they had no idea about it were that fast and close. Pictures of Eriol and Tomoyo were all over the covers of the magazines together with some of the photos where Eriol was fighting with a drunken guy for her and even the kissing part was there on the cover as well. Xiao Lang was not good either. His photos with Sakura in the hill were all on the magazines and even the worst of all, it stated that Xiao Lang was two-timing Felicia and Sakura. It really pissed him off because it was all Sakura's fault.

"Now I know where you went these few days." Eriol silently whispered to Xiao Lang and immediately he gave his usual death glare to Eriol. Meilin was in Yelen's room as well, shocked, surprised and realized her big mistake is getting even bigger now. Just when Yelen wants to ask another question, Tomoyo walked in together alone.

"Good morning Yelen-san." Yelen bowed.

"Where is Sakura?"

"She's sick, Yelen-san. We went to the clinic this morning." Tomoyo explained. Leaving the fact that Eriol fetched her and Sakura there before returning back to the hotel. Tomoyo got a call from Meilin half an hour later, asking both of them to get to the hotel. Hearing Tomoyo saying that Sakura was sick, Xiao Lang started to think.

_Sick?_

_What happened?_

"I see. I hope she'll recover soon."

"Yelen-san, may I enquire why would you want to see me?" Tomoyo asked.

"Tomoyo. I would like to ask you a question." Tomoyo nodded not knowing why everyone was at silent. She didn't know what is going on as well as Eriol and Xiao Lang when they walked in there 10 minutes ago.

"Are you having a relationship with Eriol? And I mean the intimate one." Tomoyo gasped silently as she looked up

_How did she know?_

That question was lingering her mind the moment Yelen finished and looked at Eriol. Eriol mouthed two words, telling her to just admit.

"Yes, Yelen-san. Eriol and I are together for some days." Tomoyo admitted and Eriol sighed, knowing that he and Tomoyo would have a long explanation later.

"I-I've got nothing to say about it." Yelen was surprised too. She was thinking that she will not admit it but seems like it's different.

"I've got to say th-" Her words weren't finished at that time when two figures walked in. Meilin sighed and Eriol with Xiao Lang surprised. Tomoyo was even more confused on what was going on.

"Yelen, we're here now. What would it be that you would like to tell us?" The first one to voice out was none other than one of Eriol and Xiao Lang's cousin, Xiao Fung.

"Yes Yelan, good day. Xiao Fung and I need to see the Elders later. So what is this that you would want to see us now?" Xiao Chen asked, standing right next to Xiao Fung. Xiao Fung, he's Xiao Chen's elder brother. Age: 29 and he owns a hotel and a mall.

"Well, may I present you your soon-to-be wife, Xiao Chen… Daidouji Tomoyo."

_Just as what she told us yesterday…_

_That she will introduce her…_

_But why so soon?…_

_Didn't she say a few weeks later?_

Eriol and Tomoyo were stunned.

Too stunned.

What did she said? Both wondered.

Xiao Lang was stunned too.

The moment he heard Yelen said once more.

"Yes. And Sakura will be meeting Xiao Fung soon. As the status of Xiao Fung's soon-to-be wife."

A/N: Alrite. End of Chapter 11. Hope anyone of you would review. I was hoping to get 3 reviews but really, could you readers help me with it? please? please? please?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Letting go…

It's been more than two week already since the day Yelen introduce Xiao Chen and Xiao Fung into Tomoyo and Sakura's life. The rumors about them have died down. Eriol has turned into a whole mess from that day onwards. He has been drinking every night at some club nearby and never did he felt so frustrated, so mad about himself in his life. All his anger was put into his work and whenever anything goes wrong, he would yell and go mad about it although it's a small matter. His anger gone even worse Xiao Chen has returned back to the hotel as an order from Yelen. Not only that, Mr. Fong's project was taken back by him which turned out that Tomoyo has to work with Xiao Chen. He has not been seeing her since that day she decided that both of them better break up and move on with their own life and be happy for her. As if they never meet before.

Since that day, he had never talked to her… Not a single hi or a bye…

Since that day, Xiao Chen has been bringing her everywhere together with him… everywhere…

Since that day, he had never had lunch or dinner with her… and he never had lunch anymore from that day onwards…

Since that day, he felt the whole world is against him… lonely, he thought…

Since that day…

It was his entire fault, he thought. If only he didn't ask her to admit about their relationship…

If only he had never fallen for her…

If only she never came into his life… will he be back to his old self…

If only he could forget her… just once…

If only…

Damn!

It's just too hard to forget her!

Everytime he's in the hotel, he could hear his subordinates and workers talking about how great Xiao Chen and Tomoyo together… How they look like a perfect couple… Just everything about them and it drives him crazy! Real crazy! God, he just wants to die… just want to stop hearing how great both of them to be together… It's just too much… too much to take… He couldn't be happy… He couldn't move on seeing the one he loves with another person… but…

Well, everyone would wonder what happened to Xiao Lang?

Nothing!

Not a thing, well at least that's what he thinks about himself but not for others…

"Ne Kim-Eun, would you help me to give this to Mr. Hiraigizawa? I need it to be signed now." Tomoyo asked the moment she reached Kim-Eun's desk. Xiao Chen has sent her to ask Eriol's signature for the last paper that he needs to sign for Mr. Fong's project.

"Ah, Tomoyo. I'm surprised to see you here. It's been a week I have not seen you since you're working right down the level below me and alright, I'll help you to give this to Mr. Eriol. Hey, why would you call Mr. Eriol not by his first name anymore?" Tomoyo was surprised. Surprised that she didn't expect that question out from Kim-Eun.

"Nothing much, Kim-Eun."

"O.K., umm… Tomoyo why don't we go for lunch together? Right after I have Mr. Eriol signs this document?"

"Alright. Then, I'll wait for you here and then we go to my desk and get my purse."

"Sure. To tell you the truth, I've got a confession to make." Tomoyo wondered what Kim-Eun told her as Kim-Eun walked into Eriol's office. A while later, Kim-Eun walked out and gave the file to Tomoyo. Tomoyo bowed slightly as she walked back down to her desk.

5 minutes later…

"Tomoyo, are you done? Let's go now." Tomoyo nodded as Kim-Eun leaded the way to the basement.

"So Kim-Eun, what is it you would like to confess?"

"Tomoyo… will you forgive me if I tell you my confession?" Tomoyo was puzzled.

_Huh! _

_What is she trying to tell me?_

"I don't understand what you're trying to say, Kim-Eun but I know there're no reasons why I should forgive you since there's nothing wrong you did to me."

Kim-Eun nodded. "Alright, Tomoyo… please don't be angry. I-I just want to tell you that… that… I-"

RING!

Tomoyo's phone rang. Louder and louder. "I'm sorry Kim-Eun. Let me answer the phone for a while, alright?" Tomoyo said as she got into Kim-Eun's car.

As Kim-Eun started her car, Tomoyo was talking.

"Yes, Xiao Chen……Alright…… Yes… Tomorrow… right… I'll get you the file when I'm back from lunch……Yes… It's the second one… Alright…… When?... … No… wrong one. It's the second one on the left not right… Alright… Tonight? You want to have dinner with me tonight?... … You don't take a no… … … But I-… Yes Xiao Chen… … Alright… … Yes… Then I guess… … … Um… I'm not so sure… It's O.K… Alright… See you then… Bye." Tomoyo sighed as Kim-Eun turned to look at Tomoyo.

"So, dinner with Mr. Li tonight?"

"Yar. I guess you heard me saying that he doesn't accept a no right?" Kim-Eun giggled as she nodded.

"So where are we going now?"

"A new café."

"So… what did you want to tell me?"

"Well…"

Kim-Eun's face was turning shades of pink and Tomoyo was wondering why.

"You know Kim-Eun… I don't understand your facial expressions."

"Alright. We are here." Kim-Eun said as she parked her car aside. Tomoyo looked around.

"So fast?"

"Well yar. It's 10 minutes from the hotel." Tomoyo sweat dropped being silly. After ordering what they want and picking a place they want to see, Tomoyo asked again.

"So?"

"Well… I just want tell you that Mr. Eriol asked me out for a dinner tonight." Kim-Eun said it so happily and Tomoyo slightly smiled.

Mr. Eriol asked me out for a dinner tonight.

_So he finally moved on._

"And that I… I love Mr. Eriol."

I love Mr. Eriol. I love Mr. Eriol. I love Mr. Eriol. I love Mr. Eriol. I love Mr. Eriol. I love Mr. Eriol. I love Mr. Eriol. I love Mr. Eriol. I love Mr. Eriol. I love Mr. Eriol. I love Mr. Eriol. I love Mr. Eriol. I love Mr. Eriol. I love Mr. Eriol. I love Mr. Eriol. I love Mr. Eriol. I love Mr. Eriol. I love Mr. Eriol. I love Mr. Eriol. I love Mr. Eriol. I love Mr. Eriol. I love Mr. Eriol. I love Mr. Eriol. I love Mr. Eriol. I love Mr. Eriol. I love Mr. Eriol. I love Mr. Eriol. I love Mr. Eriol. I love Mr. Eriol. I love Mr. Eriol.I love Mr. Eriol.I love Mr. Eriol.I love Mr. Eriol.

_Is that what she's just trying to confess?_

_Is that all?_

"I know it's weird a little to ask your permission but you will bless us right if I get to be Mr. Eriol's girlfriend? I mean it's a little weird for a woman to court a man but I have love Mr. Eriol for a long time. I don't mind if you were his ex-girlfriend but I was hoping that you won't have anymore feelings to him right?"

She continued, "Well actually Mr. Eriol asked me for dinner tonight. Just now actually… in his office. That was the first time actually and it's all of a sudden. He said sort of like a date."

"But actually I think it is just him trying to get your attention. He asked me out when I asked him to sign the document as you were waiting outside there." Tomoyo slightly gasped as Kim-Eun sounded so sad.

"I mean I was wondering why you are calling Eriol, Mr. Hiraigizawa. I mean his ex-s still calls him Eriol and the ladies he used to date are those flirty ones so I guess they just don't even care on addressing him. I thought you call Eriol, Mr. Hiraigizawa means that you still have feelings for him. I mean I can still see that he loves you as he doesn't look happy anymore. When he broke up with his ex's I never see him so different. He's totally different now. "

"Kim-Eun…" Tomoyo took a deep breath before getting all her strength to tell Kim-Eun one shot.

"Kim-Eun, I won't say that I don't love Eriol anymore. I can't deny that I don't love him which means I still love him but… it's only as a friend. We won't be together which is impossible because I'm getting married to Xiao Chen. Yes. I don't see any reasons why I should forgive you since there's no reason why not. I told Eriol to move on and be happy but he doesn't look happy to me. I just hope that you will make him happy. Make him happy like before I came into his life."

_I mean why should I forgive her?_

_I asked him to move on. _

_He finally did and Kim-Eun is such a nice person…_

_She deserves him and he deserves her…_

_They both deserve each other…_

_I never deserve him, right?_

"Kim-Eun, don't worry. He has move on. That's the first sign of him moving on, right? He's not trying to get my attention like what you think. It's him… finally knowing that he should move on and you are the right one that he has chosen. He must have realized that you have been there when he's sad. That's why he chooses you now." Kim-Eun nodded. Tomoyo. She's happy for them, doesn't she?

_I would not cry for him for moving on…_

_I would only cry for myself for letting him go…_

"So I guess we are still friends even if I love Mr. Eriol?" Tomoyo nodded, smiling at Kim-Eun.

"Great. And I must say, you must call Mr. Eriol, Eriol or else I'll assume that you still love him." Tomoyo nodded.

Ring!

Tomoyo's phone was ringing once again and this time it is Sakura.

"Hey babe! Sakura, since when you are calling me this?... Yes… Oh, I see… No wonder Xiao Chen said he doesn't accept no's… I guess… yar… alright see you tonight… bye."

"Sakura?"

"Yar. Xiao Fung asked her out for dinner. I guess we're having double dates tonight. Wanna tag along? I mean if Eriol agrees that means he's showing everyone that you're his new girlfriend right? Why don't you call him now?" Immediately Kim-Eun reached for her phone and called Eriol.

"Mr. Eriol? Yes… Um… I'm having lunch with Tomoyo… Yes… about the dinner… Yes… Tomoyo asked if we wanna join in with her and Xiao Chen… You would?... Great!... Alright… ah yes… so…. Mr. Li as well with Felicia?... … OK…. I'll tell her… Good… Alright see you then…bye."

"So seeing your happy face I say it's OK?" Kim-Eun nodded delightfully.

"Good and hearing what you said, Mr. Li also joining?"

"Yes is that alright?"

"Why not? I'll call Sakura now. She needs to tell Xiao Fung since he's making the reservations." After calling Sakura and informing her, she told the good news to Kim-Eun.

"Wow. Can you imagine four couples going for a dinner tonight?" Kim-Eun asked.

"Nope. Never thought of that." Tomoyo said as their food has just been served.

A/N: Haha! Thanks to those who reviewed! Seriously I hope this chapter is not that bad so people would you all do a good deed to review? please? and oh i promise next chapter will be good! so review! I would like to have at least 5 reviews for the next update! muahahahahaha. ciao!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Raging hormones…

"At your service sirs and ladies."

"Tables for 8 under reservation of Li." Xiao Fung said as the captain looked down to the list of names.

"Yes. Follow me please." The captain leaded the way as Xiao Fung and Sakura walked in first. Followed by Xiao Chen and Tomoyo, with Eriol and Kim-Eun and lastly Xiao Lang and Felicia. The restaurant was really quite as a slow song being played. The restaurant was fully occupied by people as it is highly expensive and reservations must be made at least 5 hours before. The restaurant was beautifully and elegantly furnished as the only source of light were from the dazzlingly chandeliers above every table. (I'm not going to give those details how great a restaurant can be cause I'm not very good at giving details. But I can draw it out so I guess you just think it's some high-classed restaurants.)

After ordering their food, Felicia was the one to start a conversation. She was sitting opposite Xiao Lang as Eriol sat next to Xiao Lang opposite Kim-Eun with Tomoyo next to her and Xiao Chen at her opposite. Xiao Fung sat opposite Sakura and next to Xiao Lang, he can be sure that Sakura has been glaring at Xiao Lang the moment he sat down and those two were having some glaring contest between the both of them.

"So Sakura, how are you? It's been quite some time or maybe a week or two even three since the last time I saw you. After all I went to Korea for a week." Felicia said. Sakura stopped and focused on Felicia. She smiled slightly but rolled her eyes at Xiao Lang before answering Felicia.

"Oh Felicia, it's good to see you again. I'm quite actually that I had just recovered from my cold since last week. _Never been better_." Sakura answered Felicia but she actually directed the answer to Xiao Lang especially at the last words. Xiao Lang bluntly looked at her as he sipped his wine. That answered him enough on how did she get sick.

"So what have you been doing recently?"

"Nothing much. Xiao Fung has been really nice, bringing me wherever he goes. He's a real nice guy that I ever had encountered here in Hong Kong." Xiao Lang glanced at her one more.

_She's beautiful tonight…_

_Alright! What's with me! _

_I'm not supposed to think like that…_

"Hey! What about me?" Eriol and Xiao Chen asked.

Sakura giggled, "You both as well."

"What about my boyfriend?" Felicia asked, giggling as well. Immediately Sakura felt like throwing up. And Tomoyo together with Eriol were dead silent, wondering at the same time what will Sakura says. Xiao Lang on the other hand was wondering too.

"If you'll excuse me for a while. I need to go to the restroom." Sakura said as she got up from her seat.

"Sure."

"Do you want me to accompany you?" Xiao Fung asked, glancing at her.

"Iie. I'll be just fine. Just sit here and talk to your cousins." He nodded. A while when Sakura has went away, Xiao Lang's phone rang, interrupting everyone's conversation.

"Excuse me." He got out from his seat and walked to the corner near the restroom.

"This is Li speaking. Ah yes Namoru-san, yes… That shipment… Hai… Right… Definitely… Send it to me by tomorrow… Yes…" While he was busy with his conversation, his eyes were all set on the figure that has just got out from the restroom. Feeling that the stare from his subject was really intimidating, he walked to his subject. Right that moment, he looked up and down again and again as Sakura wanted to get away from him. Sakura walked to the left but was stopped by Xiao Lang. To the right again, she was stopped. Everything Xiao Lang takes a step forward to her, she stepped once backwards.

'Great!' That was all what she thought.

A smirk was playfully formed on Xiao Lang's lips as Sakura has finally no where to go but where her back was, leaning right against the wall, sandwiched right between the wall and this bastard. The next second she knew, he has finished his conversation.

"What the hell do you want, Li?" Sakura asked coldly.

"My, my such words from a beautiful one like you." Sakura blushed hearing his statement. She wasn't supposed to blush but she knew she could resist it. Xiao Lang, as a matter of fact was pretty dashing this evening, better than Xiao Fung actually, she thought. But she blocked everything away when she realized that this cold bastard should get his payback for leaving her questioning what she did to deserve such cold treatment from a person like him.

"Look, I'm sorry for acting like a bastard-"

Sakura chucked, "No Li, you are not acting like a bastard. You're behaving like one cause you're one."

"Fine, I am one then-"

"And did you say you're sorry? Wow, I'm so touched!" Sakura snapped his line, which really annoyed Xiao Lang as he was trying to apologize and at the same time, he was surprised that he said sorry to her.

_But I guessed I started it…_

_And unfortunately right now, she didn't seem satisfied with my apology…_

_So why should I be bother anymore?_

_I did what I should do already… _

"If you don't want to hear me then, it's fine." Xiao Lang had enough as he turned his back and started to walk away.

But… he was stopped…

With just only a single hold right on his wrist…

"No. I want to hear it." She softly whispered as Xiao Lang turned around.

"I'm sorry… Sakura… and truly regret for being like a bastard on that day. Leaving you in the rain… I was just angry that you called my name so loud in front of those paparazzi. I thought you knew that those people were paparazzi and I have been trying to avoid them for a long time. And I'm really an idiot for being like that." Sakura nodded, hearing every single word he said.

'He sounded sincere to me.' She thought.

Syaoran's POV (Yes I know, for the first time I got a character's POV out here)

"And you're very, very beautiful tonight." I blurted out, without realizing what I just said.

_GOD! Why on Earth did I say that!_

_But I gotta admit that she's dead gorgeous tonight…_

_With that emerald green halter dress she's wearing tonight…_

_It really brought out the colours of her eyes… _

I silently chuckled, making Sakura in thousand of shades of pink.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked.

Hopefully she will, wishing at the same time. She nodded and I was delighted.

"And you know, you are what you are. Beautiful and dead gorgeous."

_GREAT! Why did I say it?_

_I'm supposed to be very in love with Felicia out there…_

_Not here commenting another woman- Well not, it's Sakura…_

_And that's different…_

"L-Li… W-W- What r-ar…are you d-doing?" I snapped out of my thought. Just to realize that my right hand is already on her cheek, touching her soft, delicate skin. I didn't retreat my hand but continue caressing her cheek. I didn't know what was wrong with me tonight as all I know I am glad she was forgiven me.

She was breathing really fast as I can see her chest rising and falling on and off. Being this close to her makes me realized the kiss we had in the hill way back few weeks ago. I really did enjoy it and I wanted to taste her lips once more. It won't be so bad right? To do so? Right here, right now in this restaurant? With her fiancée out there and Felicia out there? Couldn't think much as my lips are already on hers within a second. She was surprised, I guess and quite taken back. She resisted me at first and I knew the possible reason was because of Xiao Fung sitting out there waiting for her and wanted to be loyal to Xiao Fung and not to ruin her friendship with Felicia.

I swear I could hear her moan slightly as my hand went around her waist, while another one went to the back of her neck. The kiss was nevertheless mind-shattering and intimate. Her hands were already pinned to her sides as my lips were around hers until she opened her mouth. Pretty aggressive I thought about myself as the next second I knew, my tongue was already slipped right inside her mouth, caressing hers as both of our tongue touches, sending waves to us. Finally we both stopped. Lacking of oxygen. But it never ends as I dipped my face at the nape of her neck, as her hands wrapped around my neck as I continued giving butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Syao…"

I stopped, looking at her once more. Pretty happy and amused actually, she moaned my nickname out. And she was the first one to say it. Felicia as I encountered my past memories of kissing Felicia, or whatever between me and her, she never called me 'Syao'. And truthfully I like it pretty much.

"What is it?"

"We have to stop now." She whispered. I groaned. Damn it! But I didn't care much about what she said as I kissed her once more. Tightening my hold around her waist, deepening the kiss. She moaned once more and finally I did stop, when she whispered once more. I love to hear her moaning, she was really soft and just nice and I can't help myself comparing her with Felicia. Get a grip, man! That's what I told my brain and trying to get it registered.

"Alright then what is it?"

"W-We stop now... They will suspect what's taking us so long. And you know that I don't know how to explain to them what we just did if they asked why we are taking so long when you were supposed to be on the phone while I'm in the restroom." I chuckled. She's right but I want to continue doing it once more.

"Fine. When the dinner is over and Xiao Fung send you back home, I'll pick you up and go to my penthouse. It's be on the left." She nodded.

"So, what is your answer for Felicia's question?"

"Well, you? I dunno. I'll think about it."

End of Syaoran's POV

"If you say so. Well, go first. I'll be there soon." Xiao Lang said as Sakura nodded and walked back to her seat. Unknown to both of them, someone has been watching from the very beginning of the intimate act.

Sakura's POV

Oh God! I can't believe it! Syaoran and I have just kissed. Not once but twice! And this isn't supposed to happen… Why am I being like this? I'm getting married to Xiao Fung and yet I'm kissing his cousin… Behind his back… Why am I doing it even though I knew it was wrong? But it was really amazing and I never felt like this before. I gotta say that Syaoran makes me felt so weak and I just know that I can't control myself if he keeps making me like this. I'm supposed to act how a fiancée should be. What should I do? Is it lust between me and him? Or it's just me?

OH GOD!

"Sakura! Finally, what's taking you so long?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to look at Xiao Fung. I smiled sheepishly and shook my head.

"Nandemonai." I sat down and just to see my special Caesar salad was already served. Quietly as I started to eat my food, Xiao Lang came back. Looking at the corner of my eyes, I saw him starting with his lobster. He winked at me, making me blush and immediately I looked back at my salad. But not long before, Eriol started a conversation with everyone. As I can see, Tomoyo was having a hard time eating as Eriol was keeping on glancing at her time to time and yet Kim-Eun couldn't even see it.

End of Sakura's POV

(Fast forward)

"Thanks for the dinner tonight." Kim-Eun said to Xiao Fung. Everyone nodded and said the same thing.

"Yar sure. Next time, we'll have dinner together and who knows someone else might be paying the bill. Man it sure cost a big hole in my pocket." Eriol chuckled.

"Alright. I need to send Sakura and Tomoyo home. Gotta go now. See you all tomorrow." Xiao Fung said as he and Xiao Chen walked out from the restaurant.

"Well, me too. I'll send you back home Felicia." Xiao Lang said as he looked at Sakura, trying to remind her to meet him later in his penthouse.

"Count me as well." Eriol said as he took his leave with Kim-Eun as he was the first to go home.

In Xiao Fung's car…

"Hope you girls have a pretty good time tonight." Xiao Chen said as he turned to the passenger seats to see Sakura and Tomoyo. Both of them nodded. Truthfully, Tomoyo wasn't really that happy. She was quite heartbroken but she learnt her lesson here in Hong Kong. Building bricks around her heart and making sure it's packed together so that it won't fall off that easily anymore that it will be so hard to break it that no one will win her heart.

"Actually I've got to say something." Sakura turned and looked at her.

_Is she going to say what she told me last night?_

(Alright! I'll leave you guys here for now.)

(Nah!)

"What is it?" Both brothers asked.

"I'm planning to open a bridal shop."

"Are you serious?" Xiao Fung asked as he paid his attention back on the road. She nodded her head and this time was Xiao Chen's turn to ask.

"When did you plan this?"

"Last night. Since the possibility of staying here in Hong Kong is high after marrying you, and I wanted to own a shop, I decide to open one. Everything will be done by me. From designing the wedding gown till taking photos. I'll do it all and of course I'll hire two or three people to help me."

"Seems that you have planned everything pretty well. Go ahead, Tomoyo. If you need any money, you can count on me. I'll help you." Xiao Chen said. Tomoyo nodded.

"Don't worry. I know I can do it."

_By myself…_

_Because I know that I can't make you happy…_

_Nor shall I have the right to have your money…_

_As my love is not for you…_

_Even though I wanted to…_

_But sadly…_

_My heart belongs only to that man…_

_Where he can't return my love and so do I… _

Soon…

"Bye." Tomoyo and Sakura said in unison as they entered their house.

"So I guess you and Eriol is really over, huh?" Sakura asked.

"Uh huh. I guess so too." Tomoyo answered back as she followed Sakura in. A while later, she took a bath while Sakura was in her room, changing into something comfortable. With seconds, she took her phone and purse and got out from the house, leaving a notice right at Tomoyo's door, telling her that she might be late getting home tonight. It didn't take much time to get a taxi to Syaoran's penthouse the next ten minutes; she was already standing outside of Syaoran's hotel.

As she walked in, she took a deep breath before walking to the elevator.

Ding!

She walked in, silently and all alone thinking a lot of things. For instance, how will she and Syaoran will end? And so does Tomoyo and Eriol? And how will it turn out after marrying Xiao Fung? All sorts of things.

Ding!

Walking out from the elevator, she was still thinking. Turning left, she has finally reached Syaoran's penthouse.

Ding! Dong!

The door opened, within seconds later. Standing right in front of her, Xiao Lang was only with his pajamas pants and a towel around his neck.

"You're here pretty fast. Come in." Xiao Lang said as he brought her to his living room.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Anything would be fine, Li." He immediately froze on the way to his fridge to get a drink.

"What did you just called me?"

Sakura clamped her mouth, "I, ah… I-I called you Li."

"Yes I know that. Why?"

"It slipped out from my mouth."

Sakura's POV

Great! What an answer that I had just gave. You know pretty well yourself, Sakura, I said to myself.

It's you who has just finally made up your mind to not to stay so close and intimate with Syaoran. Cause you yourself know that you all this while, angry with him actually makes you miss him and only wanted to shout and angry and talk and for only one reason you want to do that… that was what I thought again.

I made a soft sigh.

"Oh… anyway…"

"Ne…" I didn't know what I should call him for now.

Li or Xiao Lang… or even Syaoran… So I just guess saying ne, means 'you' in a way of not being rude.

"Yar?" he answered back as he came back with a glass of orange juice.

"Why did you want me to come here tonight?" I asked.

"No reasons… I just wanna see you for a while." I shrugged.

End of Sakura's POV

And after some time…

"Oh no… it's raining…" Sakura murmured, glancing outside of the house.

"Pretty heavy if you asked me. I highly doubt if you can get out from the hotel and get a taxi. And I do think you should stay here for a little while until the rain stops. I can't afford to have you going under the rain once more right? Or else things will be back to square one and you know when will we be kissing again right?" He teased, making her blush.

Meanwhile…

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

"Who might this be?" Tomoyo said to herself as she got up from her bed, heading towards the door.

The moment the door flung opened…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Lessons…

A/N: Alright… I have finally updated my story… I'm really (10x) sorry for this really (20x) late update. I have my reasons. Really! I was elected for some posts in the clubs dat I joined. So, my exam has just finished. My grades were fine. Phew! My mum wanted to cut my internet connection but now, since my grades have improved, her plan was cancelled. So yes, thank you very much to oztan, sakatrina90, MisunderstO-od-child, Musette Fujiwara, CherryBlossomBlues and also Animefreakkagome for reviewing and other readers who have read but didn't review. It's fine already… I'm all over with this review thing… You can review if you want… but of coz, it's betta 4 me dat u review…

So here's the chapter!

"KAIJUU! I'm here!"

Tomoyo's POV

Oh my God!

What on Earth is Touya doing here?

In my mind, I think my mouth has gaped open and snapping out of my thoughts, I quickly gave him a hug. He did hug me back as I let him in.

"Where is she? Where is Sakura? She should be here by now, stomping my foot for calling her kaijuu. I know it's late right now so is she sleeping?" He asked right at the moment he walked around the house.

"Well…" I didn't know whether I should say that Sakura's out since Touya will go crazy shouting around. Too overprotective and lucky me for not having one highly overprotective brother!

"Well- yes! Yes! She's sleeping so I guess you should talk to her tomorrow." She lied.

"I guess so then." Tomoyo sat on the couch, right opposite of Touya.

"So why are you here, Touya-kun? Why didn't you tell me and Sakura earlier so that we can pick you up? I mean we didn't even prepare a place for you to stay. And it's so wrong." I was just hoping that his appearance here in Hong Kong is something good or not the other way round.

Touya chuckled. Well, what is so funny for him? "Chill Tomoyo. I've got a place to stay, don't worry. And so is Yuki. He's in the hotel, sleeping by now."

"What? Yukito-kun is here too?" I am definitely surprised. And no one had an idea how much I miss them. After weeks away from them really make me wanna fly back to Tokyo and meet them.

"How long are you staying here then?"

"A week or two. I wanted to see how things progressed and actually I planned to come a week ago but the hospital… well… you know right?"

"Yar, yar. Busy Dr. Touya." Who would have thought that this man here, who is one hell crazy person and sometimes out of his mind, is actually a doctor who gets highly paid, working in a good hospital? Touya chuckled once more.

"Well… I guess I'll see you both tomorrow. I need to get back to the hotel for a rest."

Thank God! I silently said as I followed him to the door and with seconds after saying goodbyes, he was gone.

Sakura! You better get your ass back home soon before he really finds out that you are missing from home! I thought as I walked back into my room, planning to continue the budget that I need to work out for my shop.

End of Tomoyo's POV

(A/N: Now, that is so freaking surprising right? I mean Touya has actually not barged into Sakura's room and practically start to act like a wise person… lol, imagine of he's been called as Wiseman Touya?)

The next day…

Sakura never did come back yesterday as the rain only stopped this early morning. She slept in one of Syaoran's guest room and Syaoran didn't know how to wake this sleep head up. Sitting on a couch, looking at her, he did some thinking. And what he was thinking was exactly what Sakura was thinking last night.

"Mmhmm…." Sakura stirred on the bed. Finally, a smirk was formed on Xiao Lang's face.

_Time to get this heavy sleeper up!_

Walking to his bathroom, he turned on the tap. Cold freezing water was gushing down and Xiao Lang put a stopper, filling up the tub with it. While the water was filling up the tub, he got a big pail, he walked to the kitchen, getting ices, and he dunked it all into the pail.

'Cold enough?' he thought.

_NAH!_

He took more ice out and soon, the whole pail was fully covered with ice. And easily, he brought back the pail and threw all the ice into the tub. Feeling the coldness of the water, he grinned evilly.

"Well, someone is getting a cold wakeup call now." He walked back into his one and only guestroom in his penthouse and quietly picked Sakura up in the bridal style. She moaned and Xiao Lang silently chuckled once more.

"Sorry but you should wake up at the very first time I called you." The moment he threw her into the tub… two huge emeralds eye widens and a loud squeal was heard.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Xiao Lang laughed out really loud and immediately Sakura turned her face and glared at whom she knew who did this to her. All soaked up and she was wearing a white t-shirt, her bra was very much visible for Syaoran and her to see. She was trying not to blush at the same time, glaring at the same time, trying to keep herself warm at the same time, and even trying to get out at the same time, unfortunately she couldn't.

"Need some help?" Xiao Lang couldn't stop laughing. Sakura nodded, as a quick plan was already up in her mind. Xiao Lang came closer to the tub, after he finally did stop laughing and offered to pull her up. Instead of pulling Sakura up, he was suddenly pulled down and fall on top of Sakura causing half of the water filled in the tub to splash out.

"Ops!" Sakura innocently said. But in a second, she blew a raspberry to Xiao Lang.

"Serve you right." She said as she tried to get out from the tub but she very much couldn't do so as Syaoran just wrapped his arms around her waist and was on top of her.

"Naughty little Sak Sak. You're not going anywhere now for what you just did a second ago." An evil smirk plastered on his face again. Sakura sighed as she looked up, straight to Syaoran's intriguing eyes.

"What do I have to do so that I can get out from here? I'm freezing, you know."

"I'm sure you know pretty much what I want, don't you think so… Saki?" Sakura blushed once more as Syaoran pulled her down even more.

xox

In the meantime…

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

One all sleepy, tired, frustrated, annoyed, irritated Tomoyo who was sleeping like a dead person on her comfortable bed right under her comforter growled softly as she walked in an unladylike manner to her front door. All ready to fire up at that very person who was pressing the doorbell as if there's no tomorrow.

And the moment she wanted to yell at the person, at the very same moment the one and only person who would do such _thoughtful_ things who will be the one and only Touya barged in when Tomoyo opened the door.

_Oh my God! What the hell is with him!_

_I thought he came last night!_

_What the hell is Touya doing here so early?_

_Holy crap! It's only 7.00 in the morning! _

_Sakura is not here now and what if he finds out!_

_Oh my God!_

_I don't know what I should do now!_

"SAKURA! KAIJUU! It's time for you to wake up now!"

Tomoyo who was still standing at the door dared not to turn around as she looked up from the floor. Surprise was one word that could describe how shock she was to see Yukito smiling and standing right in front of her.

"Oh my God! Yukito!" Tomoyo said happily as she gave him a bug bear hug as he gave her the same too. Yukito chuckled seeing his cousin after so long.

"Hey. How are you?" Before Tomoyo managed to reply…

A loud bang sound was heard…

_Oh no!_

"WHAT ON EARTH!"

Tomoyo turned around as Yukito looked right at Touya. The word 'angry' and 'surprise' were all written on his face.

"Tomoyo, where is Sakura now? It's high impossible for that kaijuu to wake up this early in the morning. So you better tell me where is she and I bet that she wasn't here the whole night at all, am I right Tomoyo? Where is she now, Tomoyo? Where did she go? Who did she go with?" Yukito quickly walked to Touya, calming him down. Tomoyo made a soft sigh sound out as she sat on the couch, dared not to look straight at Touya.

"Well… your guesses are right. She's not here the whole night and I don't know where she went or who she went with either. Touya, she went out while I was taking a bath, alright? I'm not lying on her whereabouts. I'm worried about her too. As much as you. It rained yesterday night, okay? Have you had any idea how worried I was like you too? I called tons of time last night but it seems that I couldn't reach her. And I know that she would be back soon, knowing how worried I am with the number of phone calls I made." Touya sighed, knew he couldn't do much at the moment.

"Fine. I'll wait for her here. She better has a good reason for not coming back here last night." Touya said as he slumped onto the couch with Yukito and Tomoyo feeling much relieved after Touya's outburst a few minutes ago.

_Peace… at last…_

_Sakura… where are you now?_

_Your ni-chan is definitely not going to leave until he sees you in person and he's not in good mood to be at all right now… _

_He's acting too calm to be like the usual Touya we know… _

A while later…

Yukito was sitting right next to Touya, talking to him while Tomoyo was in her room, still trying to contact Sakura which seems like going through hell because she's not picking up her phone at all. And just the minute Tomoyo threw her phone right onto her bed… she saw Sakura walking out from a sliver Lamborghini. And standing next to her was none other than Li Syaoran. Immediately Tomoyo got off from her bed and ran to the door. Looking around and saw Yukito on the couch, who looked surprised to see her like that, wondered where Touya was.

"If you're looking for Touya, he has just gone to the bathroom." Tomoyo heaved a sigh of relief. Then, she heard keys jingling and she knew it was Sakura. Deep in mind, she was wondering why Sakura was with Syaoran and the moment the door was opened, she heard Sakura giggling and asking Syaoran to go.

"Come on. It's only Tomoyo and you staying in this house. There won't be anyone else so why don't you let me in? Come on, Sak. Please. Pretty please, Your Highness." Xiao Lang said as he nuzzled his head at Sakura's neck. Sakura shook her head while trying to be firm.

"Fine. If that's what you want, I'll do again what you are afraid off." He snickered.

Sakura giggled, "Stop it Xiao Lang. It's really tickling. Haha. Xiao Lang! I said stop, okay! Ha-ha! Ha-haha! Xiao Lang!"

"Alright, alright. I'll let you off this time. If and only if you let me go in." Xiao Lang pouted for the first time ever since Sakura met him and boy, it was really cute of him in her opinion.

"Xiao Lang, though you made that really cute irresistible pout, I will not let you in still." She said as she shook her head again.

"No Xiao Lang. I don't want Tomoyo to see you, kay? I'm not supposed to be with you, remember? Besides, I'm with you all night long. Don't you think that's enough? I'm sure Tomoyo is way worried about me and she alone will give me a long lecture later. I don't want her to add you in her lecture alright?" Xiao Lang sighed and turned around.

"Fine then. I'll go but you will have to see me in my office later and remember what I said earlier at my house just now, alright?" he turned around to face Sakura again. Sakura nodded and waved him goodbye. Soon, Xiao Lang's car was no longer there as he drove off and Sakura walked in into the house.

And the moment Sakura turned…

A loud stern voice was heard.

"Kaijuu." Sakura was shocked. Too shock as she ran and hugged her brother.

"Onichan!" she cried out as she hugged her brother real tight. Touya sighed. He returned her hug and made her stand still. Sakura tilted her head, wondering why and asked, "Are you okay, nii-chan? Why are you here? When did you arrive? How come you did not tell me?"

"Hey, hey! One at a time. I'm here with Yukito. Hope you haven't forgotten about him." Touya said as he pointed to Yukito who was standing behind Sakura. Sakura turned around and gave him a hug too.

"How can I forget Yukito-kun!" Yukito shook his head, smiling as he ruffled her hair. Softly he whispered, "Where were you yesterday night? Your brother knew you're not at home last night."

Sakura gasped softly. Yukito sighed as he whispered a few more words into Sakura's ear.

"He wants to know everything that is going on in Hong Kong. He read the rumors of you and that Li-san."

Sakura's mind was totally shut that moment.

What should she say?

That she's acting like a bitch or an asshole?

Being together with Xiao Lang and Xiao Fung at the same time?

Betraying Felicia?

Telling her brother that she's not doing what she was supposed to do in Hong Kong?

_God! What should I say?_

I got myself into this…

_What should I do now?_

_I'm betraying Xiao Fung and Felicia if I really follow Xiao Lang's idea…_

_God…_

_Give me a sign…_

"Sakura-chan… hey Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Yukito shook her slightly. Tomoyo quickly walked to Sakura and hold her hand.

"Hey girl, you okay?" Sakura turned to Tomoyo and shook her head.

"Everything is wrong, Tomo. Everything…" Sakura said as she laid her head onto Tomoyo's shoulder. Touya was puzzled. Very actually. He looked at Yukito for an answer and Yukito only shrugged. Yukito turned to Tomoyo and all Tomoyo did was to signal him to leave them for a while. Yukito merely nodded as he walked to Touya and told him leave them for a while. Touya sighed, knowing that his sis won't be able to explain where she went and what she did yesterday night.

"Bye kaijuu, Tomoyo. I'll see this evening." Touya said before he closed the door. And with a soft bang, the door was completely shut.

"Ne Sakura, I'll bring you to your room, okay?" Sakura nodded.

And the next moment Sakura sat on her bed with Tomoyo closing the door, she said, "Sakura, tell me what are you doing now? Playing with fire? Why are you with Xiao Lang? And what should I say that you were together with him the whole night and today?" Sakura looked down and said nothing.

After 10 minutes, both still not moving where they were.

"I'm still waiting for your answer, Sakura. Do you know how worried was I the whole night yesterday? You told me that you are going out for a little while but the whole night out and not returning back to the house till like 10 minutes ago?"

Sakura looked up, and there Tomoyo saw tears from Sakura's eyes. And quickly, Tomoyo walked to her and hugged her.

"Hey I'm sorry, alright? I'm didn't mean to raise my voice, Sakura. I'm really worried. I don't know what happen to you. I couldn't sleep the whole night till 4 a.m. I'm sorry, Sakura… Really I am… I just-"

"Ne Tomoyo… it's not your fault… I should be the one who should apologize… Everything I did was wrong… I came to Hong Kong to marry the man that I'm supposed to marry. And now, I'm making things worst… I hate myself so much… I felt so much like a bitch, Tomoyo… I am one now, am I not? I was together with Xiao Lang the whole night yesterday… I could have gotten back home if it wasn't raining so badly last night… I shouldn't be kissing him… I'm making things worst… And do you know where did we kiss? In the restaurant, Tomoyo… Kissing near the restroom behind Xiao Fung and Felicia's back… I felt so low… And this morning, Xiao Lang asked me if I would like to go for a holiday with him… Alone… Without anyone else… Tomoyo… I don't know what should I do…" Sakura confessed everything out, as she cried her heart out. Tomoyo was shocked to listen every word of hers.

They were kissing back there?… He was asking her to go for a holiday with him?... What is wrong with him?... He should know that he has a girlfriend and Sakura has a fiancée… Sakura and Xiao Fung are getting married soon… Why is he making Sakura's mind like this?… Why did he want to treat Sakura like this?... Messing her mind…

"Tomoyo, he asked me to see him later in his office… Should I go? What should I tell him?... I'm confused, Tomoyo… I shouldn't be playing with fire am I right? Did you know the moment Yukito whispered to me that Touya wants to know everything that is happening in Hong Kong… my mind was totally shut! He came across with the article of me and Xiao Lang… He wants to know what is going on!... Tomoyo… what should I tell him? That I'm playing a fire with Xiao Lang and being Xiao Fung's fiancée? Tell him that part of me wants to be with Xiao Lang even though I knew it was wrong? Tell him that the rumours weren't real and that I'm being truthfully loyal to Xiao Fung?" More and more tears were shredded out.

Tomoyo sighed… A quick decision came into her mind…

"Sakura… take a rest… get some sleep for a while, alright?" she said as she tugged Sakura into the bed. Sakura shook her head.

"I can't Tomoyo… I can't sleep at all… My mind is too filled with everything… I can't stop thinking…"

"Well, that is why I ask you to get some sleep. Wait for me for a while, okay? I'll get you a hot cup of milk, alright?" Sakura nodded as she sniffled a little, "I want a little honey in it…" Tomoyo smiled and nodded as she walked out from her room and closed the door.

"I'm sorry, Sakura but I have to do this… It's for your own good." Tomoyo whispered softly into the air as she took a sleeping pill and dissolved it into the glass of milk. Soon as she done, she brought it into Sakura's room.

"Here, it's a little hot… So drink it slowly…" A while later, Sakura finished and some time later, she was sleeping peacefully. Tomoyo got out from her room soon after she wrote a note for Sakura.

_Hey Sakura,_

_I'm out for a while… To get dinner for us… I didn't want 2 wake u up so… I din wake u up… I called Xiao Lang and told him dat ur tired… Dun worry much, k? Tonite, we will spend our nite 2gether… How's that idea? I'll be back around 7…_

_Luv, _

_Tomo._

And with that, Tomoyo changed her clothes and got out from the house. Looking at her watch, it's 10.45 a.m. Before heading to Axis Hotel, she walked to the restaurant near her house. While walking, she was thinking lots of stuffs. What she will be saying to him when she meets him later…

Everything…

While she was drifted away with her thoughts, she was walking down the pathway. Soon, she reached her destination. While keeping her head down and pulling the glass door open, she realized that the door couldn't be pulled open. Raising her head up, she realized that someone else inside was pulling it too.

Surprised as she let go the gold-platted door handle go, she kept her head down. Avoiding the gaze of him… and him doing the same thing… Avoiding from looking into her eyes.

_What is he doing here now?_

The door was soon pulled open and that figure walked out. "Daidouji-san." Tomoyo bowed.

_So I guess… we are back to the time where we do not each other well, huh? _

_Then I guess, there won't be anymore reasons for me to call you Eriol anymore, right?_

"Hiiraigizawa-san, ohayou." Without anymore words as they both stood in front each other, a few seconds later, both at the same time walked their own way as Tomoyo walked into the restaurant and him leaving the restaurant.

Tomoyo stood behind the door for a while as she turned behind and looked at Eriol's figure. Walking further and further away from her.

"I guess there's no turning back anymore, huh?" she whispered softly.

_I guess… yesterday was the last time of him looking at me huh?_

_I guess… he really has moved on…_

_I guess… I'm like any other woman huh?_

_I guess… I hate myself very much…._

_I want him and yet I pushed him away…_

_I'm low huh?_

A silent tear drop off from her eye as she walked to the counter.

Later…

"Hey Felicia, I want to have a few words with Xiao Lang. Do you think he's free now?" Tomoyo asked, standing right in front of Felicia's table.

"Yar. He's free now. Just let me inform him first." Tomoyo nodded. Felicia walked into Xiao Lang's office and a while later…

"Hey Tomoyo, you can go in now." Tomoyo nodded as Felicia closed the big maple door.

"So Tomoyo, why do you want to see me?" Xiao Lang asked as he glanced up and back to his work while signing some documents. Tomoyo sat down and said, "It's about Sakura. I do not want you to meet her anymore." Immediately, Xiao Lang stopped doing his work and looked at Tomoyo.

"I do not know what you're talking about. Care to explain?" he said as he placed his pen down.

"She's getting married soon and I do not want her to go for a holiday with you. Do you still not understand what I meant? I do not want any rumours on her and ruin her relationship with Xiao Fung. She needs to marry him! She has to! And I have to marry Xiao Chen! We have to! Xiao Lang, just leave her alone. You got Felicia and all she has is nothing. Don't confuse her. Don't make things worst for her! You do not like her or love her! You just want to try to get yourself. She's not strong enough like you to face everything!"

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo… I'm sorry. I didn't know that Sakura will be like this."

"Sorry is not the word, Xiao Lang. Stay away from her. Just leave her alone. Let her be with Xiao Fung. You're being selfish if you still want to be with Sakura. And you are betraying Xiao Fung and Felicia at the same time. Sakura realized this today. After you sent her back home. She has realized. I gave you her words. She's not going for the holiday with you. She's not and that's final, Xiao Lang. She's not going anywhere with you. Not for a holiday or as well as into a relationship!"

Xiao Lang chuckled himself, "I see. So I'm the one who's dragging her into this, huh? Why do you care about this so much, Tomoyo? Because you see yourself like this with Eriol? Is that why? How did you know that I don't like her? How do you know that I don't love her? How do you know that she doesn't like me or love me? How did you know, Tomoyo? You know nothing about our feelings, Tomoyo… You don't know. Seriously, I'm not Eriol and you're not Sakura. Do me a favour and I'll do you one. Stop thinking that your relationship with Eriol is exactly like mine and Sakura. We're different, Tomoyo. You're making Eriol going mad, you're the one. And if you can do that, I'll make sure myself to be away with Sakura completely. How's that?"

"You said that, Xiao Lang. It starts today. Hiiraigizawa and I are completely over. We know already that we're over. So you, Xiao Lang, do not ever talk to Sakura again. Stay away from her. I'll do anything from getting Sakura hurt because of you." Tomoyo warned as she got up

"I'm for real, Xiao Lang. Mark my words. I'll do anything to make sure you won't get near her." She said before closing the door.

A/N: Well, Tomoyo is really all fired up, don't you think? Poor thing Sakura and also Tomoyo… Well, that's all for this chapter. The next chapter might be done in a week time or less since my holiday starts yesterday… so bye!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: She's real… They're real…

Musette Fujiwara: Well, first thing first. I really like what you reviewed. Seriously, for the first time ever in this Ice 2. It's exactly what I want to hear. Well in other words, I appreciate it like my other reviews. Yes, this is a very confusing story. And sometimes, I'm confused too. I'm not sure whether I want it to be a sappy story or not but time will eventually come and so is my decision. Just continue reading this story, and you'll know how it will turn up in the end. After all, I think Ice 2 will end at Chapter 25. I have to, since I got to update my other chapters.

BlackRosePoison-Orchid: Apparently, I do not know how it turned up to be this long. I just write how I want it to be… Come on, everything can't be nice and perfect, right? Not just that, I love ruining things and fixing it back (well, maybe)… this is why I would consider myself as the 2nd Stitch!

Cherry Blossom Lover24: Don't worry, it is a SS and ET story, well maybe or not… I like the fact Syaoran is for Sakura and Eriol together with Tomoyo but then, I like changing some stuffs or more likely relationships… It will turn out fine, just the way I wanted it to be.

Animefreakkagome: Well, how did you know that Tomoyo's and Sakura's parents are coming to Hong Kong? Did I ever mention this in the story? Not sure if Fujitaka and Sonomi would come or not, but something bad is coming up soon. But, it won't be balanced right? That's why, something good will happen too!

MisunderstO-od-child & Sakatrina90: Thanks for reviewing. It's good to know that you're still reading this story.

A/N: By the way… just wanna know if my story really sucks? Coz I had this feeling that my story is… and I can't help feeling like this…

Here's the chapter…

As soon as Tomoyo got out from Xiao Lang's office, she headed back to her place. Xiao Chen was already standing there waiting for her. Tomoyo shot him a smile after Xiao Chen gave her one.

"Hey, are you okay? You looked a little fired up." She nodded before looking straight into his eyes.

"Xiao Chen, I'm fine. Nothing happened… I just want to ask if it's alright for me not to work today. I need to check out a place in the city."

"Well, I'm fine with that. Are you sure that you're alright? Do you want to see a doctor or something? Or maybe do you want me to send you there?" Xiao Chen asked with a concern tone.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'll be fine on my own. Bye." With that, she walked off, leaving Xiao Chen who was walking back to his own office. As she walked her way to the elevator, Kim-Eun and Eriol were walking together, heading an opposite direction of hers. Both were talking and smiling at the same, not noticing Tomoyo at all. They seemed to be in their own world, in her opinion.

Tomoyo stopped, wanted to say hi to Kim-Eun. But when she wanted to say that little word, she wasn't sure if she saw the right thing that she immediately keep quiet and let the two of them walked past her. No doubt that Eriol will not greet her but why did Kim-Eun glare at her? She definitely saw the wrong thing, right? She turned around, seeing Kim-Eun holding onto Eriol's hand and were standing particularly close to each other. She turned her back against them, dared not to see them anymore. Having a hard ache in her heart, she doesn't want to feel jealously at all. All she could do was to wish Eriol's happiness. And all she could do now is to leave this place.

That's right! Stop working here. This place will only make her see him often. And the sight of him and Kim-Eun together will only make her heart hurt. So, why should she make herself worst? She has already decided not to be together with him but Xiao Chen. And the fact now, Eriol is dating Kim-Eun. She thought back what Xiao Lang said earlier. That she's making Eriol mad! She chuckled. Look who's making who's mad? She laughed softly, finally after all these things that she has gone through, right now, she has finally realised that she's an idiot.

_Yup, I'm an idiot… _

_After all this… I realised that…_

_I was never that important to him…_

_And why should I waste my time here? _

_Working in the same place will only make me hurt…_

_Though I love him…_

_But he has moved on and so am I…_

_I gotta be kidding of myself…_

She has already planned on opening a bridal shop. And right now…

She checked her watch. Her eyes were widened as she immediately ran to the escalator.

"Oh shit! I'm late!"

Meanwhile…

Eriol's POV

"Kim-Eun, was that Daidouji-san? I think she wanted to say hi to you." I said as I looked through one of my file while walking.

Kim-Eun shook her head as she suddenly hold on to my hand. I said nothing or even showed any expressions. Just being quiet while listening to Kim-Eun. From the moment I reached Axis Hotel, Kim-Eun has already been chattering non-stop to me, talking about what clothes she brought recently, where I should take her for lunch or dinner. Seriously, I felt regretted for using her to get Tomoyo's attention. I had not intentionally used her but I couldn't stand it that she has moved on and I have not. I couldn't stand watching her and Xiao Chen together. And today earlier, in that restaurant… I wanted to call her Tomoyo but I don't think it's right anymore… She is marrying Xiao Chen though… Probably in one and a half month time…

Talking about marriage… I suddenly remembered about my engagement and Xiao Lang's too. Where are our 'fiancées'? There's been a few nights before I was dating Tomoyo, I have been thinking about those two and I began to feel suspicious if they are ever real or something like that because Aunt Yelan has not been introducing us to them.

"Eriol. Hey, dear. Eriol."

I shook my head. Looking to my right and then left, just to realise that I was drifted away with my thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Kim-Eun asked.

"Yar. Go back to your place. I need to see Xiao Lang a while." Kim-Eun nodded as she took the files that I just gave her and walked back to my place. As soon as I reached Felicia's table, she was talking on her phone. So all I did was just making some signs asking if Xiao Lang is free and she nodded her head.

Walking in quietly and realizing that he has yet to notice me, I walked up to his desk and knocked on it twice. He looked up and asked, "Since when did you come in?"

"A few seconds ago."

"So, why did you see me? Anything to ask or what?" he continued typing something on his laptop.

"Yar. A few. You know about that engagement that your mum has set up for both of us?" Right that instance, Xiao Lang stopped his work and nodded his head, looking at me, giving me that serious look.

"Yar what is it? I have been wondering about it though. Mother said that they came to Hong Kong already and we have yet to see them."

I nodded my head. "Yes. That is the business that I'm talking to you. Don't you feel a little suspicious about them? And also the fact that your mum insisted that we marry those two Africans? And why has she yet to tell us anything about them and that she hasn't prepare the wedding ceremony stuffs? And didn't she want us to meet them? Shouldn't she be arranging a meeting or something like that?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. But anyway, do you planned on asking her about those two Africans?"

"Well, shouldn't we? I mean we're supposed to marry those two right?" I looked at Xiao Lang as he got up and walked to the bar that he had at the corner of his room.

"I guess that yes, we should. But the fact that we're not agreeing in this marriage thing anyway. So, forget that first. Mine turn. So how're you and Tomoyo? She's very pissed today. Came all the way up to my office and seriously for the first time ever, she's freaking scary. Though I did tick her off earlier."

I paid full attention to Xiao Lang's words as he passed me a glass of martini.

"Me and her… well… we're over but I'm not over with her though. I'm using Kim-Eun, you know Xiao Lang? I accidentally did that. I wanted to get Tomoyo's attention but it turned out that she didn't care about it anymore." I confessed out. Xiao Lang gave no comments as I continued.

"She's driving me mad. And yesterday, during that dinner, I can't stop looking at her. I know that she knows that I'm looking at her cause the whole night she was keeping quiet and never looked me and I did catch her looking at me."

Xiao Lang chuckled, "Really? Now this is interesting? So just to get myself stuffed up with some info… how do you plan on getting rid of Kim-Eun? You're not seriously going to lead her like this, are you?"

"I'm not so sure yet. Maybe a little longer."

Xiao Lang nodded, "Anyway… I got something to tell you." Xiao Lang said after he took a sip of his alcohol. I looked at him, raising my eyebrow.

"You got something to tell me? What is it now?"

"I'm intrigued by your Tomoyo's cousin. And the fact that she spent the night at my place, unintentionally because of the rain and that I'm not planning on to tell Felicia about it." He drank again as he and I walked to the couch and sat. I was utterly shut and shocked. He's telling the truth, right? Under the influence of alcohol, right?

"You're intrigued by Sakura? Woah… woah… you're joking, aren't you? Xiao Lang, you must be sick, alright? I thought you love Felicia. What's with you, man? You know Sakura's off limit and are you trying to get yourself into trouble?"

Xiao Lang chuckled, "Why on earth are you saying the same thing as what Tomoyo said earlier? I admit that I still love Felicia. But there's something about Sakura that makes me think of her constantly and though I didn't admit it out. And you know what, Eriol? Tomoyo warned me today. Told me to be away from Sakura. Ha-ha! She told me that she will do anything to make sure I'm away from her."

I was getting everything absorbed into my brain. Xiao Lang is in deep shit. Exactly like me. And right now I want to know Tomoyo said to him earlier.

"So… what Tomoyo said?"

Xiao Lang poured a little more wine into his glass. "Well, she told me that Sakura's not going for a holiday with me. And that you and her are completely over from this morning earlier."

"She said that?" I saw Xiao Lang nodded his head as he stood up from his place and back to the bar. Silently I asked myself, earlier? I never said anything to her today, except that I called her Daidouji-san. Was she angry or upset? I couldn't think of a conclusion and just at the same time,

there was a knock on the door.

"Xiao Lang, it's me Felicia." Felicia said before Xiao Lang called her to come in.

"Dear, this is the file you wanted and Meilin passed me the message that your mum wants to meet both of you in 10 minutes time."

"Do you know why?" I asked, wondering. My projects had already finished and there's nothing else unless she has something important.

"Well Felicia, tell Meilin that we'll be there in 10 minutes." Xiao Lang said as Felicia nodded and walked out from the room. Just before she closes the door, "Hey, are we going out for dinner tonight?" I looked at Xiao Lang, wondering how many times he must bring Felicia out in a week.

"Uh… I don't think we can go out for dinner tonight. I might be working late till 12." Felicia gave a short smile before closing the door. The second I heard that click sound, knowing that the door is shut, I asked, "Do you bring her out for dinner everyday?"

Xiao Lang looked up and answered me, "Nope, it depends. By the way, do you know that Tomoyo is not helping Xiao Chen anymore? Starting from this week I think so. She's opening a bridal shop, well, that's what I heard from Sakura last night. She said Tomoyo is very serious in this." Xiao Lang said as he sat back and started browsing some files. I looked at him a few seconds before I started thinking.

_She's opening some bridal shop?..._

_Why didn't she say it yesterday?..._

_Is she escaping from me?..._

"Eriol, whatever you're thinking, I had no idea at all about it. If you want to know, I think it's better for you not to ask her. If she wants to tell you, she will." Xiao Lang said to me. He stood up from his chair and walked to me.

"So, I say we go meet my mother now." I nodded once and we both walked out from his office.

End of Eriol's POV

Soon, both of them reached Yelan's room. Rebecca immediately stood up from her chair and wished them as she informed Yelan.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Li and Mr. Hiiraigizawa. You may see Mrs. Yelan now." Rebecca said as she knocked on the door and opened it for them. Both of them entered, facing straight at Yelan.

"So mother, why would you want to see us?" Xiao Lang asked when he was certain that the door was finally closed. Yelan, who was sitting right in front of them, said nothing at first. All she did was looking right at their face and both of them were puzzled. Xiao Lang sat first, followed by Eriol.

"Aunt Yelan, can you tell us now?" Eriol asked, still not liking the fact that he knew nothing about what she's thinking and same goes with Xiao Lang.

"Well, I've got a surprise for the both of you today. It's about time though. They'll be arriving soon." And just the moment she finished her sentence, Rebecca called her.

"Mrs. Yelan, they're here."

"Alright, let them in Rebecca." Yelan said. Eriol and Xiao Lang, both were still puzzled, wondering who they were meeting now. And when the door was opened, two pairs of tanned, long legs were revealed. As Eriol and Xiao Lang glanced right up, both of their minds were shut immediately when they heard what Yelan just said.

"Now Xiao Lang, Eriol… may I introduce you to your fiancées."

_OH MY GOD!_

Both were thinking the same thing. Yes, their mouths were shut and so were their brain. Not functioning well at the moment. As they were very surprised and still stunned, Yelan did a good job by making some cough sounds. She stood up elegantly and walked to their guests.

"Yelan-san, it's good to meet you." A tanned, tall but slim figured woman greeted. The one who was standing greeted too and both of them hugged her. Yes, both the African girls, and even more specifically Eriol's and Xiao Lang's fiancées. Within a second, both stood up and walked to them.

"Hi, you must be my fiancée! I'm Eeshah. I finally found you!" The woman, Eeshah immediately hugged Eriol which really got Eriol stunned and surprised.

_God, why did I ever mention about the fiancée I got?_

_At the time like this?_

And Eriol glared at Xiao Lang as he saw Xiao Lang was about to laugh at him for getting such overly hyper fiancée, he was hugged tightly by the only African girl left.

"You must be my Xiao Lang dearie! Your mummy told me a lot of stuffs! Oh, you're so hot! And you're mine, Xiao darling! Muaks! My darling fiancée! I'm so glad that I'm your fiancée! Wait till I tell papa and mama about this!" Immediately Xiao Lang wanted to faint at that moment. Goodness, talk about hyperactive people! He looked away from the person who was hugging her and he saw Eriol smirking at him back. Now, he felt like wiping off that freaking smirk out of his face.

"Oh, oh! By the way, my name is Zureshah! I'm Eeshah's younger sister! Aren't you delighted to see me? And, Xiao darling, you can call me Zuzu, Zure, Shah Shah, or Zushah, or Zu dear, darling, honey, love, or my baby Zu! Anything, darling! Anything!" she said too chirpily as she hugged him tighter. Xiao Lang was even more shocked and chocked right now. Yelan could only laugh really, really softly.

"Alright, alright. I'm sure tonight, Xiao Lang and Eriol will bring you both out for dinner. Off off, all four of you. Eriol and Xiao Lang will bring you all to their office. You four are getting very mushy right in my office." Yelan said, making Eeshah and Zureshah smile innocently while holding on Eriol's and Xiao Lang's arm. Meanwhile, Xiao Lang and Eriol looked at each other. The 'You gotta be kidding' look was all written on their faces.

"Oh don't worry Yelan-san, I'm sure they will bring us for dinner. After all, we're their fiancées, right?" Eeshah said, directing the question to Eriol and Xiao Lang. The two guys never did say anything but walking out of Yelan's office, dragging Eeshah and Zureshah out, literally.

_Great!_

All four of them thought the same thing. While in Eriol and Xiao Lang's minds, they were thinking about how to deal with this; both Eeshah and Zureshah were thinking how great this thing is.

Later…

During the late afternoon, around 5.40p.m…. Sakura finally woke up. Looking at her clock, she gasped. She was late! So late!

"Oh no! I'm late! I'm late! What should I do? Oh Kami-sama! I'm late!" Sakura practically jumped out from her bed and immediately combed her hair while getting undressed. Opening her wardrobe, she managed to pick a denim skirt and a pink polo out. While getting rid of her pants, she came across with a note that she found. She stopped everything she did as she read the note.

"Tomoyo called Syaoran? Well, then I guess it's alright then. I'll see him some other time. So, Tomo went out to get dinner… Oh, Tomoyo is so sweet… Maybe I should do something for her." Sakura said to herself as she finally changed her clothes. Picking up her clothes, she walked to Tomoyo's room to see any clothes that needed to be washed. After putting the clothes into the washing machine, she walked into the kitchen. Looking around, she decided that maybe she should make strawberry shortcake for Tomoyo. After all, she's pretty good in making that type of cake only ever since she failed most of the cooking test during high school time.

A/N: It's done. Finally, those two fiancées of Xiao Lang and Eriol have revealed themselves. Don't you think that those two are a little too annoying?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: What is going on???

It's almost a week by now and Tomoyo is busy getting her bridal shop done. All the bridal gowns and dresses are designed by her. She didn't want to get any bridal gowns and dresses by other designers. Everything by herself. So, anyway, Sakura has been busy too helping Tomoyo out. Decorating the whole place out, and right now, she has been talking to Xiao Lang lesser and lesser day by day. She was quite curious actually, because every time she called his handphone, it would be either Felicia was standing next to him or even Tomoyo who will be needing her help. And not only talking, she has not been seeing him at all since the day after she stayed overnight at his house.

And right now, while helping Tomoyo out, she called Xiao Lang.

"Hey Xiao Lang."

"Oh Sakura, it's you. Why did you call me? Any big matters?" At that second, Sakura doesn't feel much more to talk to him. Does it really matter that she can only call him when she's either in trouble or the one who causes him trouble? Or is he fed up with her?

"Nothing anymore. Bye." With that, she put the phone down and Tomoyo passed by with boxes of flowers. She stopped and looked at Sakura.

"You okay? You called Li, didn't you?" Sakura nodded and stood up from her seat.

"Yar I did. I don't get it, Tomoyo. I seriously don't. Is it a must for me to have a trouble that I could only call him if I have one? I just feel that he doesn't want to talk to me anymore. And the worst part is that he sounded so frustrated and tired."

"Well… I warned you before, didn't I? That it will not turn out well for you and Li. It will be the same like me and Hiiraigizawa. Sakura… do me a favour… Don't get anymore involved with Li. Just don't do it. I don't want you to get hurt." Tomoyo then left with her boxes as Sakura sat back on the stool.

_Should I talk to him about this today?_

_I should end this soon, mustn't I?_

_The wedding is so soon…_

_And I guess…_

_I should call him today and right now…_

Dialing out Xiao Lang's number, she gave out a few sighs.

"Xiao Lang… yes it's me Sakura. I need to talk to you later…"

"Is it important? I have a few meetings to go later." He said.

"Yes. It's important for me. You don't have to go anywhere. I'll come to your office. Don't worry, it's a short one."

"Well I guess, that's it then. See you later." Sakura got up and picked her bag up.

"Hey Moyo… I'm seeing Xiao Lang now. I guess… it's going to end today." Tomoyo looked up and faced her.

"Want me to follow you?" Sakura nodded.

"If only you're free." Tomoyo smiled.

"I'm always free for you, Sakura. Just wait for me for a sec."

Soon, both of them arrived at the hotel. They waited at the cafeteria and later, Meilin came down. And behind her were Eeshah and Zureshah.

"Sakura, Tomoyo… what are you doing here? And oh yeah, mind if both of them join us?" Meilin asked as she sat down in front of them when Tomoyo shook her head and moved next to Sakura.

"Well... Sakura's meeting Li later. She wants to talk a few things with him."

"Oh I see. What is it about?" Meilin asked.

"Nothing much really. So, introduce us, Meilin."

"Oh my, I forgot. Well, this is Eeshah and Zureshah. And these two are Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji." Sakura and Tomoyo gave a short bow to them as both the African girls smiled at them.

"Hi Sakura, Tomoyo. Nice to meet both of you. We're Syaoran's and Eriol's fiancées." Just that moment…

"Excuse me, you're Xiao Lang's fiancée?" Sakura was shocked. Zureshah nodded.

"Yeah… something wrong?"

"But I… But I thought…. Felicia…"

"Oh Xiao's sec. Felicia's Xiao's secretary! Oh, she's really a hardworking person. I always see her walking around with that PDA of hers. Or even on that phone. Oh seriously, I hate that silver phone she has. Not pretty at all! Not even half fab as my pink phone! Isn't my phone cuter?"

"Well… yeah. Excuse me, I need to talk to someone now." And Sakura immediately got away as she saw Xiao Lang with Eriol at the door of the cafeteria.

"And add me as well." Tomoyo bowed and followed Sakura. Both of them immediately walked to Eriol and Xiao Lang and standing right in front of them, both Sakura and Tomoyo said, "We got to talk." Xiao Lang got the point and followed Sakura but Eriol who was still standing there have yet to move. Tomoyo turned around and asked with a menacing tone, "What are you waiting for, Hiiraigizawa?"

While in the cafeteria…

"We did a good job earlier, didn't we? Our clients always we have the best service in the world that you can never imagine." Meilin nodded.

"Yes indeed, well done. However, your jobs have yet to be finished. Well I don't think it is yet. Quite troublesome isn't it? Thank goodness, I'm not into this big thing. Seriously, I'm counting on both of you." Eeshah and Zureshah smiled.

"No problem. It's not the toughest job that we have encountered before. Oh yeah, want to join us for dinner later? We got Felicia and Kim-Eun to join us."

Meanwhile…

In the left elevator…

"What on earth are you thinking, Hiiraigizawa? How can you have another fiancée when you are with Kim-Eun? How can you treat her like this? Like a toy or something? Have you gone mad or something?"

In the right elevator…

"Sakura… what's wrong? Are you alright?"

In the left elevator…

"So what? It's not your problem at all anymore. Why would you even bother?"

"Oh yeah? Fine! You are just-"

In the right elevator…

"Me? Wrong? Alright? Well you know what, Xiao Lang? I'm tired with this! I don't want to get involved with you anymore. Not at all! Just-"

"What do you mean by that, huh?!" Xiao Lang stared at her with his intimidating eyes.

In the left elevator…

"I'm just what Tomoyo? Tell me… I'm what? A player? A scumbag? A what?" Eriol asked as he cornered her in that four-sided glass box.

"I-I… don't come near me!" she shrieked.

In the right elevator…

"Well… I mean… I don't want this to go on. I mean it. I don't. It's too tired. I already know that you're tired with me. And that this is getting us nowhere… I'm getting married in three weeks time… You know it… You have Felicia, alright? I have to marry a Li. For my dad and Tomoyo's mum. Do you know how important this is to me? To us? To all 1500 people working for dad and aunt? I don't want to play anymore… I only have Xiao Fung left and he finds out… this marriage is over…" Sakura broke down and slide down onto the floor.

In the left elevator…

"What? Now you're scared of me? Who was it earlier that shouted at me like that? It was not my idea to have this fiancée, Tomoyo. Not my idea… I'm just toying Kim-Eun, Tomoyo… I never love her or even have any feelings close to love for her Tomoyo… It's only for you." And slowly descending his face, his lips captured hers into a kiss that she regretted so much.

In the right elevator…

"Hey… hey, Sakura… don't cry now. Just don't… I'm sorry… I never thought that mother was really this serious. Zushaha or Zakrah or even Zsuahwah… God I don't' even remember much about her name… she's the fiancée my mother picked… Two months ago, I think… mother told us that we're getting married. At that time, she told us to pick our fiancées up from the airport but me and Eriol never did. I didn't want this and so were Eriol… And recently… both of them came to this hotel. Mother introduced us to them. Sakura… call me selfish… I don't care… I just don't want you to marry my cousin…" Sakura shook her head.

"No Xiao Lang… I must… You are being selfish… Who am I to you now? Who am I? You still have Felicia… Even though in the end, if I never did marry Xiao Fung… you will eventually go for Felicia… She's your choice from the start of this game and she will always stand beside for you. Don't be silly, Xiao Lang… You have no idea how much you love her and in the end, if you let her go…. You will realize how important she is to you…"

"You're not me, Sakura… You're not me… If you're willing not to marry Xiao Fung and be with me, I promise you that both of the corporations will merge. You hear that, Sakura? Both will merge together if only you're not going to marry Xiao Fung. You said that earlier, Sakura… That if you will in the end, will not marry Xiao Fung… I love you, Sakura… Love you too much that I am willing to let go Felicia and everyone and everything else to be with you… I love you too much to let you go. " Xiao Lang said his true feelings to her and only her. Sakura faced down and smiled…

"You're silly, Syaoran. You will hate by Yelan-san, your own mother. Can you bear it?" he nodded.

"Felicia? Xiao Fung? Your cousins? Meilin? Everyone? Could you do that?" he nodded once more.

"For you, Sakura… I'll bear everything…" he hugged her tightly.

"But I can't do that, Syaoran… I can't be selfish… Tomoyo is right… I can't have you be hated. I can't… I just can't… It is never right from the start…" she looked up, tearfully right into his eyes.

"You can, Sakura. Just say you don't want to marry Xiao Fung… and I'll do the rest… Screw Tomoyo up! Look behind and see if she's doing what she said…" Sakura turned around and blushed immediately and turned her head again. Boy, that was certainly the first for her! Seeing her own cousin so heated up right next to the elevator of hers. Syaoran chuckled.

"See Sakura? I don't think that's possible. With Eriol around her… I don't think that she can think right. Sakura… you said earlier… that you have to marry a Li… Am I not a Li? Rather than marrying Xiao Fung, Sakura… I hereby ask you to marry me, Sakura." Syaoran's tone switched into a serious one. Sakura giggled.

"Right Syaoran, right." She wiped her tears and got up, pressing the 'open' on the panel continuously. The door then opened but Syaoran pulled her in and pressed closed and pressed 'close'.

"No, Sakura… I'm serious about it. I'm bringing you to see mother now. I'm telling her what I want. You'll be beside me whether you want it or not. Call me heartless, selfish… I couldn't care anymore… I just want you." He said firmly and pressed on the number right on the panel which will bring him to Yelan's office. He looked at Sakura and muttered a 'sorry' softly before wrapping his hand around her waist.

In the left elevator…

"Eriol… stop now." Tomoyo murmured.

"Well, you're not stopping, and why should I?." Eriol chuckled. Tomoyo removed herself from him.

"So Tomoyo, seemed that we're back to calling each others first name." Eriol said proudly. Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Right… I don't care now. And that kiss earlier… I don't care about it too." Tomoyo said sarcastically.

"Whatever you say, Tomoyo. Whatever you say…" Eriol smirked.

"Let me just tell you that, stop toying Kim-Eun now. And even Eeshah. And me."

"And you?" He snickered while crossing his arms.

"I never did from the start. You never fail to amuse and confuse me at the same time, Tomoyo. Never once you did fail. I told you before and it's final… I want you, Tomoyo. I don't give a damn whether you're marrying Xiao Chen or not. I don't. Cause right now, we're heading straight to Yelan's office and I'm telling her that you're not going to marry Xiao Chen."

Tomoyo just looked at him. "No Eriol! You can't do that. I'm marrying him in three weeks time. Do you know what this means? This means that both corporations will merge and it will do tons of goods for mum's and Uncle Fujitaka's company. You can't ruin everything!"

"Well, you know what, Tomoyo? I'll do the ruining and you just stand right there and look how it will turn out in the end. Just shut up and see the outcome you will want."

"Hell no!! I'm not going to stand just right there and shut the hell out of me! You can't ruin it! I will not let you do that! I'll stop you! We need both marriages to have this merge and Sakura is definitely marrying Xiao Fung as I with Xiao Chen. I'm marrying Xiao Chen, do you get it? You can't stop or even ruin it!"

"Can you really do it then? Can you stop me? Do you want to marry Xiao Chen in the first place?" Eriol asked.

"Like yar! I can do it! I can stop you!"

"Right then, stop me if you can! But let me warn you... it's too late cause we have reach here and look at your left and see if both marriages can happen. And yes, even if you could ever stop me, I don't think you could stop him. And that kiss earlier has just showed us how much you want me as I with you." Tomoyo looked at her left right at the next elevator, seeing Sakura and Syaoran standing together with his hand around her waist.

"This is so wrong… I shouldn't have come…"


End file.
